I want you bad
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: Raura & Riaura story! What happens when the Lyrics from i want u bad mean what they are Ross & Laura are a couple but there is a problem Rikers inlove with Laura Also Riker's been slightly distant from Ross since Raura got together, and Ratliff noticed this. Ratliff knows there's something wrong with Riker and he won't rest until he finds out what! who will get the girl in the end?
1. Renewals and going out

**hey so this is my new story hope you like it, i got my inspiration from i want you bad by R5. Oh and XfeelXtheXloveX and Hj Russo so blame them! they got me hooked on Riaura so yeah i am a huge Riaura shipper BUT it's still Raura FTW in my opinion so there, i do except peoples critisum but please not too much hate! oh and i broke up from school today so i'm having a update marathon today & tomorrow and possibly Saturday cause i'm happy cause there's no school...although i only had 2 days at school, that was enough! i only had 2 days cause of the snow, it kept the roads closed that are needed to get to school, and it was VERY windy so it kept on blowing the snow onto the road, from the snow piles that the snow plows made...oh i should shut up and start the story! enjoy! :D**

* * *

-at the Austin & Ally set-

Riker, Rydel, Calum, Raini, Rocky, Ratliff, Ross & Ryland were in Ross' Dining room, Laura was at a meeting with the producer for some strange reason. It was the last day before R5 were due to leave for the LOUD tour, and they all decided they wanted to spend the whole day with each other considering they won't get a chance to hang out for 3 months before they leave as they are all really close, and they decided to meet up in Ross' dressing room, well cause it's where they thought it would be easiest to meet and Ross was gonna meet up with Laura, Raini and Calum there anyway. Ross & Laura are a couple and that all started when they filmed the kiss for chapters and choices. Everyone else knew Ross had feelings for Laura, and all the Raura shippers anyone couple see it from a mile away! the only one who was oblivious to his feelings was well Laura her self. Anyway so after they filmed the "Auslly" kiss they both you know felt something, so they started dating, everyone was happy for them, but one person, well he was happy for them, he wasn't just as happy as the others were, and that was Riker. Ratliff noticed this, but he never had time to ask him about it, cause they have had endless band rehearsals, and then hanging out with the Austin & Ally cast, and don't forget the packing that needs doing, for 3 months away from home. So he hasn't really had a chance to talk to Riker about it, and he couldn't exactly question him about it with Ross around. and well Riker, well he hasn't exactly been acting normal since Raura became official, he would talk to Ross less then he usually would -again something else Ratliff noticed- i mean he will still talk to Ross enough, well enough so the others wouldn't notice, he could sense that Ratliff was on to him and boy did he know he wasn't going to let that slide anytime soon. But he also did know Ratliff wouldn't ask him about it with everyone around them, so that's what Riker made sure happened, cause quite frankly he doesn't want to be questioned about it, cause he doesn't want to tell anyone, why? well that's easy some secrets are best shared between people you can trust and others...well they are best bottled up, and this secret is DEFIANTLY best kept bottled up. he fell in love with someone he should be in love with. and that person is indeed Laura. And well another reason he doesn't want to say anything, well he doesn't want to mess up Ross and Laura's relationship cause of his feelings. but hey! you can't help who you fall in love with, he never attended this to happen, it just happened! anyway Everyone was wondering when Laura would get back, she came, then she got called into the producers office. only Ross, Raini & Calum are panicking that Laura got fired for some unknown reason. But they can only pray that isn't the reason why she got called there. she hasn't done anything wrong and she is a brilliant actress so there's no reason for her to get fired...right?

Ross: *sighs* where's Laura, she's been there for half an hour!

Riker: Ross she'll be here when she gets here

Ross: i know that, but there's no reason it should of took this long for Laura to be here

Raini: guys what if Laura got fired

Calum: i'm pretty sure that's not the case

Rocky: yeah, i mean Austin & Ally has come pretty far for Laura to get fired, and she's a great actress there really isn't a reason for Laura to get fired

Ryland: maybe she's lost...?

Ratliff: really Ry?

Ross: we've been here for the past year & a half i'm pretty sure she's not lost

Rydel: okay that's it ya'll need to stop worrying, Ross, Raini Calum i'm pretty sure that she isn't fired okay and if you don't mind me i'm off to powder my nose! *leaves*

Everyone else: alrighty then

* * *

-meanwhile with Laura-

Laura has just heard the best news that she ever heard...well second best, the best is when Ross admitted his feelings towards her after they filmed the Auslly kiss for Chapters and Choices, it was like the best kiss that she ever had so.. there,she is currently running down the corridor well fast walking hey! don't judge her, she is wearing heals! and the only people that she can tell without getting into trouble is the Austin & Ally cast, but she's also gonna tell the other Lynch's to, they are like family and no doubt Ross will tell them anyway when on tour! damn that had been a long talk, i thought i was getting fired there for a moment. But why he had only called me, who knows, maybe it was because he didn't know the others were here cause he had only seen her? she had to text Ross on her were about's overwise he would panic she doesn't know...and for one second she was fast walking and the next her face was on the floor, yeah she just tripped over... and it hurt!

Laura: OWW!

Rydel: *comes out the restroom and see's Laura* LAURA! *helps her up* you okay?

Laura: yeah, i'll be fine

Rydel: *trying not to laugh* how did you end up on the floor?

Laura: well *whispers something in Rydel's ear*

Rydel: really!i'm so happy for ya'll

Laura: thanks!

Laura & Rydel:*start walking*

Laura but i wanna tell everyone else okay? and mask your happiness when we walk into Ross' dressing room...please!

Rydel: sure! so how did you end up on the floor?

Laura: *laughs* well i was fast walking, cause it's like hard to run in these heals *points to her shoes* -btw this is her outfit ( )www.( )/laura/(set?id=75565373) just take out the brackets when you copy and paste it! :D-

Rydel: cute! can i borrow them? -wearing ( )www.( )/cgi/(set?id=71377677) again just take out the brackets-

Laura: *laughs* sure! when ever and i see it's blue day for ya'll

Rydel: yup, guess who picked it

Laura: Riker?

Rydel: yep!

Laura: *laughs* of course i know you all so well

Rydel: yep, your practically family, you know that right

Laura: well i wouldn't go that far

Rydel: *laughs* but you are, maybe one day you'll marry Ross and then you will be family

Laura: *laughs* slow down there girl, we only started dating 3 months ago

Rydel: *laughs* okay, but when the time does come around, i wanna be maid of honor! got it?

Laura: i don't know i was planning on asking Raini

Rydel: what?

Laura: just kidding! of course you can be, but lets see if we get that far first

Rydel: okay!

-they get to Ross' dressing room-

Laura: remember, don't show happiness and don't tell them

Rydel: got it!

-they enter-

Rydel: hey!

Everyone else: hi

Laura: hey!

Everyone else (except Rydel): LAURA!

Rydel: so i get a hi and Laura gets shouted at thanks guys

Riker: you were gone for 5 minutes

Ross: and Laura here, we haven't seen yet so there

Rydel: fair enough

Raini: so what happened?

Rydel: oh she fell over then we walked to here together

Laura: thanks Ry!

Rydel: no problem

Laura: *rolls her eyes and chuckles*

Rocky: so how and why did you fall over?

Raini: and did you get fired?

Calum: and what did he want to talk to you about?

Laura: gee are we having a game of 20 questions? cause it feels like it? can't i sit down for 5 minutes?

Ross: right!

Laura: *walks to the sofa* Riker, move over a bit...please?

Riker: er...sure *moves over so there's space for Laura* (in case your wondering, Ratliff's sat on the other side of Riker)

Ross: *sits on the arm of the sofa next to Laura*

Laura: okay...

-5 minutes later-

Everyone (except from Rydel): *looking at Laura*

Laura: what? ooh yeah! *stands up gets a drink from the mini fridge*

Ross: sooo?

Laura: *takes a mouth full of her drink and swallows* eh, i might make you wait for 5 minutes

Raini: LAURA!

Laura: *laughs* i'm just joking gee!

Rydel: just tell them now, before i do

Ross: wait, you know...

Rydel: er...maybee

Ross: you knew this whole time and you didn't say!

Laura: *laughs even more* why am i finding this hilarious?

Rydel: cause your evil

Laura: HEY!

Ryland: i have gotta say this is pretty funny...

Rydel: not for me

Ross: nor me i just wanna know

Raini, Calum, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Laura & Ryland: *burst out laughing*

Rydel & Ross: what?

Everyone else: *laughs even more*

-another 5 minutes later-

Laura: *stops laughing and out of breath*alright...i...better...tell...you...now

Everyone that was laughing: *stops laughing*

Laura: *takes another mouth full of her drink and swallows* right then... so, Austin & Ally has been renewed for another season!

Raini, Calum & Ross: REALLY?!

Laura: *nods*

Raini, Calum & Ross: WOO HOO!

Ross: *goes to hug Laura*

Laura: wait! *puts down her drink* now..

Ross: *hugs Laura, picks her up and spins her around*

Laura: *laughs*

Ross: *puts her down and kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Riker: *jealous and tries not to show it*

Ratliff: *notices*

Everyone else: *doesn't notice*

Raura: *pull away from the kiss*

Raini & Calum: *join the hug*

Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff & Ryland: *shrug and join the hug*

Everyone: *falls over, Ross & Laura on the bottom, and they laugh*

Laura: can ya'll get off me now, you all weigh a ton! no offence but i'm getting crushed here! carry on crushing me there won't be a third season of Austin & Ally cause i'll be dead!

Ross: yeah, i agree with Laura here...

Everyone else: opps! *get off them*

Ratliff: alright, who's ready to have some fun!

Everyone else: me!

Laura: hey? where are we going

Ross: Disney Land!

Laura: *jokes* the one in Florida?

Rocky: no the one in California

Laura: *does a wtf look*

Rocky: oh, you were joking

Laura: *nods*

Rocky: oh! opps!

Laura: you know what, lets just go!

Everyone else: agreed!

-Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Calum, Laura & Ryland leave-

Riker: *about to leave*

Ratliff: *pulls Riker back*

Riker: er, what's up?

Ratliff: no the question is whats up with you?

Riker: what are you talking about?

Ratliff: i saw you looking jealous when Ross & Laura kissed..

Riker: *lies*you must of been seeing things..

Ratliff: no i don't think so, care to explain?

Riker: *lies* i wasn't jealous okay!

Ratliff: sure...so why have you not been talking to Ross as much since him and Laura got together?

Riker: *lies* i seriously don't know what your talking about

Ratliff: *about to reply*

Laura: *pops her head round the door* hey you coming or not?

Riker & Ratliff: we're coming

Laura: come on! we don't have all the time in the world it's gonna take us a while to get there! and your going tomorrow morning so we can't spend the night there so lets go!

Riker & Ratliff: *walk out Ross' dressing room and follow Laura*

-once they get to the mini bus-

Rydel: there you are!

Riker: yeah yeah! lets go

Ratliff: yeah sorry about that, my fault

Ryland: hmm

Laura: hey Riker are you driving

Riker: i suppose so

Laura: here *hands him the keys*

Riker: thanks

Laura: no probs *climbs into the back next to Ross*

Rydel: -sat in the passenger seat- so that you all no i'm driving on the way back

Everyone else: okay!

Riker: *gets in the driver seat and starts the car*

Ratliff: *climbs in and closes the door*

Riker: *starts driving*

* * *

**how was that for the first chapter? i know probably not the best but oh well, it only gets better in later chapters, i still have no idea how many chapters this story is gonna be, you'll just have read and find out! :P**

**Review if you want me to continue!**

**TBC!**


	2. At Disney Land

**hey guys! so this is the next chapter! wow i weren't expecting 6 Reviews, 5 faves and 6 follows, for one chapter! ya'll suprised me do you know that? lol! oh and XfeelXtheXlove & Hj Russo SORRY for telling people to blame you, although i kinda weren't expecting you two to read this.. but i'm glad ya are, you two are great writters! hope you know that! lol oh! and i usualy post replies on the story, but it would just be easier to send them in private messaging, the only time i will post replies is if someone has a guest account! enough rambling here's the next chapter! :D and currently i'm adicted to i want you bad haha! damn why to R5 have to be so god damn talented, and why do i have to live in the Uk IT'S UNFAIR! :( oh and i realized i made a few mistakes in the last chapter...opps sorry and the damn links didn't work...grr! i should really should shut up now and write the chapter haha **

* * *

-couple of hours later-

Riker: *pulls up at Disney land, parks and turns off the engine* we're here!

Rydel: no shit sherlock

Riker: moody

Rydel: Riker, you hardly had the a/c on, it's freaking roasting, like a oven or a tin can of death

Riker: hey! it's not my fault the weathers like it is, at midday don't forget we are in californa

Ross: *sarcastic* really...? i didn't know that!

Riker: wow, what is it, pick on Riker day?

Rocky: well it's bound to happen you do keep on stating the obvious

Ryland: Riker, he does have a point there

Ratliff: and we all know how often that doesn't happen

Rocky: HEY!

Riker: *mocks Rocky* they're just stating the obvious

Rocky: shut it you! *wacks him round the head*

Riker: OW!

Raini, Calum & Laura: GUYS!

Everyone else: yeah?

Laura: can we like get out now?

Raini: yeah! like Rydel said, it's like an oven in here!

Rydel: thank you!

Riker: quit your whinning and get out then...

Calum: can't you put the child lock on, seriously! Riker we're not five!

Riker: oh yeah *turns off the child lock* now you can get out

Laura: *opens the door climbs out and runs to the entrance* FRESH AIR!

Ross: you've gotta love her... *gets out and follows her*

Riker: *mumbles* shamefully i do

Rydel & Ratliff: what?

Riker: oh! i said follow them!

Rydel: okay? you don't have to tell me twice *gets out and follows Raura*

Raini, Calum, Ryland, Rocky: *get out the mini bus and go to the entrance*

Ratliff: Riker, i know it wasn't follow them that you mumbled, seriously what was it?

Riker: i told you! it was follow them, get off my case man! *gets out*

Ratliff: *sighs and gets out the mini bus*

Riker: *presses the button to lock it*

Ratliff: you know i'm not gonna let this go!

Riker: look i have no idea what your talking about

Ratliff: stop acting

Riker: i'm not! i'm not hiding anything okay? got it?

Ratliff: suree...i believe you

Riker: you really do sometimes get on my nerve you know that right?

Ratliff: hurtfull

Riker: well it's the truth

Ratliff: okay, but you know i'm still not gonna let it go! i will find out what you are hiding Riker Lynch

Riker: sure, knock ya self dead but your not gonna find out what it is...i mean your not gonna find anything cause i'm not hiding anything

Ratliff: sure...

Riker: *rolls his eyes*

Ratliff: don't you roll your eyes at me!

Riker: i just did

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes*

Riker: *mocks Ratliff* don't you roll you roll your eyes at me

Ratliff: oh shut up!

Rydel: FINALLY you two are here!

Riker: yeah, this one wouldn't stop asking questions and hold me back at the car, taking forever to get out

Laura: why does that matter

Riker: someone has to lock the car don't they, and i'm the one with the keys...

Laura: oh yeah

Ross: can we go in now?

Rocky: yes can we, it's 12pm and weer still haven't gone in yet!

Riker: quit your whinning! Rydel, put these in your bag, cause if i put them in my pocket they are more likely to fall out andf then we would be stranded here *hands her the keys* that and your driving back home

Rydel: sure! *puts the keys in her bag* now can we go in?

Riker: *sighs* sure

Ryland: i'm hungry

Calum: hi hungry i'm Calum, nice to meet you

Everyone else: *starts laughing*

Rydel: seriously have we got the giggles today or something

Laura: i don't know, something in the air?

Riker: *jokes* yeah, that's the reason why..

Laura: shut up you *hits his arm playfully*

Ross: and Ry when aren't you hungry

Ryland: touche' brother touche'

-they enter the park-

Raini: Ross, they have a pancake stall here, why did i just say that

Laura: cause your a idiot at times? and 3...2...1... *puts her finger up*

Ross: PANCAKES! *runs to the pancake stall*

Laura: *rolls her eyes and laughs*

Raini: first, that's not nice,

Rydel: and how do know that was gonna happen, are you really a wizard?!

Laura: *chuckles* no.. cause that dude is as crazy for pancakes as Austin is

Riker: she speaks the truth, Delly you should of flimed that for R5tv

Rydel: damn it!

Ryland: luckily i did

Rydel: Ry i could kiss you right now!

Ryland: your not gonna right?

Rydel: no, that be gross and wrong, your my brother, it's a saying, it didn't mean it literaly!

Ryland: phew!

Rydel: *rolls her eyes*

Ross: *walks back*

Rocky: dude! where are your pancakes

Ross: yeaahh they didn't have any, and they've pretty much ran out of ingredients, they are just waiting for someone to deliever more

Rocky: oh -_-

Laura: what kind of pancake stall doesn't have pancakes, it's just stall **(hehe who knows what that was off, just different words)**

Ross: i know right!

Calum: well we could go for pizza

Raini: pizza for lunch...guys?

Everyone else: sure!

-they all go to the pizza restrant-

* * *

-after they had there lunch-

Rocky: BEST PIZZA EVER!

Ryland: i agree

Ratliff: same

Rydel: i think we all do

Everyone else: *nods there heads*

Laura: so where to first? **(btw never been to any Disney land parks, i'm only using the website for all the information about the rides, so my bad if i get the words wrong and my dad doesn't actually beleive there's a disney land in californa! haaha!)**

Ross: i really wanna go on the pirates of the Caribbean ride and Gizzly river Run

Riker: aren't those with water?

Ross: so?

Rydel: it would be best if we go on those last

Ross: but why?

Ratliff: cause we would be wet for a while, and it would just ruin the day

Ross: but everyone has that idea

Raini: he does have a point there

Ross: exactly!

Riker: well it is a hot day

Laura: oh come on then, lets get those ones over and done with,

Ross: YAY!

Laura: *rolls her eyes* you big child

Ross: but you love anyway

Laura: shamefully i do

Raini: *laughs* enough love birds and lets go on these rides!

Raura: *laughs*

* * *

-3 hours later-

Ross: ooohh can we go on the cars Ride?

Laura: cars really?

Ross: yes i do mean that.

Laura: i'm gonna pass on that one, you can go

Ross: but Laura!

Laura: but Laura nothing! anyway i'm thirsty so i'm gonna get a drink

Ross: okay...anyone else coming on

Everyone else except Riker: sure!

Riker: i'll stay here, with Laura

Ross: really?

Riker: yes, is that a problem?

Ross: no! no! not at all! **(yes it is Ross)**

Riker: okay, anyway, this place is pretty packed and Lauras a celebrity, she may get mobed or something

Laura: gee Riker, you making me sound weak

Riker: sorry

Laura: chill out i'm only joking!

Riker: oh

Laura: maybe

Riker: shut up you!

Laura: *rolls her eyes*

Ross: alright, but no funny buisness

Riaura: ROSS!

Ross: i'm kidding i'm kidding! gee! i know there would be no funny buisness, Riker your my brother & Laura your my girlfriend i trust you both

Laura: phew! just go on your ride

Ross: yeah yeah!

Everyone apart from Riker & Laura: *go on the ride*

* * *

**hmm... sneaky one there Riker... don't ya think! let me know what you want to happen while Riker & Laura are hanging out, i'm open to all ideas! **

**Review for chapter 3!**

**TBC!**


	3. Drinks and Text's

**Hey guys! so sorry for not having my updating session, i was dog sitting all weekend so i didn't have a chance to! so what's left of today, tomorrow, Thursday and Friday i will update as much as possible I PROMISE! and luckly there's no school for the next 2 weeks of my life so i won't have to go to bed Early! so there's gonna be a of updating i promise you on that! anyway...**

**Replies: ****(remember the replies on the chapters are those who have guest accounts so i can't pm them)**

**raurashipper1: well shamefully this is both a Raura & a Riaura story, though they won't be getting together in this chapter, there will be *SPOILER ALERT* a few moments ;) **

**anyway on with the chapter! *SPOILER ALERT* this chapter is ALL about Riaura! :D**

* * *

-with Riker & Laura-

Riker: so are we going to get a drink?

Laura: sure!

-they go to the drink stand-

Riker: so what do you want?

Laura: a bottle of lemonade

Riker: okay

Server: so what do you too want?

Riker: a bottle of lemonade and a bottle of cola please

Server: sure! that would be $8 please *gets the drinks*

Riker: *gets $8 out*

Laura: Riker, i can't ask you to pay for all of it

Riker: Laura, it's just $8

Laura: i know, but let me pay for my drink

Riker: Laura, you don't have to! *pays the server & gets the drinks*

Server: thanks!

Riker & Laura: *walk away*

Laura: you should of let me pay for my drink

Riker: what sort of gentleman would i be if i made you pay for your drink? huh?

Laura: *sighs* fine you got me

Riker: i know

Laura: *takes a sip of lemonade starts choking*

Riker: *pats her back*

Laura: *stops*

Riker: you okay?

Laura: yeah, lemonade went down the wrong hole

Riker: oh...

Laura: yeah... *gets a text message*

Riker: you gonna get that?

Laura: it would be rude considering i'm hanging out with you

Riker: i know, but it could be important

Laura: *sighs* your right.. *gets her phone out and reads the text message* oh no

Riker: what's up

Laura: my moms making me come home

Riker: what why?

Laura: cause my sister decided to come home from university today to spend more time with us, and she's going again on Sunday (pretend it's Thursday) so my mom wants me back for her grand return, it happens all the time! i have to take time out of my private life for her! i mean sure i love Vanessa she's my sister, but when it happens once every 2 months it's annoying

Riker: i get it, how are you gonna get back? it could be a while until the others get on the ride, did you see the line?

Laura: i know! *sighs* what should i do?

Riker: well i would drive you back, but Rydel's got the keys!

Laura: *sighs*

Riker: so what's left is a taxi cab

Laura: but that's gonna cost a fortune! i only have $20 with me now!

Riker: i'll come with you

Laura: what?

Riker: i know it sounds kinda wrong, but Ross will never forgive me if i let you go home in a taxi cab by yourself! anything could happen

Laura: true...

Riker: and i'll pay for some of the fare too!

Laura: Riker, you don't have to do that

Riker: i know, but i want to, and you might not have enough for a 2 hour trip back home

Laura: true...

Riker: so come on!

Laura: fine!

Riker: i'll just text Rydel letting her know *text's Rydel*

Laura: and i'll text Ross too.. *text's Ross*

Both: done? yeah! *laugh*

Riker: so lets go!

Laura: yeah!

-they go and catch a cab-

* * *

**i know this chapter is short! but i'm writing 2 different things at the same time, this isn't as long as i had planned it to be, but hey! and this is more like a filler chapter! SPOILER ALERT There's a misunderstood photo and a jealous Ross in the next chapter! oh and what would you like to happen between Riker & Laura INSIDE the taxi cab (damn that sounds wrong... -.- eh oh well!)**

**Review for chapter 4! **

**TBC!**


	4. Jealousy & a misunderstood photo

**hey guys! so i'm just lying here half 2 in the morning updating this story for you.. as you do :P your lucky i don't have to be up in the morning and the fact i ain't tired so this is my last hope to getting to sleep soon :P**

**Reply:**

**Guest: haah i actually don't know how long this story's gonna be at this point, i will do later on in the story though :P **

**anyway here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

-back with Riker & Laura-

Riker: *gets a cab*

Cab driver: where too?

Riker: *tells him Laura's address*

Cab driver: that's gonna cost ya

Riker: i couldn't careless, it gives you money don't it

Cab driver: get in

Riker *to Laura* after you

Laura: *blushes slightly* aw thanks Riker *gets in*

Riker: no problem *gets in after her*

Laura: so how much did he say it was gonna cost ya

Riker: he didn't all he said was it's gonna cost ya

Laura: oohh... i feel bad about it...really i should of brought more money with me...sorry!

Riker: Laur why are you saying sorry? i don't mind honestly!

Laura: but when i see you tomorrow i'm paying you back

Riker: you don't have to Laura

Laura: i know...i want to, well the part that i owe you anyway...

Riker: Laura...

Laura: don't Laura me, I've made up my mind and don't bother trying to change it! i'll feel guilty if i don't pay you back

Riker: *sighs* alright then you got me

Laura: yay

Cab driver: aw you two make a good couple! i hope the future goes into your favor

Riaura: *blush like crazy*

Laura: actually...

Cab driver: *pulls the window thing closed*

Laura: well alrighty then

Riker: *laughs* rude much

Laura: i know! *sighs* well he can think what he wants!

Riker: really?

Laura: yeah... he didn't even let me finish what i was saying, honestly some cab drivers are so god damn rude

Riker: really...and i bet this is the first rude cab driver you've ever had

Laura: really? you wanna go there? I've had my fair share of rude cab drivers, what about you mr superstar

Riker: i bet I've had more then you, probably more rude then the one's you had

Laura: oh really... wanna share those experiences

Riker: only if you do...we'll see who wins by the time we get back to your house!

Laura: oh it's on!

Riker: *laughs* bring it!

Laura: oh i will! *laughs*

* * *

-back with everyone at Disney Land-

Everyone: *getting off the ride*

Ross: that was awesome!

Calum: yeah, that was better then i thought it would be

Ross: and that's why it's my favorite ride here

Ratliff: now we need to find where Riker & Laura are

Rydel: heading home

Raini: what?

Rydel: Riker text me about half an hour ago saying:

_Ry, taking Laura home, in a taxi cab -get it lol- considering you have the keys to the mini bus...don't let us spoil the rest of the day, the reason why, Laura explained it in her text to Ross, i think, no i'm sure that she did. anyway stay there until 7 then head back home, i'll see you when you get home -Riker_ oh and Ross you may want to check your mobile

Ross: *jealous a bit but doesn't show it* why?

Rydel: just do it!

Ross: okay okay jeez! *looks at his phone*

Ryland: well?

Ross: it explains why Laura's having to go home

Rocky: why does she then?

Ross: well i'll just read out the text, it says:

_Hey Rossy :) sorry for having to leave so sudden, don't let me having to go home spoil the day. and yes Riker's with me, cause he said something about making me go home with out_ anyone_ in a taxi cab could be dangerous, especially if you don't know the cab driver, anyway the reason why i'm going home is because Vanessa is coming home today instead of tomorrow, -cue the ey_e roll- _you know i love her and everything, but once again i have to stop what i'm doing to be at home for Vanessa's "grand return" it happens every two months and you know that! it just gets annoying...so anyway that's why i'm having to go home, call me later okay, Love you! -Laura xxxx _

Calum: oh

Ratliff: right

Ross: well Riker knows i wouldn't forgive him if he had sent Laura home by herself and something happened to her, so yeah he's right on that

Ratliff: *figures something out* OH MY GOD!

Rydel: er Ratliff are you okay?

Ratliff: did i just shout that?

Everyone else: yep!

Ratliff: opps

Raini: anyway lets go on some more rides then head home yeah?

Everyone else: sure!

* * *

-3 hours later-

Ross: alright...i think we all can agree it's time to go home now! yes?

Rocky: yeah, i may just take a nap on the way back

Rydel: i just wanna go home and put my feet up

Calum: hey i wonder if Riker & Laura are home yet

Ryland: well if they aren't, they won't be far off

Raini: yes, speaking of home, are we going?

Ratliff: yes to the mini bus! *walks to the parking lot*

Ross: well someone's wanting to go home...

Rocky: we all are Ross.. we all are..

Calum: lets follow Ratliff

-they all go to the car-

Rydel: so i'm driving *opens the driver side door and sits on the seat*

Rocky: i'm sitting in the passenger seat, mainly so i can put my feet up on the dash board! *smiles and opens up the passenger door, sits down, puts his feet on the dashboard and closes the door* much better

Ross, Ryland, Raini & Calum: *climb into to the back and just sits anywhere*

Rydel: Ross...close the door, considering your sat next to it

Ross: opps sorry *closes the door*

Rydel: thank you *closes her door, puts the keys in the ignition and starts driving*

Ryland: to home we go!

* * *

-meanwhile with Riker & Laura-

Laura: *laughing* alright alright i admit it! your experience with rude cab drivers is worse then mine...you win!

Riker: thank you! all though yours were pretty bad

Laura: i know

Cab driver: *opens the window thing* we're here, that will be $80

Laura: *jaw drops*

Riker: *chuckles*

Laura: that much! *hands him the $20 note she has* Riker i promise i'll pay you the $60 tomorrow before you leave for tour

Riker: honestly Laura you don't have to *pays the cab driver & gets out the cab*

Laura: *gets out the cab after him* what did i say about trying to change my mind

Cab driver: *drives off*

Riker: to not to

Laura: exactly, my mind was made up and i'm sticking by it! and that's a promise

Riker: you know Laura you sometimes scare me a little

Laura: *chuckles* my mission in life complete

Riker: *laughs* right then i better head off

Laura: thanks Riker, for today, i actually had fun, even though we had to leave before the others did, but the ride back was a real laugh

Riker: never speak of it!

Laura: *laughs & hugs him*

Riker: *shocked but hugs back*

paparazzi: *takes a photo*

Laura: pulls away

Riker: what was that for?

Laura: to say thank you...*teases* why did you not like the hug or something

Riker: no no! wait a moment you were just teasing me then

Laura: really? you know what i just realized

Riker: what?

Laura: today has been the first time since we met, we've actually had a proper conversation

Riker: Laura i'm pretty sure... *realizes she's right* your right you know, we've never actually had a proper conversation before

Laura: you know what they say...first time for everything

Riker: yeah! anyway i'm off now

Laura: tell Ross i'll call him later

Riker: will do cya Laur

Laura: bye Riker

Riker: *walks back home*

Laura: *walks inside & shouts* HELLO!?

Laura's dad: hey Laur!

Laura: hey dad

Laura's dad: good day?

Laura: good thanks

Laura's mom: *walks in* Laura Marie Marano where were you?

Laura: i was at Disney land with Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Calum, Raini, Ross & Ryland...you knew that

Laura's mom: yeah, but i texted you 3hrs ago!

Laura: well there was alot of Traffic mom! we live in LA for crying out loud, we can't just get from one place to another just like that you know!

Laura's mom: i know! but Vanessa's due back in a minute and you would of missed her arrival!

Laura: ooh boo hoo! it's nothing new! in fact i am sick of it! i have to take time out of my private life every two months for Vanessa's arrival which only lasts what the tops of 3 days? and that's why i'm sick of it! why should i ruin plans we all made 2 months ago and i had to be the one that ruins it by having to come home early! and me and Riker came home cause the others were on a ride or queuing for the ride when i sent the message so Riker came with me back home, cause we had to take a taxi cab! so i all so ruined his day as well not just mine! i wanted to spend time with Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ross & Ryland cause it's the last time we would get a day out for like 3 months cause they are going on tour tomorrow! yes we're waving them off, we being me, Raini & Calum, but it would still be the last time we would get to see them for a while! so thanks mom! you ruined my day so i could be back before Vanessa's "grand arrival!" do you even think she cares if i'm not in when she gets here? she probably doesn't but we never know cause i always have to be in for when she gets back! no question she's your favorite child!

Laura's dad: Laura!

Laura: no dad, it has to be said *starts to go upstairs*

Laura's mom: where are you going?

Laura: to my room!

Laura's mom: no, Vanessa's gonna be here shortly, i want you to be down here when she gets here!

Laura: no! i'm going to my room! do you honestly think i care about her arrival now! yes i love her, but this happens every two months! it's no surprise mom! *walks upstairs and goes to her room and slams the door shut*

Laura's mom: *sighs and goes back into the kitchen to finish making dinner*

* * *

-couple of hours later-

-Laura's mobile rings-

_Laura_/**Ross**

_Hello? _

**hey babe! **

_hey Rossy! what's up_

**Riker said you were gonna call, but i decided to call you instead!**

_Thanks..._

**you okay...you seam kinda down**

_i'm alright i suppose i'm just tired, i had a agrument with my mom earlier, speaking of which i'm sorry about Disney Land today! _

**it's okay! it's not your fault, and i'm glad my brother was with you**

_yeah, that was a good ride_ home

***jealous but doesn't sound it* what do you mean? **

_we had a little contest about which one of us had the rudest cab drivers, considering ours was rude, we described every detail about what made the cab drivers rude, it was funny we had a laugh _

**oh! **

_yeah, i wish i could of stayed there longer, now i ain't gonna see you for 3 months while you go on tour :( _

**time'll fly babe, before you know it, we'll be back **

_this is gonna be the longest 3 months of my life! _

***chuckling * it will be fine! **

_better be! anyway as i said earlier, i'm really tired... _

**say no more, good night angel **

_aww night love you! _

**love you too**

_*hangs up*_

***hangs up also***

Laura: *goes to bed and goes to sleep*

* * *

-with Ross-

Ross: *goes to Riker's bedroom door and knocks on it*

Riker: come in

Ross: *walks in* hey

Riker: hey

Ross: i want to say thank you for making sure Laura got back home safely earlier

Riker: it was no problem honestly

Ross: what did i do to have a great big bro like you

Riker: be born *chuckles*

Ross: shut up, anyway i'm off to bed, big day tomorrow

Riker: yeah..i'm getting some sleep, like everyone else is doing

Ross: thanks again Riker...night

Riker: night Ross

Ross: *leaves, shuts the door, goes to his room & goes to bed*

Riker: *sighs feels guilty slightly, but goes to sleep*

* * *

-the next morning-

Ross: *wakes up gets dressed and goes downstairs*

Rydel: *hiding something behind her back* hey Ross

Ross: hey... what are you hiding behind your back

Rydel: you don't wanna know

Ross: come on

Rydel: i'm saying you don't wanna know for a reason

Ross: *sighs walks past her and snatches the thing*

Rydel: *sighs*

Ross: *reads the front cover*

_IS LAURA MARANO CHEATING ON ROSS LYNCH WITH OLDER BROTHER RIKER LYNCH?_

-shows a picture of them two hugging-

Ross: RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!

* * *

**and that's chapter 4!**

**who saw that one coming?**

**review for chapter 5!**

**TBC!**


	5. Explanations, Meetings & kisses :O

**hey! so basically all i can say is WOW! 22 reviews for 4 chapters! to be honest i weren't expecting so many reviews! but i really love reading them! i would of updated earlier, but i was busy -.- ** **oh well... anyway here's the next chapter! :D oh and i'm being sneaky for ya'll! my parents told me to get off my laptop 2hrs ago -.- but i left it on, just hypernated so when the get to sleep i could update for ya! and its just gone quarter past 3 in the morning so it may be like 5 when i finish or when i actually get some sleep...eh who cares! **

**OMG i am crying now! i watched an interview with R5 and Ross said he went out with Maia for dinner! I'M CRYING! Ross it's Laura your supposed to be with not her! why does society hate me so much! :'( and yet i'm writing a story with Raura and Riaura in and i ship both couples... yeah i'm not making sense...oh well! but the part i found funny was where Ross said how he reacted about winning a KCA! "i was tired and dazed at that moment, so when it came on i was like woah" *points and stares into space oh Ross, why make me laugh at 3 o clock in the morning...**

**anyway...**

**reply:**

**AUSLLYFAN 15: well here's the update! **

**anyway on with the story**

* * *

-back at the Lynch's-

Ross: (sorry i'm gonna have to put this in again! just for you XFeelXTheXLove haha! XD) RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!

Rocky: ROSS BE QUITE IT'S HALF 8 IN THE MORNING! THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP YOU DOOFUS! *gets out off bed, gets changed and goes down stairs* what is all the noise about?

Ross: here *hands him the magazine*

Rocky: Ross...i'm pretty sure it's not what it looks like!

Ross: so! he's got some explaining to do! RIKER GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING UP!

Stormie: ROSS WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Ross: SORRY MOM!

Riker: *groans and gets up* ROSS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT *looks at the clock* HALF 8 IN THE MORNING?!

Ross: WELL IF YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE YOU'LL FIND OUT!

Stormie: *walks into Riker's room* Riker, just see what he want's cause sooner or later he's gonna wake up the whole neighbor hood! and please stop sleeping in your boxers!

Riker: MOM!

Stormie: well sorry, but the last thing i wanna see first thing in the morning is you only in your boxers sweetie

Riker: maybe you should knock? sorry that came out sorta rude...

Stormie: it's fine... just see what he wants, but chuck some clothes on first

Riker: if it makes you feel better, i'll put a tank top on okay

Stormie: alright..

Riker: just go back to bed mom, you look knackered

Stormie: okay *leaves*

Riker: *sighs, puts on a tank top and walks down stairs* alright i'm here, what do you want?

Rydel: er Riker, just to let you know, Ross is pretty pissed off

Riker: *sarcastic* you don't say

Rydel: okay no need to be sarcastic

Riker: what is this about exactly?

Rocky: well you'll find out, he's in the kitchen, knock your self out...literally

Riker: okay...i'm gonna go now *goes into the kitchen*

Rocky: *follows him*

Rydel: Rocky...what are you doing?

Rocky: duh, i don't wanna miss this!

Rydel: Rocky...eh what the heck, me neither

-inside the kitchen-

Riker: okay, i'm here now, what's up?

Ross: oh nothing... have a good day yesterday?

Riker: yeah...it was fun

Ross: how about the cab ride home with Laura? you know my GIRL FRIEND?

Riker: *sighs* seriously Ross what the heck *gets a punch in the eye* oww what the fuck was that for?

Rocky & Rydel: ooohh that's gonna leave a mark

Riker: ya think?

Ryland: *walks in see's everybody* er...what did i just walk into?

Ross: here catch *throws the magazine to Ryland*

Ryland: *catches it & looks* ohh

Riker: *looks at it over Ryland's shoulder* oh boy! Ross once again your jumping onto the wrong conclusion!

Ross: well it don't look like it! from the looks of thinks you two are enjoying your self's and look they have a story for it!

Riker: ROSS WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! Me and Laura aren't dating okay! you should know what the paparazzi are like! they take one thing and make it into a lie! just so they can have a bloody story cause paparazzi are no life, money thieving, lying bastards! okay! remember when they made up that story on you and Maia?

Ross: never speak of it!

Riker: i was just saying sheesh

Ross: i guess your right... but i'm still mad at you!

Riker: alright *walks out the kitchen and gets a text*

_Riker_/**Laura **

**hey can we meet up...we have to talk about the magazine, which i'm guessing you saw? -Laura**

_Hey! well having to read over Ryland's shoulder after getting punched in the eye by Ross...yes -Riker _

**oh god! you okay? **

_yeah i'm fine...so meeting up, do you want me to come by your house? _

**no... paparazzi will make another story about it if they see you**

_true.._ _how about the park...in disguised of course?_

**sure...see you in 15? **

_alright _

-end of convo-

Ross: who texted?

Riker: no one...i'm er gonna go out

Rydel: in your underwear?

Riker: *looks down and blushes* right...i'm gonna get changed

Ryland: you do that...

-5 minutes later-

Riker: *walks down stairs disguised*

Rocky: er..Riker, what's with the disguise?

Riker: er...nothing, bye now *walks out the door*

Ross: weird...*turns on the tv* ooh! Austin & Ally's on

Ryland: child stuck in an 17 year old body

Ross: hey! i'm aloud to be excited ain't i! i star on that show!

Ryland: fair enough

Rydel: *rolls her eyes* boys...

* * *

-with Riker & Laura-

Laura: hey!

Riker: hey...so why do we need to talk about the magazine at nine in the morning?

Laura: well we're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later aren't we?

Riker: true...so...

Laura: okay i guess it did look like we're dating...by the fact we got out the same taxi cab

Riker: and then we hugged

Laura: but it's just strange *sits down on a bench*

Riker: *sits down also* why is it?

Laura: imagine me and you dating... it would be weird...right?

Riker: pssh totally weird

Laura: *laughs* now your sounding like Rydel, Riker, what's up?

Riker: oh nothing

Laura: the only reason i'm saying it's weird well cause your 4 years older then me, and i'm dating your brother

Riker: well i guess, when you put it like that it is kinda strange

Laura: and would we last anyway...so many people would be against it

Riker: yeah, but it isn't up to them, as long as we, if we did go out, love each other, then it's all we basically need

Laura: true... it's not up to any body else! it's our lives not there's!

Riker: exactly!

Laura: *sighs*

Riker: everything okay?

Laura: not really

Riker: penny for your thoughts?

Laura: me and my mom had a argument last night

Riker: is it about what i think it's about

Laura: if your thinking it's about Vanessa and me having to taking time out of my private life for her then yes

Riker: do you wanna explain?

Laura: i don't want to bore you with my problems

Riker: you won't be...trust me

Laura: *sighs* here goes...

* * *

-meanwhile with Ratliff-

Ratliff's POV-

oh my god! i can't believe it! i should of known, the jealousy, the talking to Ross not as much as he used to, keeping himself busy... mumbling stuff in the mini bus yesterday! all of it! i can't believe it took me this long! Riker love Laura! i'm really gonna have to talk to him privately on tour! which i need to finish packing for! damn i'm stupid, i should be finishing packing instead of thinking about Riker's love life! but it's hard to to get out of my mind! gah! STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS RATLIFF! AND GET BACK TO PACKING!

-end of POV-

* * *

-back with Riker & Laura-

Laura: and that's what happened

Riker: ouch...i honestly get what you mean, it really must be a pain in the butt

Laura: yes, yes it is! and i told her i'm sick of it, and she still refuses to listen, *looks at her watch* ooh i better be going, i'm supposed to be at yours in a hour and a half

Riker: it's half 9! wow time flys when your having fun!

Laura: yeah, it dots shamefully *stands up* thanks for listening Riker

Riker: *stands up*no problem, that's what friends are for...right?

Laura: right *hugs him* thanks Riker your a great friend

Riker: *hugs back* i know...

Laura: *pulls away from the hug*

Riker: *looks into Laura's eye's*

Laura: *looks into Riker's eyes*

Both: *lean in and kiss*

-couple of seconds later-

Laura: *pulls away*

Riker: oh my god! Laura i'm sorry!

Laura: it's alright it's just a kiss...it was partly my fault too

Riker: but your dating my brother! it was partly my fault too

Laura: yeah...i er...better go, cya in a while crocodile

Riker: cya later alligator

Laura: *laughs and walks home*

Riker: *sighs and walks home*

* * *

**and that's chapter 5!**

**please no hate for this chapter okay! please!**

**and now it's 4:33 i'm off to bed now! the things i do for you! XD**

**i managed to right 1,500 odd words for you in the space of a hour and a half, at 3 in the morning! not bad!**

**Review for chapter 6! i love reading your reviews...something to do really :D**

**oh and follow me on twitter UKR5family :D**

**and now Ross decides to post on twitter...great! -.- but there is a photo that was posted where it looks like he's looking at Rikers arse! yes i'm laughing right now XD!**

**night all or morning, or afternoon, where ever you are in the world XD**

**TBC!**


	6. The truth about Laura's Mom

**hey! so here's the next chapter, i don't really have anything to say, except enjoy and R5 NEEDS TO COME TO ENGLAND LIKE SOON! CAUSE I'M LOSING MY DAMN MIND! so many tour photos and video's and Riker's feeling under the weather poor Riker :( anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

-at half 10, with Laura-

Laura's POV-

so Raini should be picking me up fairly shortly, and this leaves me time to my self. well i just wanna say, I'M BLOODY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW! i'm dating Ross, but me and Riker kissed! what the hell does it mean?! Even i'm confused! somebody help me! i really love Ross, i honestly do, but when me and Riker kissed i felt something, it may sound cliche but i know what i felt! and there was defiantly something there. But it was also like that when me and Ross first kissed as well. now i'm not saying that i don't get those feelings now with Ross, cause i still do...urgh! why is love so hard!?

-end of POV-

Raini: *beeps her horn*

Laura: walks down stairs

Laura's mom: and where do you think your going missy?

Laura: to say goodbye to my friends before they leave for tour

Laura's mom: i thought they don't leave until 12

Laura: they don't *puts on a jacket*

Laura's mom: so why are you going at quarter to 11 if they don't leave for another hour and a bit

Laura: *sighs* really...i had to cut my day short yesterday, we discussed it on Facebook **(1)** earlier, and we decided to be there for 11 to spend a hour cause of yesterday...okay

Laura's mom: Laura Marie Marano, you are not walking out that door until half 11 you hear me! you are spending time with your sister weather you like it or not!

Laura: how do you expect me to do that when i don't know...she's still sleeping! and anyway i have to stop at the bank

Laura's mom: why?

Laura: non of your business

Lm: you are my daughter, there for it is my business!

Laura: i owe Riker $60 dollars okay! there i said it!

Lm: oh yeah, how is the oldest Lynch brother

Laura: good...i haven't seen him since yesterday so i have no idea what he's like today, probably stressed about that magazine

Lm: Laura, i knew you were a lot of things, but i didn't know you were a cheater

Laura: for crying out loud! i'm not cheating on Ross with Riker! it's a stupid made up story cause the stupid paparazzi have nothing better to do *puts on her shoes's*

Raini: *beeps her horn again*

Lm: *rolls her eyes* Laura, you are not stepping out that door until half 11!

Laura: oh yeah? watch me *opens the door and walks out*

Lm: *walks to the door* Laura!

Laura: you can't stop me from doing from i want to do! i'm seventeen! this is my life not yours deal with it, i'll do whatever i want to do, and you do whatever you want to do got it?

Lm: but you do live under my roof!

Laura: no i don't, cause your not my real mom! i live under my dads roof, his names on the deed not yours! and unfortunately i got stuck with the awful step mother *opens the door to Raini's car, gets in then closes the door*

Raini: you alright?

Laura: just drive, oh and i need to stop by the bank

Raini: okay *reverses out of Laura's drive and drives away*

Lm: *sighs and closes the door to the house*

* * *

**Boom! bet ya weren't expecting that one! **

**and i know it's short, i will have the next chapter up within the next hour, i promise! :D**

**TBC!**


	7. Lying about, are we?

**hey! so maybe the last chapter was slightly suckish, cause it was short, and nothing really happened... so i thought i would give you another chapter! so here! **

**I've been watching the old R5 tv, the ones from like 3years ago, and i was well typing to my friend on skype and everytime one of them we shirtless -except Rydel we dream of being as gorgeous as her!- and near the Camera we just half melt downs ahaa **

**anyway here's the next chapter! enjoy! and yet again it's quarter to 4 and i CAN'T SLEEP this is getting annoying now! someone needs to my house and wrack me round the head with a brick or something! 3rd night in the bloody row, god help me when i go back to school! but i've got another week off so that helps! :D**

**and warning, this chapter is slighty Riaura filled just not between them personally, but you'll see what i mean when you read it. okay! cause literally the second i decide to flick onto Twitter, Laura and Riker tweeted each other! SERIOUSLY! GAHHH! my head exploding! DX and it's cold! anyway i better shut up now, cause my brother gets up early on a Zaturday morning and if i don't have the chapter typed and uploaded when he wakes up... well lets just say i may nit be able to update for you for a couple of weeks...so yeah" **

**Enjoy you lovely people! haahah XD**

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Laura: *takes the money, and her bank card from the machine and walks to the car*

Raini: sorted

Laura: yep

Calum: so we need to talk

Laura: why do i have a feeling i know what it's about...

Raini: cause your...you!

Laura: so tell me, what is it about...

Calum: are you really cheating on Ross?

Laura: *sighs* you don't honestly believe that! do you?

Raini: i'm only saying what i believe and saw...

Laura: go on

Raini: *sighs* alright, you to sometimes act like your flirting with each other...

Laura: what? me and Riker...seriously! that's just... wrong! i'm dating Ross okay! and there's a 4 year age difference between us!

Calum: there's been celebrity couples with bigger age gaps then you and Riker

Laura: Calum! your making it sound like i am actually cheating on Ross with Riker!

Raini: but do you have feelings for him!

Laura: whhaaatt? that's crazy talk! what you talkin about Raini?

Raini: you never denied the fact you two sometimes flirt with each other!

Calum: yeah!

Laura: look! me and Riker, don't flirt with each other, and in no way shape or form do i have any feelings for him okay! good now please can we talk about something else...thank you!

* * *

-meanwhile at the Lynch's-

all the lynch siblings are sat in the living room, getting things ready for Laura, Raini & Calum, Ratliff was in the kitchen doing something, and by doing something, i mean thinking on how to talk to Riker about this whole Laura situation, and then he got an great idea...

Ross: again Riker, sorry for hitting you in the eye, i jumped to the wrong conclusion

Riker: no problem, i would never go after Laura, she's with you - Riker said this convincingly, but we all knew that was a lie, and truth be told he liked kissing Laura in the park, it was better then he thought it would be, i know sounds cliche', but he also knows it _might _never happen again.

Ross: yeah, i should of known better, anyway imagine you and Laura going out, it would be wrong

Riker: what?

Ross: yeah, well she's with me for starters and there's a 4 year age difference between you to, it just seems...wrong

Riker: yeah, but bare in mind other couples have dated with a bigger age gap then me and Laura

Ross: woah there Riker, something your not telling us

Riker: *says quickly* no!

Rydel: yeah there is

Riker: shut up...you don't know

Ross: *looks at Riker weirdly* chill out man! gee! i was just asking...and i was only trying to imply that...well...it would be weird if you and Laura dated

Rocky: your not sure are you?

Ross: not a clue

Riker: Ross i know where your coming from, and i was just saying there is people together with a bigger age gap then me and Laura, but i wasn't trying to give you a wrong idea or anything, i was just saying that

Ratliff: *shouting* Riker can you come here

Riker: *sighs with relief*yea on my way *leaves*

Ryland: he's hiding something

Rydel: and i think Ratliff knows

Ross: what makes you say that?

Rydel: remember when he shouted "OH MY GOD" yesterday after Riker and Laura left

Rocky: what about it?

Rydel: i think, he's asking Riker about it, whatever it is, right now..

Ross: so your implying we should evesdrop right?

Rydel: NO!

Ryland: but Rydel may be on to something, we are gonna have to watch both Ratliff & Riker's moves while on tour, cause if Riker's hiding something, he's really reluctant to let us know about it..

Rydel: exactly...where are the others, they should be here by now!

Ross: *shrugs his shoulders* beats me

Rydel: really Ross?

Ross: what

Rocky: Rydel just leave it

Rydel: alright, alright...alllright i'll leave it...for now

Ryland: here i'll explain...Ross

Ross: yes

Ryland: Laura's your girlfriend right?

Ross: that is correct

Ryland: shouldn't you know how long she's gonna be?

Ross: ohhh you know i'll call her now!

Ryland: you do that

Ross; *calls Laura*

**Laura/Ross **

**Hello?**

**Hey Laur it's me **

**hey! **

**so where are you? **

**i'm about 5 minutes away, i had to stop by the bank..**

***about to ask why***

**don't ask **

**oh okay...i'll see you shortly then**

**yeah you will...bye! *hangs up***

Rydel: so

Ross: they will be in here in about 5 minutes, Laura had to go to the bank

Rocky: *about to ask why*

Ross: don't ask, cause i don't know

Rocky: oh -_-

* * *

-with Ratliff & Riker-

Riker: so what did you want me here for

Ratliff: plastic cups, they are on top of the cupboards, and i can't reach them

Riker: *sighs* alright then *gets the plastic cups* although i don't know why you want plastic cups

Ratliff: can you not remember what happened last time Calum was here? he broke 2 glasses, 3 mugs and 2 of your moms best china

Riker: yeaaah...you could of used a chair though

Ratliff: we sit on those, i didn't feel like standing on them

Riker: okay...is that all you wanted me for

Ratliff: Riker..

Riker: yes

Ratliff: i know...

Riker: know what?

Ratliff: that you love Laura..

* * *

**and that's chapter 7!**

**i was gonna make it longer..but now i'm feeling tired, and looking at a laptop screen isn't helping really **

***SPOILER ALERT* next chapter is filled with a lot of Riaura! **

**i should be able to update tomorrow! :D**

**Review for chapter 8!**

**TBC!**


	8. Heavy sleepers & needing to talk

**hey! so here's the next chapter, i left you on a cliff hanger last night! and honestly that chapter was supposed to be longer, i just felt my self going to sleep :L anyway so here's the next chapter! hope ya'll like it! :D**

**Reply:**

**Nora: well here's the next chapter! xx**

* * *

-back with Riker & Ratliff-

Riker: know what?

Ratliff: that you love Laura...

Riker: what? pssh don't be silly, we're just friends

Ratliff: that's what they all say!

Riker: Ratliff...i_ do not_ love Laura okay!

Ratliff: really... so what was that all about yesterday

Riker: what about yesterday... a lot of things happened yesterday

Ratliff: how about that hug outside Laura's house

Riker: so... she gives us all hugs...she's a nice person

Ratliff: yeah. but you to we're really close!

Riker: so... that means what exactly?

Ratliff: what i mean your bodies we're pressed up together! she only does that to Ross!

Riker: no...not really! it was the angle of the camera!

Ratliff: just admit it! you have feelings for Laura, well you love her, i know what you said in the mini bus yesterday, and that was shamefully i do, also this morning you went out wearing a disguise to meet up with Laura!

Riker: what...i didn't say...wait a minute how do you know i went out to meet up with Laura...

Ratliff: all i'm saying you should of chose a different park

Riker: *eyes widen* so..

Ratliff: i saw everything Riker...even the kiss

Riker: whaatt... we didn't kiss

Ratliff: yes you did

Riker: i know

Ratliff: so you admit it your in love with Laura

Rocky: *walks in* who's in love with who

Riker & Ratliff: NOTHING!

Rocky: okay... *gets a can of pop* so what you to talking about *leans on the counter*

Riker: er...

Ratliff: we were talking about the tour

Rocky: oh cool

-doorbell rings-

Riker: you know i'm gonna answer the door *out the kitchen* i got it! *walks to the door and answers it*

Rocky: what's gotten into him?

Ratliff: *lies* i don't know

* * *

-at the door-

Riker: *answers it* heeelllloooo!

Raini: hey Riker!

Calum: what's up!

Laura: hey!

Riker: come in! *moves out the way so they can walk in*

Raini, Laura & Calum: *walk in*

**-just so you know, then the writings in italic, that's when they are whispering for this part-**

Riker: _we have to talk about the kiss_

Laura: _ don't you think i know that...? _

Riker: _but when...? _

Laura: _i'll think of something but you'll know when i do it_

Riker: _alright_

Calum: what you both wispering about there

Riaura: nothing!

Raini: okay...Riker are they all in the living room

Riker: yeah, just walk in

Raini: okay...come on Laura *pulls her arm while she's walking*

Laura: and why am i getting pulled...?

Raini: *stops walking* what were you and Riker whispering about...?

Laura: you on about this again..? it was nothing okay! just let it go *walks into the listening*

Calum: *walks to her*

Raini: she's hiding something, and i wanna know what

Calum: Raini... it's probably nothing okay!

Raini: no i know Laura and when she's got a secret, i can tell and she's defiantly got one, and it's a big secret if she's acting like this, and i'm gonna find out what it is! *turns to Riker* would you know what it is

Riker: know what is?

Raini: Laura's secret

Riker: er...nope not at all, come on we need to start the movie *walks into the living room*

Raini: hmmm

Calum: Raini, think about this another time, just now let it go, cause we've got just over an hour before these leave, lets just spend the time we've got left with them today, and tomorrow i'll help you try and figure out "Laura's secret" okay

Raini: fine

Calum & Raini: *walk into the living room*

Laura: bout time *jokes* what we're you off somewhere making out

Caini: what EEWW!

Laura: dang i was just kidding sheesh what's gotten into you

Ross: yeah, you sounded like Trish and Dez then, cause that is something they would say

Rydel: true that

**the seating goes like this Ross, Laura, Riker, Ratliff on the sofa in that order, Rydel is on a recliner, Rocky's on the other, and Ryland, Raini & Calum are on the floor on a blanket and cushions.**

Riker: anyway are we starting this movie or not?

Rocky: why don't you hit the play button then

Ratliff: cause your the one who's got the remote

Rocky: oh yeah *presses play*

Ross: *puts his head on Laura's lap*

Laura: *laughs* Ross...what are you doing?

Ross: what does it look like, my head is on your lap, and my feet are on the arm of the sofa

Laura: and to think someone else could of sat there... and why is your head on my lap?

Ross: cause it's soft...and i want to

Laura: *laughs and watches the movie*

* * *

-hour later-

Riker: *nudges Laura*

Laura: *looks at him*

Riker: *gives her a when are you gonna do it look*

Laura: *mouths* give me a minute

Riker: *nods and watches the movie*

Laura: *looks down at Ross, who's still on her lap* (**remember italic whispering)** _Ross? _

Ross: *asleep*

Laura: -thinks awe he's sleeping- *shakes Ross* _Ross..._

Ross: *still asleep*

Laura: ugh! ROSS!

Rocky: *pauses the movie* Laura!

Laura: sorry! he won't wake up

Ratliff: i could always get a jug of cold water..?

Laura: no then my lap would be wet

Riker: why do you need him to wake up?

Laura: *lies* cause i need to pee *gives Riker a knowing look*

Riker: *catches on*

Ryland: there's something in life where there's things you don't want/need to know... this is one of them

Laura: sorry... Riker asked!

Raini: hang on *shouts in Ross' ear* ROSS!

Ross: *still asleep*

Calum: dang he's a heavy sleeper

Riker: you telling us...

Rydel: yeah, on time when we we're on tall, Ross had the top bunk, and the bus made a sharp turn and he fell out of bed and he didn't wake up then, me, Ratliff & Riker we're still awake, and when he landed on the floor he woke up Rocky & Ryland

Raini: *laughs* so did he sleep on the bus floor all night?

Riker: he probably would of done, if i didn't pick him up and put him back in bed

Laura: don't you have curtains to stop that from happening?

Ratliff: we do...

Ryland: but Ross forgot to close them

Rydel: but he learnt his lesson though cause the next day he woke up with a bruise on his Right elbow nd he asked where it came from and by then we all except from Ross of course, burst out laughing... so my point is Ross is a fairly heavy sleeper! but Laura, if you want to go with what Ratliff said to go, you can borrow a pair of my jeans i haven't packed

Laura: you sure, i won't be able to give them back to you until you come back

Rydel: it's alright, i'd rather you borrow a pair and not have them back for 3 months then you having a wet lap cause of that lazy lump *points at Ross*

Laura: alrught then, Ratliff... *looks where Ratliff was* huh where did he go?

Ratliff: *comes back with a jug of really cold water & smirks*

Riker: well that answers that question..

Ratliff: sorry Laura...

Laura: it's okay...just get it over and done with...

Ratliff: alright *pours the jug of cold water over Ross*

Ross: *wakes up*

Raura: OH MY GOD THAT'S COLD!

Everyone else: *laughs*

Laura: damn Ross, why did you have to fall asleep on my lap

Ross: sorry, it was just so warm and cozy and soft...and now it's wet!

Laura: *chuckles* well you wouldn't wake up to anything else, so that was our last solution...

Ross: oh... did they tell you about the time that i fell of my bed in the tour bus

Laura, Raini & Calum: yep

Rydel: anyway Laura, come with me

Laura: okay

Rydel & Laura: *leave*

Ross: i'm just gonna get a towel.. *walks out to his bathroom*

Everyone else: *burst out laughing*

Raini: okay...that's pretty funny!

Calum: very

Riker: but i do feel sorry for Laura.. *eyes widen at what he just said*

Raini: oh really...and why's that

Riker: well...er...cause...

Ratliff: cause her lap got wet cause of Ross...and me.

Rocky: hmm you too are acting very strange...but i do see where it's coming from.. you should know what's it's like getting soaked by water

Ratliff: oh yeah..

-flashback to the Can't Get Enough of you video-

_Ross: *running and "accidently" runs into Ryland which sends two jugs up in the hair behind Ryland*_

_Ratliff: -happens to be at the right place at the wrong time- *gets soaked by the water*_

_-end of flashback-_

Raini: oh yeah! i remember watching that! your face Ratliff!

Ratliff: it was cold and i got soaked from head to toe!

Ryland: easy way to get cooled down on that hot day..

Ratliff: true...

Rydel: *walks in* hey...where's Ross

Rocky: drying him self...where's Laura?

Rydel: getting changed

Riker: right then...i'm gonna get a drink...cya! *walks out the living room*

Ryland: your right Rocky...he is acting strange

Ross: *walks in* hey...where is Riker & Laura?

Calum: Riker's getting a drink

Rydel: and Laura's getting changed

Ross: oh..thanks! *sits back down* aww man! the sofa's wet!

Rocky: get some kitchen towel then...

Ross: oh yeah *stands up*

Ratliff: *eye's widen* er... i'll get it for you..

Ross: i'm pretty sure i'm able to get some kitchen towel Ratliff *leaves the living room*

Ratliff: well shit

Rydel: what?

Ratliff: nothing!

* * *

**haha cliffhanger...sorta...**

**what would you like to happen next, cause we all know Riker isn't in the kitchen getting a drink...**

**i'll have the next chapter up shortly..I've just gotta go to work -.-**

**review for chapter 9!**

**TBC!**


	9. Confused and Busted?

**okay! i flipping love ya'll! even though i don't know you...eh who cares! i simply love reading your reviews! i mean 42 reviews for 8 chapters! gee i didn't know i was that good! i may stay up till later and give you another chapter...maybe, maybe not. you'll just have to wait and see...and if i get of twitter long enough to actually type haah! i dunno why, but i'm currently addicted to twitter :O -.-** **anyway here's the next chapter! :D**

**Replies:**

**Lauren: glad you think it's really good! :D and here's the next chapter...soon enough for ya? :D**

* * *

-with Laura and Riker-

Riker: *knocks on the bathroom door* Laura are you in there?

Laura: hold on a second *opens the door* hey

Riker: hey

Laura: so you wanted to talk about the kiss?

Riker: yeah, but not here, come in to my bedroom **(damn why do i have a dirry mind cause that SERIOUSLY sounds wrong -.-)**

Laura: okay...

Riker: i did it again didn't i...

Laura: yep

Riker: i should shut up now...right

Laura: yep

Riker: *walks in to his bedroom*

Laura: *follows and sit's on Riker's bed* so...

Riker: *closes the door then sits next to her* about the kiss...

Laura: Riker, what is it that you want to talk about it...

Riker: i can't lie okay...i'm in love with you okay! and when we kissed earlier on, i felt something, but the scary part of it all is not knowing how you feel about it..

Laura: well if you would let me speak then i would answer you

Riker: oh..well

Laura: okay...during that kiss, i felt something, i'm not sure what it was or anything, but i defiantly know there was something there

Riker: well that's great...sorta

Laura: great sorta...it's either great or not Riker *laughs*

Riker: well it's great from my side of things

Laura: yeah, but the last thing i want to do is hurt anyone's feelings

Riker: meaning Ross...

Laura: yeah... i love Ross, i really do, but I've fallen for you! ugh why is this so complicated?

Riker: i don't know, it just is!

Laura: *laughs* you got that right

Riker: i'm Riker, i'm right a lot!

Laura: shut up *wracks him with a pillow*

Riker: woaah *falls of the bed* oh that's it Laura pay back time!

Laura: *laughs what are you gonna do about it mr rockstar?

Riker: *picks up a pillow* nothing... except this.. *hits her with the pillow*

Laura: oh your on!

Riker: bring it!

Laura: PILLOW FIGHT *wracks Riker*

Riker: okay... that's uncalled for! i wasn't ... *gets hit again*

Laura: you talk to much!

Riker: oh really *hits her*

Laura: *laughs* yes yes you do

Riker: oh your on Marano

-they have a massive pillow fight hehe lol-

* * *

-meanwhile with Ross-

Ross: *walking to the kitchen*

Ratliff: Ross!

Ross: what now Ratliff?

Ratliff: just let me get the kitchen towel...

Ross: i do have legs you know..that work, just go back in there, i'm not a baby you know! gee! *walks away*

Ratliff: fuck! *walks back into the Living room*

Rydel: okay talk

Ratliff: what?

Rocky: why are you, Riker, and Laura according to Raini & Calum, acting weird

Ratliff: we're not!

Calum: Ratliff...we know you 3 are hiding something

Ratliff: we're not hiding anything okay! so just drop it cause you are getting on my nerves

Ross: *walks in* hey i thought you said Riker was getting a drink..

Rocky: that's what he told us..

Ross: yeah, but he's not in the kitchen

Raini: what?

Ross: yeah..i'm confused

Ratliff: *mumbles* fucking hell Riker...

Rydel: Ratliff, do you have something to tell us

Ross: yeah... i mean are you hiding something, cause you didn't want me to go into the kitchen...and why was that?

Ratliff: well er...

-a loud thud on the ceiling-

Rocky: what the hell was that?

Rydel: i don't know...Riker's room is the one above this...i think we just found Riker...

Ross: shh!

-they hear laughing-

Calum: is that...

Raini: Laura...?

Ross: sounds like it..

Rocky: but what would they be doing up there

Ryland: well why are we standing here?

Rydel: lets go upstairs!

-Raini, Calum, Rocky, Rydel & Ryland go upstairs-

Ratliff: oh Riker...what on earth are you doing? *follows them

* * *

-upstairs-

Rocky: okay something's defiantly going on in there

Rydel: i do and i don't want to find out at the same time

Ross: Ry...i'm certain they won't be doing that... Laura wouldn't cheat especially doing that

Ryland: well explain the laughter going on in there then

Ross: i dunno! don't ask me!

Raini: the only way to find out is to well knock and find out

Calum: hey where's Ratliff

Ratliff: *gets to them* i'm here! sorry i er...fell up the stairs

Ross: fell up? how does that work?

Ratliff: well i tripped over a step and i fell upwards...so i fell up the stairs

Rocky: okay.. *knocks on Riker's door*

* * *

-inside Riker's room-

-whispering-

Laura: well shit

Riker: er... what do do! they can't see us like this...

Laura: what covered in feathers... why *catches on* ohh...they wouldn't think that right?

Riker: i don't know...let me think us to and the floors covered in feathers!

Laura: yeah...why are your pillows stuffed with feathers

Riker: and yours aren't?

Laura: no,...maybe...wwweeellllll...yeeaaahhhh

Riker: *laughs* but seriously what are we gonna do?

Rocky: *knocks again* Riker are you in there? cause we all are wondering if you are!

Riaura: *wide eyed*

* * *

**hmmm...will they or won't they? (get busted)**

**Vote! if you want them to get busted or not! **

**i may update again shortly if not the next one will be up tomorrow :D**

**till next time!**

**bye!**

**TBC!**


	10. Eavesdroppers & More kisses

**hey guys! here's the next chapter! okay seriously why am i lying in bed doing this for you? jk! i love doing this! hehe but i would probably fall asleep cause i am actually in bed, with the covers over me and me head on my pillow so i may fall asleep hehehe! :D**

**Replies:**

**Guest: well maybe...somehow hmmm **

**Alina: well your just gonna have to read to find out :P**

**oh not to me mean or offensive, but can i just say...some of you are mean! well lets just see what happens next :P that's if i don't fall asleep :L**

* * *

-back outside Riker's room-

Rydel: Rocky...clearly knocking's not working

Ross: why don't we just open the door...

Rocky: it might be locked

Ross: *walks to the door and opens it* seriously Rocky have you got a brain in there at times...or if you do does it only function at certain times of day

Rocky: hey!

Ross: what...we're all thinking it *walks in to Riker's room* woah... a bit of a mess in here

Rydel: what do you mean...*walks in* feathers everywhere!

Calum: it's like a feather Apocalypse has gone in here

Everyone else: *gives him a WTF stare*

Calum: what?

Riker & Laura: hheeeyyy!

Rocky: so what went on in here

Riaura: nothing!

Ratliff: you sure!

Riaura: yes!

Ross: why are you both talking at the same time?

Riaura: we're not!

Rydel: yes you are

Riaura: *look at each other then back at the others* we know...

Raini: well something has gone off for there to be feathers in here..

Riker: as the oldest i owe you a explanation... IT WAS LAURA'S FAULT!

Laura: what? shut up! it was yours too! *chucks her pillow at him*

Riker: stop. doing. that!

Laura: *laughs* no it's funny!

Rydel: so what did go on in here?

Riker: well we were talking..

Laura: and then one thing lead to another..

Riker: we had a pillow fight

Laura: and now there's feathers everywhere

Raini: well you could of shouted..

Laura: what?

Ratliff: yeah...we could of joined in to...unless..

Riker: shut up!

Ryland: is there something we're missing here?

Riker, Ratliff & Laura: no!

Ross: okay... *hugs Laura from behind*so how about we have a massive pillow fight!

Riker: not in here...there's not enough room for all of us!

Ross: i meant down stairs you idiot!

Riker: oh

Rocky: so boys v girls

Rydel; what that's not fair!

Calum: sure it is

Raini: no it isn't! there's 3 girls and 6 boys it's hardly fair!

Laura: two of you have to join our team!

Ross: i will!

Riker: and i will too!

Rydel: well sorted then! lets go and get some pillows while Riker & Laura clean up there mess! cause they are gonna need those feathers

Rocky: alright!

-Raini, Calum, Rydel, Ratliff, Ross & Ryland leave Riker's room-

Laura: so lets clean this up!

Riker: this could take a while...

Laura: good...cause it gives us a chance to talk

Riker: why are those words never good to hear coming out of a girl

Laura: *laughs* harsh much?

Riker: just a little

Laura: *pushes him slightly/playfully* shut up

Riker: nah... i'm good

Laura: *throws a handful of feathers at Riker*

Riker: eww some of them went into my mouth *takes them out*

Laura: *laughing*

Riker: shut up! they don't taste very nice!

Laura: *laughs even harder*

Riker: *gets a idea* oh Laura!

Laura: *stops laughing* you wouldn't

Riker: stop laughing and i won't

Laura: fine! but you gotta admit it was a little funny

Riker: no it wasn't...

Laura: *looks at him*

Riker: okay it was a little

Laura: *smiles*

Riker: but it doesn't mean you can laugh!

Laura: aww your mean!

Riker: i try

Laura: wasn't a complement

Riker: i know! anyway these feathers aren't gonna pick them self's up by themselves

Laura: i know! *sarcastic* what fun! picking up feathers...

Riker: no need to be sarcastic

Laura: shut up!

-5 minutes later-

Laura: *groans* this is taking forever!

Riker: it's only been 5 minutes!

Laura: yeah! but there's still a lot

Riker: yeeeaahh can't hide that fact, there's more then i thought there was

Laura: same...can't we just get a hover or something

Riker: and hover up what my pillows or stuffed with no thanks

Laura: doesn't your hover have a blow switch

Riker: nope

Laura: oh

-10 minutes later-

Riker:alright the hover seems like idea cause this is taking forever

Laura: how about we listen to the radio to make it seem...more...fun

Riker: okay.. *turns on the radio*

Radio man: and that was Scream and shout by Will. and Britney Spears, now for R5 LOUD! *plays loud*

Laura: oh my god! Riker! your on the radio

Riker: *listens* oh my god we are! well Ross is he's the one singing...

Laura: yeah, but it's the whole band silly!

Riker: oh yeah

Laura: *sings Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops, come on get loud till they shut us down

Riker: *joins* Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear it loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Laura: *laughs* favorite part of the song, the chorus

Riker: and why's that?

Laura: cause it's catchy, and easier to remember

Riker: couldn't of said it better myself

Laura: *laughs* bit like here comes forever...the chorus is catchy and it's something that pops into your head and is in no hurry to get out

Riker: really...sing the whole chorus of it then

Laura: fine...

Here comes that movie scene

The one you think is so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl..

Riker: wow..your an amazing singer

Laura: *blushes* thanks Riker, but have you only just realized that now?

Riker: no! you were always good, but you sound amazing live!

Laura: thanks!

Riker: no problem

-15 minutes later-

Laura: and done!

Riker: finally!

Laura: yeah i don't think all of us having a pillow fight is a good idea, if it took us nearly half an hour to do two imagine how long it's gonna take to to 9!

Riker: yeah...it's gonna be a while

Laura: plus shouldn't you be leaving soon?

Riker: oh yeah! *looks at the clock* eh we can leave at one!

Laura: *laughs*

* * *

-meanwhile with ?-

? POV- so i got sent up to see how Riker and Laura we're doing and to see how long they were gonna be... I've been standing here for about 5 minutes and they seem to be having a laugh... and now they are just sitting at the end of Riker's bed chatting...so basically i'm eavesdropping on there conversation, but then the subject changed and i'm hearing things i don't want to here...and in case you were wondering, the door is open slighlty..

Riker: you know what i just realized

Laura: what?

Riker: after all that, we never talked about the kiss

?: *shocked*

Laura: *laughs a little* oh yeah, but after what you said earlier..you liked it?

Riker: i wouldn't say i liked it...

Laura: oh

Riker: cause i bloody loved it

Laura: you did?

Riker: yeah! i said earlier i did...

Laura: *sighs* but what does it make us

Riker: well did you like the kiss

Laura: well i didn't not like it..it was a great kiss Riker

Riker: really

Laura: *sighs* but we can't be together

Riker: Laura look at me

Laura: *looks at him*

Riker: who says we can't

Laura: well no one is saying it...it's just that, my fans and defiantly Ross' and probably R5's fans would hate me for cheating on Ross!

Riker: then don't cheat

Laura: yeah but! i want to be with you! okay! I've fallen hard for you, heck i might even love you!

Riker: really?

Laura: yes!

Riker: that is great!

Laura: but i don't want to hurt Ross...

Riker: oh..

Laura: yeah, and your going on tour in about an hour..so maybe while your away, i can get my head around this whole mess...

Riker: yeah, maybe you could and time apart from both of us, may do you good, and think about things

Laura: yeah your a great friend Riker *hugs him*

Riker: *hugs back* anytime...

Both: *pull away from the hug and lean in for a kiss*

Riaura: *kiss*

?: *backs away from the door and trips over something* shit!

Riaura: *pull away*

Laura: did you hear that?

Riker: yeah

Riaura: *walk to the door and open it*

?: heeey!

Riaura: *shocked*

* * *

**and that's chapter 10! probably not my best chapter...but hey!**

**who do you want this mystery person to be? can be anyone! whoever gets the most votes will be the eavesdropper! although i highly recomend its not Ratliff, cause he already knows about Riker's feelings to Laura...**

**i do not own, scream and shout by Will. & Britney spears...even though the song is amazing**

**or do i own LOUD and here comes forever by R5..even though both songs are simply AMAZING! **

**Till next time**

**Cya! **

**TBC!**


	11. More Lies and Leaving for Tour

**hey! so here's an update for ya! btw the Mystery person isn't Ross...he's not gonna find out...just yet anyway! i really have no words...but i would of updated sooner, but my internet went funny o.O so yeah...anyway enjoy :)**

**omg i just tried to get on my internet on my mobile, and it was like it's not working and i was like what? then it said WiFi was off...cause i turned it off cause of my internet problem so i was like oh.. -.-**

**anyway time to find out who this mystery person is... **

* * *

-back with Riaura & ?-

?: heeey!

Riaura: *shocked*

Laura: Calum?

Riker: Ryland? **(mwhahah! 2 people hehe) **

Calum: hi Laura...Riker

Ryland: heey!

Riker: er...how much did ya'll here/see?

Ryland: nothing!

Calum: *at the sametime* Everything..

Ryland: Calum *hits his arm*

Calum: what? but how can you two do this! Riker he's your brother for crying out loud...well one of them at least! and Laura he's your boyfriends brother... seriously what is wrong with you two!

Riaura: we can't help it!

Ryland: oohh this is good!

Calum: i'm sorry guys...but Ross needs to know *goes down stairs*

Laura: Calum! *runs after him*

-downstairs-

Laura: Calum *grabs his arm and turns him around*

Calum: what?

Laura: plleassee don't tell Ross!

Calum: but this is wrong! your sorta kinda cheating on him, and i'm keeping a secret which could make his whole world come tumbling down!

Laura: But Calum! we never meant for this to happen...it just happened! just PLEASE don't tell Ross! i'll do anything!

Calum: anything?

Laura: yes

Riker: you will?

Laura: he's gonna tell Ross...

Riker: *eyes widen* we'll do anything!

Ryland: okay i need popcorn! *goes into the kitchen*

Riker: *rolls his eyes*

Ryland: *shouts* don't do anything *walks back into the hallway with a bowl full of popcorn* okay...go on

Calum: oohh popcorn! *tries to get some*

Ryland: *slaps his hand* my popcorn! *hugs the bowl*

Calum: meanie!

Riaura: *raise there eyebrows* guys...

Ryland & Calum: yes?

Riker: stop argueing over popcorn! it's just popcorn! and Calum...

Calum: yes...OH! right you two have got to tell Ross yourselves...and everyone else, so that means, Raini, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff & Ross

Riaura: WHAT?

Laura: are you crazy?

Calum: no...well yeah...but not about this

Riker we're not telling Ross

Rocky: *walks in* not telling Ross what?

Riker, Calum, Laura & Ryland: nothing!

Rocky: okay, Calum, Ryland you too? whats with people being weird, what are you all hiding cause i could always ask Ratliff

Laura: oh really...huh *looks at Riker*

Riker: * sheepishly smiles*

Laura: look we can't tell you

Calum: Laura!

Laura: no!

Rocky: look i want to know what your hiding okay!

Riaura: noo, no you don't

Rocky: and why do you two keep on talking at the same time

Riaura: we don't!

Rocky: *raises his eyebrow*

Riaura: *nervously laughs*

Rocky: anyway, haven't we better be going now?

Riker: *looks at the clock* yes! yes we have!

Rocky: okay then...

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Laura: *sighs*

Riker: hey!

Laura: *turns around* oh its you!

Riker: thank you...

Laura: sorry you made me jump

Riker: oooohhhh...

Laura: yeaahh...

Riker: *laughs* how can you be so calm about this whole situation?

Laura: actress remember...

Riker: your acting

Laura: no...i'm just hiding my emotions, masking them, trust me on the inside i'm screaming and freaking out

Riker: oh...masking your emotions...whoever was your acting coach/teacher was good one, mine told me to do the same

Laura: yeah, but that's not really working out is it? your freaking out inside & out

Riker: how do you know

Laura: one, you asked me how am i not freaking out about this...

Riker: okay

Laura: and two, your sweating like a pig, which i know you do when your nervous/ worried

Riker: fair enough

Laura: *laughs* oh here *hands him $60* i told you i'd pay you back

Riker: i didn't actually think you would do it!

Laura: i'm a good friend! i pay you back, and i'm pretty sure you would pay me back if the shoe was on the other foot!

Riker: true! i would

Laura: exactly

Ross: *jogs up* hey!

Riaura: hey!

Ross: you two are talking at the same time again

Laura: yeaahh...

Ross: you alright?

Laura: perfect

Riker: i'm just gonna go and get on the bus...leave you two some privacy.. *leaves*

Ross: so...what did you two talk about

Laura: really Ross?

Ross: what?

Laura: it's like you don't trust me to be around your brother...well Riker anyway

Ross: no! of course i do, i know you two are just friends! *hugs her* your mine! don't forget that!

Laura: *feels slightly guilty* yeeaaahhh...

Ross: *pulls away* Rocky was right, you are acting strange...

Laura: no i'm not!

Ross: really Laura, cause it's like you feel guilty and your hiding something from me

Laura: what! no i'm not!

Ross: really...so what is it?

Laura: er... you see...

Ross: i'm waiting...

Laura: we're planning a surprise birthday party for Ratliff when he comes back!

Ross: is that what you didn't want to tell me? and who's we?

Laura: yes it is, and we is Me, Riker, Calum & Ryland

Ross: so why didn't you want to tell me?

Laura: cause we didn't want you to tell him

Ross: what?

Laura: come on Ross...we all know your the one closest to Ratliff

Ross: well...yeah can't argue about that

Laura: exactly, and with being on a tour bus with him for 3 month, you might say it you know!

Ross: oh...okay...i get it!

Laura: really?

Ross: yeah...so when is it?

Laura: er...the Friday after you come back...

Ross: we get back on a Friday...

Laura: yes! so the next Friday after that!

Ross: okay cool...so yeah whats the theme?

Laura: er...we're still deciding that...haven't you better go and get on the tour bus! i'm pretty sure everyone will be waiting for you!

Ross: your right...*starts walking* you coming?

Laura: yeah! just a moment i'm right behind you

Ross: okay! *walks off*

Laura: *text Riker* _we got a problem xx_

* * *

-inside the tour bus-

Riker: *about to get off*

Ross: *walks on* woah...nearly walked into you

Riker: yeah.. *gets a text and reads it eyes widen*

Ross: er...Riker you okay?

Riker: never better..

Ross: ah..by the way i know about your dirty little secret

Riker: *nervous but doesn't show it* you do?

Ross: yeah...about the party

Riker: * relived* oh thank god!

Ross: thank god? is there something else i should know

Riker: no!

Ross: oh, so i won't tell Ratliff about it..

Riker: about what?

Ross: you know...the surprise party for him when we get back to properly celebrate his birthday!

Riker: yes! that one i nearly forgot

Ross: clearly...so i promise i won't tell him!

Riker: alright.. er i'm gonna leave now bye *leaves*

Ross: well that was weird

* * *

-back with Laura-

Riker: you told Ross we're having a party?

Laura: well hello to you too!

Riker: a party really?

Laura: i was nervous! it was the first thing that popped into my head okay!

Riker: oh okay...so what are we gonna do huh? what happens in a couple of months time when we get back and there's no party!

Laura: except there will be!

Riker: one problem about that Laur...yeah...we haven't planned a party!

Laura: then we plan one!

Riker: Laur...it's gonna take a while! with the two of us planning one party...not to mention i'm away on tour!

Laura: then we'll get Ryland and Calum to help us with it!

Calum: *pops out of no where* oh no! i'm not helping covering for your lie!

Riker: *jumps*

Laura: *screams a little* don't do that!

Riker: and please help!

Laura: please Calum! it's a party you love parties!

Calum: *sighs* fine! but only cause i love parties! but you two have still gotta tell everyone else!

Laura: *sighs* we know

Riker: now we have to get Ryland to help us!

Ryland: *behind them* sure!

Riaura: *turn around and jump*

Riker: thanks bro!

Ryland: no problem!

Calum: your just agreeing with them?!

Ryland: he-llo have you met me? i'm a party animal!

Riaura: he speaks the truth

Laura: we've really gotta stop doing that

Riker: defiantly!

Rydel: *shouting* Riker? Ryland? ready to go?

Riker:oh then...we better go!

Laura: have a good tour!

Riker: will do! *hugs her* bye Laur!

Laura: bye Riker!

Riker: *pulls away* you coming Ry?

Ryland: yeah...lets go!

-they walk to the tour bus and get in-

Driver: ready?

Rydel: lets get LOUD!

Driver: *starts driving*

Raini, Laura, Calum: *waving* BYE!

Raini: so let's go home

Laura: lets

Calum: *whispers* so when are you gonna tell Ross...

Laura: *whispers back* it won't be until he gets back..they just left for tour, if he finds out now, well we don't know, cause they'll be along way from home...so yeah, it won't be until they get back?

Calum: *whispers* well make sure you do! otherwise i'm telling him...and we both know which mouth or mouths he would prefer it coming from *gets in the car*

Laura: *sighs and gets in the back*

Raini: Laur you alright?

Laura: just fine

Raini: missing Ross already? don't worry he'll be back before you know it

Laura: yeah...thats it...

So R5 left for tour, now you may thing this is where the story ends...but trust me, it's only just beginning, lets just say R5's tour won't be as smooth as they expect it to be...

* * *

**and that's chapter 11! again probably not my best but in all fairness it is nearly half 4 in the morning -.- **

**and i had a little scare with my laptop... yeah this thing for windows popped up when i was writing it, and it said windows have updated your system yada yada yada... you need to restart it for to be able to use them or whatever it said anyway...so i was gonna postpone it...but i accidently clicked the restart now button, but it came up with the following programs are refusing to let the machine shut down...or whatever..yeah i don't actually read what they say...bet you can't tell lol...so i just clicked the cancel button :D saved it! :D WOO! **

**and then i literally just had another scare! i was saving this chapter then it came up with the webpage is not responding or whatever and when i refreshed it the chapter was gone...so it didn't save it DX but luckily i just hit the back button and it was there! chapter saved WOO!**

**anyway review for chapter 12!**

**peace!**


	12. Riauras texting addiction & Hello Maia

**okay guys! you have no a idea how happy i am at this present moment in time! seriously you don't...so about an hour ago i watched a R5 interview and they said they are gonna come to the Uk soon! YEEEEAAAAHHHHHH BOY! i am *does megan simms voice* freak-ing seriously i fell of my bed like 5 times! 5! from freaking out so much and fangirling and screaming so much my throat hurts o.O and my parents told me to shut up cause i keept on screaming and screaming! yeaahh i'll be dead before they get here! anyway i sent the link to one of my friends whos a huge R5er and she was shaking...she called me on skype and everything hahah! anyway heres the next chapter enjoy!**

**Guest 1: Ross doesn't know yet :)**

**Guest 2: i am, i'm not gonna quit this story just writing yet :D although i have no idea how many chapters it's gonna be -.-**

**anyway on with the story**

* * *

-couple of weeks later-

Riker & Laura have been texting non stop...which is really weird for Calum, Raini. Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff Ross & Ryland...but the thing is they don't know who they are texting...so what i mean is Calum & Raini don't know who Laura's texting and the rest of R5 don't know who Riker is texting.. Raini and Calum presume that Laura's texting Ross and the rest of R5 well they don't know what to think..they've never seen Riker use his mobile so much! and yes Ross & Laura will text each other a few times a day, but it's things the simple stuff like hi, how are you? things like that. Ross is scared that they are drifting apart...but he doesn't know why! Ross truly does love Laura..with all his heart and all he wants to know is why is Laura being so distant from him.. anyway no time for Ross to worry about that.. he's preforming again in a few!

-with R5-

Backstage person: right guys your on!

-R5 walk on the stage-

Ross: hey! so the next song is from Austin and Ally...and it's not a love song..

You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no

Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song

Audience: *cheers*

Riker: *laughs*

Rydel: so what song would you all like next? but none that we've already preformed

Ratliff: how about here comes forever?

Ross: would you all like here comes forever

Audience: *cheers*

Rocky: i think they want here comes forever!

Some fan girls: we love you!

Rydel: *laughs* alright then

Rocky: I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

Ross: I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

R5: Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

Rocky: This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

Ross: I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

R5: Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x7]_

Ross: Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

R5:Here comes that movie scene

The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

-few songs later-

Rydel: so we're almost out of time

Audience: aww

Rocky: but we have time to have on more song

Ross: here's i want you bad

In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go  
CRAZY,  
Cuz you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

But I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
O, girl,  
I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you...  
BAD!

It's so hard, just to pretend,  
This sucks!  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
You're guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

Crazy,  
Cuz you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Riker: thats it for us...

Ross: good bye R5 family!

-the pose for the pictures that they do-

* * *

-backstage-

Riker: *texting Laura*

Rocky: dude! will you just tell us who your texting?

Riker: nope

Ratliff: seriously who got you texting this much?

Riker: it's no-one okay!

Rydel: if you say so...

Riker: ugh! you all are unbelievable..i'm going in the tour bus...i don't wanna here this! *walks to the tour bus*

Ross: *sighs* i'm just curious to know who it is he's next time

Ryland: *pops out of no where* i think i may have a idea...

Rocky: really who?

Ryland:er... coming Riker *runs off*

Rydel: well that was...

Ratliff: strange

Ross: very..

Rocky: Ross are you nearly done packing up?

Ross: nearly..you lot go ahead..i'll be right behind you

Rydel: okay...

-Rydel, Rocky & Ratliff leave-

Ross: *sighs and text Laura*

Laura/_Ross_

_heey ba_be! _just finished another_ _concert! xxx_

heey Rossy! so how was it? xxx

_as good as always xxx_

good! xxx

_so what are you upto? xxx_

nosey! xxx

_hurtfull xxx_

and just texting you...why? xxx

_is it such a crime to know what my gorgeous Girlfriend is up to xxx_

i guess not...i'd love to chat but i've got alot of homework to do..:/ xx

_awww! aga_in? _Laura can i ask you something? xxx_

okay go ahead... xx

_okay there's two things...one do you know who Riker's texting alot...it's like every free moment he has he's on his mobile texting who ever xxx_

ho_w _shouldi know? xx

_okay...maybe that was a stupid question to ask you..and the second thing, how come we don't talk as much as we should to xxx_

What do you mean? xx

_well we're boyfriend and girlfriend...we've not really text eachother while i've been away...do you not love me anymore? xxx_

don't be silly! of course i love you! it's just you've been busy and i've been busy so we haven't really had the chance to talk xx

_i guess your right..i should leave you to do your homework xxx_

Yeaaahh.. -.- i'll call soon..okay?

_okay :D_

-end of text convo-

Ross:; *walking out the door and walks into someone* oi watch... Maia?

Maia: hi Ross...

* * *

**dun dun dun! BEHOLD where the drama begins! **

**so what would you like to happen while Maia's around? **

**Review for chapter 12**

**i am still shaking, excited & Fangirling about R5 c!oming to England! it's like a dream come true¬! haha i'm saving up now XD **

**till next time!**

**peace!**


	13. Dinner plans - - - - - - - -WITH MAIA

**hey! so this is my LAST update for tonight... i still can't get over the fact that R5 are coming to the UK! daym! if this is what i'm gonna be like now...imagine what i'm gonna be like when i actually go to a R5 concert... o.O -.- anyway here it is! and this chapters more likely to be short cause it's 3 in the morning just gone...and I'm getting tired and i actually have to be up tomorrow morning -_-**

**Guest: don't worry Raia isn't gonna happen... **

**omg why are R5 tweeting while I'm writing this! it's just weird and awkward o.O and i don't like it! it creeps me out! DX hehe :P**

* * *

-back with Ross & Maia-

Ross: what are you doing here?

Maia: well i decided that i wanted to come to America...again!

Ross: yeah so you can make up some god damn lie about me again?

Maia: no..i actually came to apologize

Ross: say whaaat?

Maia: came to apologize...while i was back in Austraila i realized what i did was wrong! t

Ross: maybe you should of thought about that before you did what you did!

Maia: Ross please give me another chance!

Ross: go to hell! *walks to the tour bus*

Maia: Ross please! i just want to talk to you!

Ross: well i don't wanna talk to you! *puts his guitar case in the luggage part* can't you take the bloody hint! i. dont. like. you!

Maia: but i thought we had something in Puerto Rico Ross!

Ross: *laughs* you really think i'd go out with you? yeah that was acting...Maia...theres a difference between Acting & real life Maia and we had NOTHING going on between us...why can't you just get it into your thick head!

Maia: but Ross!

Ross: we were friends...but you had to wreck that didn't you! you truly are the wicked witch of the west!

Maia: Ross please let me talk about it! please just dinner tonight..now! please!

Ross: *sighs* just once

Maia: *nods*

Ross: and if i still don't like you, which i probably will, you leave me, my family & the rest of the Austin & Ally cast aswell

Maia: *crosses her fingers behind her back* i promise

Ross: fine...but let me have a shower...so meet up in half an hour

Maia: great! *walks away*

Ross: why do i get the feeling i'm gonna regret this or something bad will happen

Rocky: cause you will... and something will

Ross: how much did you hear?

Rocky: we all heard it Ross..

Rydel: what do you thing your doing? your practically going on a date with someone else while your in a relationship!

Ross: how can it be a date i hate her! end of conversation! now i'm going for a shower so if you would excuse me *pushes past them*

Riker: that boy is bonkers

Rocky: wow Riker, i didn't think you would of paid attention, too busy being on your phone!

Riker: shut up!

Ratliff: no he's right!

Riker: urgh! you people are impossible you know that right?

Rydel: just leave him alone..but who are you texting all the time?

Riker: non of your business! *goes to the back room and watches tv*

Rocky: i wanna know what he's hiding!

Rydel: same!

Rocky: and i will find out!

Ratliff & Ryland: *walk into the Room that Rikers in and watches TV with him*

Rydel: okay..?

Rocky: that wasn't weird at all...

* * *

**and that's chapter 13! **

**Review for chapter 14**

**i'm out! Later!**

**DAMN I WISH R5 WOULD STOP BLOODY TWEETING WHEN I'M WRITING A CHAPTER! well today was Ross but still! **

**and good night!**

**TBC!**


	14. Dinner with Maia & More Trouble

**hey! sorry for not updating yesterday i was out and i couldn't update at night cause i had to get up early this morning...i don't do mornings -.- **

**oh! and Raia is NOT gonna happen...okay! good... but something may happen...to Ross :P your just gonna have to read to find out :)**

**anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

-half an hour later-

Maia: *knocks on the tour bus door*

Rocky: *answers* urgh it's you

Maia: well hello to you to..Ross here

Rocky: just wait there

Maia: but it's freezing!

Rocky: *mocks her* but i don't care

Ryland: Rocky who...oh it's you

Maia: are all the Lynch's being rude tonight

Rydel: no...it's just you...

Ross: hey!

Rydel, Rocky & Ryland: thank god!

Ross: yeah yeah..i just saved your butts

Maia: are we going now?

Ross: sure!

Maia: urgh! would of thought you would of dressed better

Ross: you get what your given

Rocky: well said

Maia: urgh!*walks off*

Ross: i'll be back shortly...but that still isn't short enough -.-

Maia: ROSS!

Ross: i'm coming *walks off the tour bus and follows Maia*

Rocky: god help him

Rydel: yup

* * *

-with Ross and Maia-

Maia: so where are we going

Ross: MC Donald's

Maia: urgh really?

Ross: yes! you know really your acting like a real snotty cow...opps your not acting! you are one! and like i said earlier...you get what your given

Maia: i bet you would never take Laura out dressed like that, and to Mc Donald's would you..

Ross: *laughs* no i wouldn't...you know why...cause i actually love Laura, i care about here and more importantly...she's not you

Maia: hurtful :L

Ross: it was meant to be...suck it up and deal with it!

Maia: i don't get why you hate me

Ross: you've got to be joking! you almost ruined my life!

Maia: oh yeah.

Ross: they should of locked you up and threw away the key!

Maia: and thats why i'm here! to apologize!

Ross:it's gonna take a lot more then sorry to make it up! look were here!

Maia: shamefully we are

Ross: what do you want? wait i don't care! just find a seat and sit on it! *walks to the tills*

Maia: urgh! i can't believe i'm here! *finds a seat and sits down & text's ?*

**Maia/**_?_

**we're out...well we're in Mc Donalds on blue road...what a treat..not :/ **

_okay..we'll be there soon you sure you want to do this? _

**of course! i'm gonna teach him to not mess with me! and i'm gonna ruin his life like he ruined mine! **

_Alright...we'll be there soon _

**excellent****! **

-end of text convo-

Ross: *comes* here *hands her a double cheese burger and fries*

Maia: are you trying to make me fat?

Ross: *rolls his eyes* your such a diva

Maia: am not!

Ross: are to! it's Mc Donald's for crying out loud! pretty much everything is like this! just bloody eat it cause i ain't taking you anywhere else...got it!

Maia: *sighs* whatever! *starts eating*

Ross: *rolls his eyes and mumbles* diva

* * *

-with Riker and Ratliff **(that's why Ratliff wasn't with the others when Maia showed up, encase you were wondering)**-

Riker: *texting Laura*

Ratliff: *sits next to him* soo Riker...

Riker: *mocks him* soo Ratliff...

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes and smiles* so why are you in a happy mood everyday?

Riker: is it a crime to be happy?

Ratliff: no no! but you seem...more happy then ever..

Riker: so...

Ratliff: i reckon it's to do with whoever your texting

Riker: and why would that be?

Ratliff: cause it is...

Riker: alright..

Ratliff: *sighs* i know who it is who you've been texting...

Riker: and how would you know that? have you been looking at my cell phone?! dude have you ever heard of privacy?!

Ratliff: no i haven't been looking at your mobile...it really doesn't take a genius to work it out! it's not rocket science!

Riker: go on then..enlighten me...

Ratliff: it's Laura

Riker: ... -.-

Ratliff: see! i knew it! oh so this is why Laura & Ross haven't really been texting...

Riker: no...Laura & Ross is free to text eachother all they want

Ratliff: yes! but she's been texting you ALOT!

Riker: so...

Ratliff: shouldn't it be Laura & Ross

Riker: if Ross actually spent less time playing games or whatever on his mobile then he would be texting her a lot!

Ratliff: how do you know he plays games..

Riker: cause you can always hear him play angry birds or whatever

Ratliff: fair enough! but i thought she said that it was a good thing that we were going on tour so she can get over the fact that your in love with her!

Rocky: *walks in* your in love with Laura?!

* * *

**ooh! who do you thing Maia was texting? ****-.-**

**and now Rocky knows hehe! :P**

**Review for chapter 15!**

**TBC!**


	15. Rocky knows EVERYTHING & Maia's plan

**hey guys! i was honestly hoping to get another update in last night, but i had to at least start doing my homework :L yeeaah i hadn't started anything and i go back on Monday... opps who cares! and then i had to wait for my parents to fall asleep..but my mum was on the phone until like 3 this morning, and i fell asleep waiting for my parents to fall asleep so that failed -.- so here's the next chapter! hope you like it!**

**Reply:**

**Guest: hehe! lol :P **

**oh and last chapter i forgot a few things... i don't won Mc Donald's, angry birds and i made up the road name up! unless there really is a road called blue road somewhere... -.-**

* * *

-back with Riker, Rocky & Ratliff-

Rocky: your in love with Laura?!

Riker: er...

Ratliff: awkward...i'm just gonna go... *about to leave*

Riker: *pulls him back* if i'm going down, your coming with me!

Ratliff: *gulps* er...opps...

Riker: *rolls his eyes*

Rocky: i'm gonna ask you one more time... Riker your in love with Laura?!

Riker: *sighs* yes...i am

Rocky: does Ross know?

Riker: what do you think?

Rocky: yeeahhh i should of known that one...does Laura know?

Riker: er...

Rocky: Riker

Riker: *sighs* yes she does

Rocky: when did you tell her?

Riker: *coughs and mumbles* the day we started tour

Rocky: what?

Riker: i told her the day we left for tour!

Rocky: and how did she react?

Riker: well...she took it well

Ratliff: really...

Rocky: what exactly happened..

Riker: so... i told her how i felt...and she did honestly take it well cause we were talking about...something that happened..then one thing led to another, she wracked me with one of the pillows on my bed, i fell off my bed and that's how we ended up in a pillow fight with feathers everywhere

Rocky: so...is there anything else?

Riker: *lies* nope!

Rocky: so it isn't Laura who you've been texting all this time

Riker: er...

Rocky: it is isn't it

Riker: maybe...

Rocky: and Laura loves you back...doesn't she?

Riker: whhaaaatt? no! she's with Ross!

Rocky: Riker...if she's not in love with you then why would she be texting you a lot

Riker: fine...she said she might love me..

Rocky: oh my god! she can't do this! to Ross!

Riker: no Rocky!

Rocky: Riker! how would she know that she might be inlove with you!

Riker:...

Ratliff: they kissed!

Riker: RATLIFF!

Rocky: what?

Ratliff: they kissed

Rocky: when

Ratliff: they met each other at the park across my house...and they kissed i saw it!

Rocky: oh..

Riker: thanks alot Ratliff!

Ratliff: sorry! i had to tell him! it was only once...right..?

Riker: er...

Rocky & Ratliff: *eyes widen* RIKER!

Riker: fine...we kissed after we got all the feathers back in the pillows!

Rocky: so she's kissed you twice!

Riker: more like i kissed her, i made the first move both times!

Rocky: you've got to tell Ross!

Riker: not you too!

Ratliff: what do you mean

Riker: well Calum wants us to tell Ross!

Ratliff: Calum knows!

Riker: and Ryland

Rocky: wow your not they good at this secret thing!

Riker: they only found cause they were eavesdropping and that's why we have to throw a party for Ratliff

Ratliff: what's my party got to do with anything!?

Riker: well i don't know what exactly happened, you would have to ask Laura on that...but Laura told Ross that we were throwing a party cause Ross was questioning Laura bout why me and her were acting weird...i think anyway...and then she panicked and told him we were planning a surprise belated birthday party for Ratliff! she couldn't tell Ross the truth...not just yet

Rocky: oh

Riker: please don't tell Ross! not just yet! we'll do it on our own time! please Rocky! Calum, Ryland & Ratliff promised not to tell Ross, but can you promise please?

Rocky: you'll tell Ross in your own time?

Riker: yes

Rocky: both of you...meaning you and Laura?

Riker: yes!

Rocky: fine i promise! oooohhh so that's why your doing Rylands chores!

Riker: sadly yes...he us- wait i'm not gonna tell you what he does!

Rocky: good call! but can i tell Rydel!

Riker: NO! to many people now know..i can't risk Ross finding out before we are ready...do you understand

Rocky: yes

Riker: good! now run along

Rocky: okay... i'm just gonna watch tv *walks out the room*

Riker: and Ratliff please watch your tone of voice next time! cause next time it could be much...much worse!

Ratliff: what do you mean?

Riker: paparazzi/press or even Ross himself!

Ratliff: oh yeah! fine!

Riker: good! your a great friend! *pats his back*

Rydel: *walks in* hey!

Riker: hey!

Ratliff: hi!

Riker: i'm gonna get a drink.. *walks out*

Rydel: soo how are you?

Ratliff: good. you?

Rydel: fine thanks...how are you & Kelly going

Ratliff: we er...broke up

Rydel: oh my god! why?

Ratliff: for starters that she thought me and you had feelings for eachother...which is crazy right..

Rydel: psssh totally crazy! *blushes a little & hides it*

Ratliff: riighhtt...and second she couldn't deal with me going on tour a lot...being away from home all that! but it was a mutual agreement

Rydel: oh!...right i'm er...going to go to bed... i'm feeling tired *fake yawns*

Ratliff: okay...night Delly

Rydel: night! *leaves*

Ratliff: *sighs*

* * *

-meanwhile with Maia and Ross-

Maia: urgh it's so greasy!

Ross: duh! it's Mc Donald's we've been through this!

Maia: yeah yeah!

?: *walks in*

Maia: *smiles* you know...i am grateful you took me out *touches his leg with her foot*

Ross: er what are you doing?

Maia: kiss me!

Ross: what? no! i have a girlfriend and you know that!

Maia: so...she's not around is she?

Ross: so! i'm still not kissing you!

Maia: fine then! *stands up and walks over to his side of the table*

Ross: wha...?

Maia: *kisses him*

?: *takes a photo*

Ross: *pulls away* WHAT was that?

Maia: *walks back to her side* what was what? *smiles innocently* oh the kiss! i'm sorry but your so god damn hot! and i want youto be my boyfriend! come on dump Laura!

Ross: urgh! no way! i'm outta here! *stands up & gets his jacket* stay away from me, my friends & my family! Laura is my love of my life, not even you could ruin that *walks out*

Maia: *walks to ?* did you get it?

?: i got it!

Maia: good! Ross is going down! *smiles evily*

* * *

**and that's chapter 15!**

**Review for chapter 16!**

**tbc!**


	16. Ross anger, More Magazines & Laura knows

**hey all! :D i did get told of by some of you by leaving on a cliff hanger hehe! it's just so easy leaving on a cliffhanger oohh and guess what..i already have the ending thought out..not written or anything and i don't know how many chapters will be between this on and the final but...**

**Replies:**

**Guest 1: i dunno...i guess it's how it goes :P**

**Guest 2: hehe lol! well here's the next chapter! so you didn't actually have to wait very long...just a few hours hehe**

**and OMG Davis Cleveland (from shake it up) follows me on twitter EEEEEPPPPPP! anyway on with the story!**

* * *

-5 minutes later-

Ross: *walks into the tour bus angrily mumbling gibberish* **(huh i never knew gibberish was spelt like that! this is the times i love Spell check hehe)**

Rocky: wwwoooaaahhh! you ok bro!

Ross: NO!

Riker: er...what's up?

Ross: lets just say Laura's probably gonna break up with me soon -.-

Ratliff: why?

Ross: cause of Maia!

Ryland: *sighs* we told you, you shouldn't of took Maia out for dinner

Ross: well, this tour is separating us...and now she's gonna think i'm cheating on her! god damn it! i'm going to bed! *walks to his bed, gets changed and gets into bed and draws the curtain*

Riker: woah, she really must of done something bad...especially if Ross is like that!

Rocky: yeah, but why didn't he just tell us what happened?

Ryland: i don't know...who know's what goes through his head!

Ratliff: true that..

* * *

-the next morning-

Rocky: *wakes up and see's Riker & Ryland looking at something* hey...what's that?

Riker: er...you know Ross was angry last night

Rocky: yup

Ryland: well here *hands him the magazine*

_Maia Mitchell and Ross Lynch dating? _

_*has the picture of them kissing*_

_what happened to Laura...full details inside page 7&8_

Rocky: oh...OOOHHH!

Ryland: yup

Ratliff: hey guys! what you looking at?

Rocky: here *hands him the magazine*

Ratliff: well that's not good

Riker: no shit

Ryland: i wonder how Laura's taking it

Riker, Rocky, Ratliff: *eyes widen* Laura!

Rydel: what about her

Ratliff: look *hands her the magazine*

Rydel: ROSS!

Ross: hey!

Rydel *slaps him*

Riker, Rocky, Ratliff & Ryland: ooohhh *makes an ouch face*

Ratliff: that's gonna leave a mark..

Ross: er...

Rydel: HOW COULD YOU!

Ross: how could i what?

Rydel: you know _dinner _with Maia!

Ross: why did you say dinner like that?

Rydel: urgh! how are you so stupid! here *hands him the magazine*

Ross: oh! this isn't what it looks like!

Ratliff: really...cause it looks like you and Maia are having a good time there¬!

Ross: she kissed me! oh man! what about Laura!

Riker: yeaah she's not taking it to well

Ross: how would you know?

Riker: cause Calum just texted! here *chucks him his mobile*

Ross: *catches* oh wow *chucks it back*

Riker: *catches it*

Ross: *gets a text* well she doesn't want to speak to me! cause i just got a really hatefull text of Raini!

Rydel: well you deserve it!

Rocky: yeah..it can't be a good thing for your _girlfriend_ to see that *points to the magazine* first thing in the morning!

Ross: but she kissed me! and why did you say girlfriend like that?

Ratliff: well maybe who knows if your still with her this moment! and you can't exactly go to her house and try and sort it out! your on tour!

Ross: well she's gonna have to come here!

Riker: no offence bro...but i think your the last person she wants to see right now...

Ross: who cares! my relationship its hanging on a short piece of thread here!

Rydel: well you should of thought of that before you locked lips with Maia! *walks out the tour bus

Rocky: where are you going?

Rydel: i need some air!

Rocky: i'm coming...you two

Ratliff: sure!

Ross: Riker?

Riker: sorry man...your mess... *walks out the tour bus with Ratliff & Rocky*

Ross: *sighs* well i better see what the article says *turns to the page of the article*

_we all knew that Austin & Ally star Ross Lynch got cast with Maia Mitchel do to a Disney movie...teen beach movie_

_and we all know Ross is or was in a relationship with his co-star Laura Marano..._

_but what we didn't know is on screen chemistry between Lynch and Mitchel came off screen..._

* * *

-meanwhile with Laura, Raini & Calum-

Raini: look Laura you don't have to do this!

Laura: *sighs* i'm gonna have to read it at some point aren't i? i might as well get it done now! anyway i started reading it now..so Calum hand it me back over..

Calum: *sighs* if i must... *hands the magazine back to Laura*

Laura: *reads*

_the couple were seen leaving the arena together after R5's performance in... (__**i don't know where they were when Ross & Maia went out for Dinner together i don't live in America sadly -.-) **__some may say they were arguing and Ross was trying to ignore Maia, but we all knew that was failing.. as when she left...she only came back half an hour wearing a totally different outift __**(btw she was wearing thi**__s www.(polyvore).c(om/summer_)time/set?id=77525850 __**just take out the brackets when you copy and paste) **__only to be greated rudely by Rocky, Rydel & Ryland...but not that we can blame them...then the couple, Ross & Maia left the tour bus only to go to Mc Donalds.. typical guy move but as the "dinner" drawed to an end.. Maia put her foot on Ross' leg as seen by a few witnesses and requested Ross to kiss her..but he said no...but only to do so for her to go round and do it her self...and trust me we saw no pulling back from Ross anytime soon...some may say that he quite loved the kiss..but soon after that Ross fled the restrant from an unknown reason.. but... only for it to be comfermed my Maia that it was a date and we should see some off screen romance between the two of them...but also what we don't know is how Laura feels about this? and when did Ross & Laura break up? and could this be the end of Raura as we know it?_

Laura: *tearing up* i...can't take this! why would he do this to me? if he didn't love me as much as i loved him why didn't he just tell me! i knew that Maia and Ross would have something going on! but he didn't have the decenty to tell me! and i fell for his lies! he said he didn't have any feelings towards her!

Raini: Laura..

Laura: no i'm done! *runs to her bedroom, slams her door, jumps on her bed, face down on the pillows and starts crying*

Raini: what are we gonna do

Calum: first we're gonna give her some space..it's what she needs right now! we'll come back in a day or two..

Raini: okay..then what?

Calum: then we talk to her about it..

Raini: and then i kick Ross' butt out of this country! cause that's what he deserves on cheating on my best friend!

Calum: sure...whatever! come on lets just go

Raini & Calum: *leave*

* * *

-back with Ross-

Ross:*just finished reading the arcticle* what did i do?

* * *

**and that's chapter 16! i know this chapter is kinda sad...but trust me this isn't the end of the drama... theres still a ton more**

**and oh yeah but...depending how this story goes and how exactly it ends..there may be a sequel in the works for you all! :D**

**review for chapter 17!**

**good night/good morning/ good afternoon where ever you are!**

**i'm out!**

**TBC!**


	17. Maia visits Laura

**hey! so here's the next chapter! :D and well the title basically spells drama hehe :D i don't have anything to say really.. -.-**

**reply:**

**Guest: hehe lol! who doesn't love Ross? hehe :D we know he's innocent, Ross knows he's innocent Laura's heart broken and everyone else doesn't really know what to believe.. :P **

**anyway on with the story**

* * *

-couple of hours later, with Laura-

Maia: *knocks on Laura's door*

Laura: *groans, gets out of bed, walks downstairs and answers the door* WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Maia: poor poor Laura so heartbroken and innocent about her cheeting boyfriend!

Laura: urgh! go away you son of a bitch!

Maia: well we all knew Ross had feelings for me... i just made him realize it!

Laura: so...

Maia: Ross is now mine! so you can fuck of and leave him alone

Laura: and why don't you go back to Australia! before i have you thrown out of this country and never be able to return **(yeeaaah i forgot the actual word..) **

Maia: pssh you can't do that

Laura: and how do you expect me to leave Ross alone...huh? we are on the same show together!

Maia: oh really... so did you know that Ross never really loved you?

Laura: did you know your a cow? now get of my property buh-bye *shuts the door in her face*

Maia: *turns around evilly smiles* phase 2 complete... now all i gotta do is wait for Ross to come to his sense's and ask me out *walks away*

Laura: *text's Raini, breaks down and cries*

* * *

-meanwhile with Raini & Calum-

Calum: i wonder how Laura's doing

Raini: *reads the text* not well

Calum: what?

Raini: *in a Trish voice* guess who just had a visit from Maia

Calum: i see what you did there!

Raini: *laughs*

Calum: wait...Laura just had a visit from Maia!

Raini: yep!

Calum: does that bitch like to ruin peoples life's

Raini: yes! cause she's a psycho that can't take no for an answer! anyway i'm gonna go and see Laura

Calum: i'm coming with you!

Raini: aren't you the one that said "give her space"

Calum: yeah..but that's before i knew Maia went there

Raini: okay lets go

-they go to Laura's-

* * *

-meanwhile back with Laura-

Laura: *texts Riker*

**laura/**_riker_

**hey! where are you on the 11th of Apirl? xx**

_hey, we're in new york why?__xx _

**no reason.. xx**

_Laura Marie Marano...what are you up to xx_

**fine..i had a surpise visit from Maia earlier.. xx**

_oh god! are you okay...i take it you saw the magazine.. xx_

**yeah i did, and i'm alright all things considering xx**

_hey, if you need a friend i'm here for you_ xx

**duh! your the one I've been texting loads! :P hehe but thank you! xx**

_first that's rude! but your welcome! xx_

**:D xx**

_so anyway what are you up to? xx_

**promise me you won't tell anyone! xx **

_i promise!_ xx

**well, considering i'm gonna be in new york anyway on the 11, and i figured you wouldn't be far away, i'm gonna make a surprise visit! xx**

_to Ross? xx_

**yep! we need to break up.. -.- this was just an example...what happens if there's another time! i can't risk it Riker! xx**

_hey hey hey! i understand you! my first girlfriend did the same to me :( xx_

**aww :( xx **

_but i found someone new ;) xx_

**hehe! shut up :D anyway i gotta go..i'm gonna talk through these things with Raini & Calum! remember DON' .ANYONE! xx**

_i won't i'll text you later yeah? xx_

**sure! bye! xx**

-end of text convo-

Raini: *walks in* Laura what's all this about

Laura: i'm going New York on the 10th to the 15th...wanna join me?

* * *

**oohh! Laura's going to New York...hmmm can someone spell DRAMA! hehe!**

**Review for chapter 18! **

**TBC**


	18. Agree or Disagree & Laura's feelings

**hey guys! SORRY for not updating this story since Saturday! i've had to finish homework and go back to school to get MORE homework! it's annoying but hey! what can you do? life for you! :P **

**Replies:**

**Nora: hehe here's the next chapter :D xx**

**Guest: haha lol :D **

**hehe braice your selves for alot of drama hehehe! in future chapters they've gotta get there first! :D sorry i just had to put that..but you can tell there's Drama gonna be on the way :D **

* * *

-back with Laura, Raini & Calum-

Laura: i'm going to New york on the 10th to the 15th wanna join me?

Raini: your crazy gurl! but why those dates?

Laura: well i've got a photo shoot and i wondered if you wanna come with me..

Calum: nice try...what's the real reason Laura?

Laura: it's true! i honestly do have a photo shoot at New York!

Calum: yah...but there's more and i know it!

Laura: *groans* fine! there is something else...

Raini: your going to see Ross!

Calum: *mumbles* or Riker...

Raini: what?

Calum: nothing!

Laura: yes i'm going to see him!

Raini: well chicka...i'm coming with you!

Laura: you are?! *smiles*

Calum: you are? *shocked*

Raini: yes..as i said earlier, i wanna kick his butt out of this country for hurting my best friend!

Laura: *giggles* thanks Raini...but you don't have to do that

Raini: i know...i want to though!

Calum: well i don't want to miss all the fun...so i'm coming!

Laura: great! so i'll buy the tickets...all you need to do is pack and get your passports sorted

Caini: we're flying there!

Laura: duh! it would take forever to drive there! we live in LA and New York is the other side of the country

Caini: fair enough!

Laura: so your in?

Caini: definatly! :D

Laura: excellent! *gets a phone call* urgh ignore *ignores it*

Raini: who was it?

Laura: no one!

Calum: Maia or Ross

Laura: it doesn't matter anyway! who fucking cares?!

Raini: language miss Marano

Laura & Calum: *laughs*

* * *

-with R5-

Ross: *chucks his phone at the wall* urgh! she won't pick up!

Rocky: who Laura?

Ross: yep!

Riker: no surprise there

Ross: wow your actually talking now...why aren't you texting your "mystery girl"..

Riker: er...cause she's busy...

Ross: sure...

Riker: she is! you have no idea!

Ratliff: *mumbles* literary...

Ross: huh?

Ratliff: nothing!

Ross: okay...

Rydel: not surprising she's not picking up...you did cheat on her...

Ross: i didn't fucking cheat!

Ryland: according to the whole world...you did!

Rocky: come on...i'm sure you kissed back...

Ross: well...

Rydel: ROSS! i feel sorry for Laura this moment! really! i can't imagine what she's going through!

Ross: she kissed me first!

Rydel: Ross that's like saying you hit i don't know Riker and saying he hit you first!

Riker: hey!

Rydel: sorry! but the points still there!

Ratliff: even i wouldn't use that excuse!

Ryland: it doesn't even work on me!

Rydel: see...

Ross: i guess...

Rocky: here's an idea...call Raini or/and Calum...maybe they are with her now!

Ross: no Rocky that's...not actually stupid! why didn't i think of that!

Riker: cause your stupid!

Ross: hurt..full! i'm gonna call Calum...

Ratliff: you do that!

Ross: *rolls his eyes, picks up his phone and calls Calum*

* * *

-back with Laura & Raini-

Laura: *eating ice cream and watching tv*

Raini: Laura is this really the answer...eating ice cream and watching rom-coms?

Laura: yes! it is!

Raini: well i'm not gonna argue for ice cream.. *goes to the kitchen, gets a spoon and about to take a spoon full*

Laura: *pulls the ice cream away* my ice cream!

Raini: Laura...

Laura: *glares at Raini*

Raini: your ice cream i got it!

Laura: STUPID LOVE WHY DOES IT HURT! DON'T BELIEVE THE GUY HE'S ONLY GONNA CHEAT ON YOU ON SOMEONE HE SWEARS HE DOESN'T LIKE, LIKE THAT! GRR!

Raini: alright that's enough of that *turns off the tv*

Laura: it just hurts to much! he's the first guy i actually loved and he does this! he stole my first kiss something i'm never gonna get back!

Calum: yeah like it isn't hurting him!

Laura: aghh! i thought you left!

Calum: i went to the store to get some goughurt for you!

Laura: *stands up and runs to me* gimme gimme gimme!

Caini: *laughs*

Calum: here *hands it to her*

Laura: yay!

Raini: there's the happy Laura i know and love!

Laura: *laughs*

-Calum's phone rings-

Laura: Calum are you gonna get that

Calum: er...sure *answers it*

_Calum/_ **Ross/** **_raini/_** Laura/ outside the phone call

_yellow? _

**Calum! are you with Laura?**

_Ross?_

**no it's Rydel...yes it's Ross! again are you with Laura! **

_Er..._ *mouths* it's Ross

Laura: *eyes widen*

_er...why do you want to know? _

**cause i want to talk to her...duh...she won't answer her phone! **

_well can you blame her! _

**just please are you with Laura or not? **

Laura: *shakes her head*

_nope...just me and Raini here! no Laura! _

**why would you and Raini be hanging out without Laura? **

_cause Laura's currently heart broken and doesn't want to face the paparazzi or the world! more importantly...you!_

**just let me explain! please! **

_**Listen up Lynch! you better watch your back! cause after what you did your gonna be hospitalized for a lonnng**__**time! **_

Laura: *giggles*

Raini: *mouths* shut up!

Laura: *face palms*

**was that Laura? **

Ross just fuck off and leave me alone! stop fucking calling me, or using our friends to call me! okay! get the fucking hint I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!

**But Laura! **

but nothing! bye Ross *hangs up*

Ross: but... *sighs*

Laura: we defiantly need to go to New York now!

Raini: are you sure?

Laura: positive! i need to break up with him...it's easier done in person! then by phone call

Raini: alright...i er...gotta go now.. bye Laur, Calum!

Laura & Calum: bye Raini!

Raini: *leaves*

Calum: are you sure that's all your going to New York for...

Laura: i have no idea what your talking about!

Calum: you sure your going there just to talk to Ross...

Laura: huh...

Calum: i know it wasn't Ross who you were texting all the time... another Lynch...blonde...21...ring any bells?

Laura: *sighs* Calum...

Calum: i know your upset and heart broken...but you were doing the same!

Laura: technically we weren't... we weren't and still not actually dating... so technically i never cheated on Ross

Calum: but you did kiss...twice

Laura: i know...but the difference is, is that Ross kissed her! the girl he swore he didn't have any feelings towards when he asked me out! and already kissed for teen beach movie! i knew it! and i just couldn't take it! so when i saw the magazine! i just felt so heart broken! i just couldn't take it anymore! i knew he had feelings for her and that just proves it! but now it's all over the god damn world and i look like a freaking idiot who had her boyfriend cheat on her with his co-star for their movie together! and that's why it hurts so much...that and he's the first guy i ever loved

Calum: wow...

Laura: yep.. anyway i'm tired..so...

Calum: yeah i understand you want to be on your own...

Laura: please not to be rude...

Calum: sure...bye Laur

Laura: bye Calum

Calum: *leaves*

Laura: *sighs and watches tv*

* * *

**and that's chapter 18! again sorry for the wait... :( **

**Review for chapter 19! **

**TBC!**


	19. We're of to New York & Rydels Madness

**hey guys! so i don't really have any words...but i do have a poll on my profile..have a look and vote please! :D **

**Reply:**

**Guest: LOL! your review made me laugh! just imagine what she's gonna be like when they get there ;)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

10th of April-

Laura's POV-

in my opinion, this day couldn't of come sooner! I've been waiting, and now the day's finally come, me Raini & Calum are going to New York baby! woo! we're gonna have a good time! well as good as it can get going to talk to your soon to be ex boyfriend and the guy who you are kinda in a relationship, but it's not official, with, who happens to be your soon to be ex's brother...yeah my life's complicated, but i'm a celebrity, it happens.

so right now i am waiting for Raini & Calum to get here, then we are going to the airport to catch the flight to New York, they better hurry up, we have to be at the airport in a hour or we miss check in and won't get there! oh here they are. "woo NEW YORK BABY!" i heard Calum shout when he got out the car, and then Raini saying "we're not in New York yet you twit, we're at Laura's" oh Raini does make me laugh and which Calum replied with a oooohhhh and i just roll my eyes at my friends

"hello?" Raini said as she walked in

"hey" i replied

"woo! we're going to New York gurl" she said and i laughed

"and a guy" Calum said

"to see 5 other guys and one other girl" i said "and to have fun" i quickly added

"the great 9 reunited on R5's tour" Raini said and we all laughed "anyway where's your suitcase?"

"it's upstairs, Calum can you carry it down for me please, it's to heavy for me!" i ask/tell

"sure, is it in your bedroom?" he asked to which i replied sarcastically

"no it's in the bathroom" Raini just laugh and Calum just rolled his eyes

"i know your sorta going through a break up, but that was R.U.D.E" he says as he walks upstairs...crazy person

"so, how you doing?" Raini asks me

"i'm great!" i say "all things considering, i mean this time tomorrow, roughly, i'm gonna be a single pringle"

"aren't you already one?" Raini asked, gee Calum moment there Raini?

"it isn't official yet, i don't want to talk to him, but i need to break up with him, which is easier to do in person then over phone..you know what i'm saying?" i just said

"yeah i guess" Raini said "just one question though"

"okay.." i feel like i know what she's gonna ask me

"how the hell did you find out that they were going to be at New York tomorrow and the 12th?" yep...

"er... the internet" i said lying of course...

"the internet?" Raini asks, oh shit she doesn't believe me

"yes the internet, their er..website has all the places and dates...didn't you know that" i said sorta lying, but they do have the places and tour dates on the website so she should believe me...right?

"do they?" oh man she doesn't know

"yes...how else do the people who want to see them live buy tickets duh" that should do it

"i'm having a look right now!" she shouted

"you do that..." i just say..what? i just want to get to the airport

"oh right yeah..."

"Right then are we going then, and Laura what have you got in here?" Calum said/asked struggling to carry my suitcase

"me to know, and you to...not know" i simply said

"ha ha" he replied sarcasticly

"to the airport!" Raini just said and i couldn't agree more

* * *

-meanwhile somewhere else **(sorry i have no idea where R5 were on the 10th -.-)**-

Riker's POV-

so Laura should be on the way to New York by now, well be at the airport getting ready to leave...i'm the only one that knows, so i'm gonna have to act surprised.. it's Ross' fault, i know it sounds mean, but who would of seen it coming! it was all over the world that Ross Lynch cheated on is girlfriend...some fans are even taking it out on the band! sorta...it's not our entire fault, and i said some, so like a couple here and there, majority just blame Ross, like they should do. it sounds mean i know, but it is his fault! peoples shouldn't take it out on the band. paparazzi have been non stop asking us questions...again mainly Ross, and asking Laura questions! it's so frustrating! why? why? why?

"ugh! she still won't answer her phone to me" Ross shouted, frustrated

"Ross..it's been two weeks, take the bloody hint!" Rydel said, man she sounded angry

"okay...sheesh no need to sound angry" Ross said whining

"i'm sorry...wait i'm not! you should be sorry! we've had non stop harassment from the paparazzi/press cause of you! and i'm pretty sure it's been the same for Laura! probably worse considering she was the one that got cheated on!" Rydel exclaimed, huh i wonder how long she kept that bottled up

"Ry..." Ratliff started

"shut up!" she interrupted w.o.w it's all he's talked about! Laura this, Laura that! it's getting fucking annoying!" wow she must me angry if she swore, she never swears! and i do mean never, unless she's really really REALLY angry

"okay, you need to calm down!" Rocky said

"no! I've kept it bottled up for two weeks, it was gonna come out sooner or later, aren't you all thinking the same thing?" she asked, calming down a little and i do mean a little and we all nodded a little

"gee thanks!" Ross said

"i'm sorry bro...but Rydel's right, it's getting really annoying!" Ryland said

"well excuse me for wanting to talk to my _girlfriend_ i do care about her!" Ross said arguing back

"ex girlfriend" i mumble but that was blocked by Rydel shouting again, so no one heard me

"WELL IF YOU FUCKING CARED ABOUT HER YOU WOULDN'T OF BLOODY CHEATED ON HER WOULD YOU!" Rydel shouted, yup she's mad

"okay Ry you need to cool down" Ratliff said dragging her to the back room

"but i'm not done yet!" Rydel said

"yes...yes you are" Ratliff said "you need to cool down, cause we've still got another 2hrs before we stop so you can't exactly go outside" he continued closing the door

"but...grr!" was all we heard after that, coming from Rydel

* * *

Back with Laura, Raini & Calum-

Raini's POV-

so we're at the airport, and we made it to check in just on time! now we had to wait 2 hours until we can board the plane, just great, what to do just sitting around doing nothing...well if that's what you think we're doing...you are wrong, me and Laur are shopping in duty free, and we're dragging poor Calum with us! but we promised to buy him something if he be's quite, so he is...woo! only 15 minutes before we board the plane! and we still need to buy something for Calum... but he hasn't seen anything that he likes...oh well, if he doesn't like anything he'll just have to wait until we get to New York!

"Flight 687 from LA to New York now boarding" wwwwoooo that's our call NEW YORK BABY! and then the person repeated it in spanish or whatever language it is..

"but i still haven't got anything" Calum said

"you didn't like anything" i said

"what? i liked loads of things!" Calum said...he did?

"you did?" me and Laura said in unison...see great minds DO think alike

"yes...loads of things" Calum replied

"we'll buy you something in New York" Laura said "that's if we get the plane there without you complaining of not getting something!" she added

"okay...lets go to New York" Calum said

and then we boarded the plane...oohh i can't wait to kick Ross' butt! he's had it coming and he doesn't know what's gonna hit him...literary

* * *

**and that's chapter 19! does someone want to help Ross from "Raini's Wrath"? lol! **

**do you want me to make the chapters like this in the future,...or like how they were? **

**and Review for chapter 20! **

**TBC!**


	20. Rydellington

**hey guys!. well i am actually losing my mind cause R5 keep on posting pics of the LOUD tour and i am losing my mind looking at them! AGHH! I. LIVE. IN. THE. WRONG. COUNTRY! Friday night Riker & Rocky were on my TV XD now i wanna see them live -.- UN FAIR!...so yeah! rant over hehe enjoy! :D**

**Guest: hehe lol! she just got annoyed by him**

**oohh and i have a poll on my proflie, vote please! the summary of the story is also on my profile :D**

* * *

1 hour later-

Ross still hasn't given up trying to get hold of Laura, much to Riker, Ratliff, Rocky & Ryland's annoyance...even the bus driver is getting annoyed and the bus driver rarely gets annoyed! a lot like Rydel.. speaking of which, Rydel's still in the back room trying to cool off, thank goodness she isn't where everyone else is, or she probably would of jumped out the bus...moving or still, she would rather walk to the next stop then listen/watch Ross try and get hold of Laura repeatedly... Ratliff had enough so before he kicks off he decided to join Rydel

Rydel: hey!

Ratliff: hey!

Rydel: what are you doing in here?

Ratliff: trying to cool down..

Rydel: why?

Ratliff: one word.. Ross

Rydel: technically that's a name..but i'm guessing..

Ratliff: he's non stop calling Laura

Rydel: *laughs* if i was in there then, i would of been tempted to jump out the window! seriously its annoying! why can't he take the hint!

Ratliff: i know right! it's like he's oblivious to the fact she doesn't want to talk to him! i'm not trying to be mean, but he is sometimes stupid!

Rydel: i know right! i love him, he's my brother, but he's an idiot when it comes to girls!

Ratliff: i know he can't see the fact that his brother is in love with her!

Rydel: what?

Ratliff: *eyes widen* oh shit...

Rydel: w-which one...

Ratliff: er...

Rydel: Ratliff..

Ratliff: well...er.. it's er...

Rydel: never mind...i must of been hearing things

Ratliff: yes! you we're i said i'm in love with you..

Rydel: y-you are?

Ratliff: yes..

Rydel: but when you said you and Kelly broke up cause she thinks me and you have feelings for each other...you said it was crazy?

Ratliff: that was 2 weeks ago.. since then I've been having these feelings towards you i haven't realized before

Rydel: aww

Ratliff: aww man i've just screwed everything up

Rydel: Ratliff...

Ratliff: aww man this is the part where you say you will never feel the same way..

Rydel: *laughs* Ratliff i never said that...and i do feel the same way

Ratliff: you do?

Rydel: yes..i do!

Ratliff: should we keep this a secret between us...for a while, we don't know how everyone's gonna react...especially Riker considering he's the oldest

Rydel: aww man i never thought of that...wait does this mean we're

Ratliff: official...yes...i mean if you want to...

Rydel: i do

Both: *lean in*

Riker: *walks in* hey!

Rydel & Ratliff: *jump away*

Ratliff: hey bud! *scratches the back of his neck nervously*

Riker: was i interrupting something?

Rydellington: nope!

Riker: oh good! *turns on the tv and sits down*

* * *

**and that's chapter 20! a few of you wanted Rydellington..so here it is! :D  
**

**Review for chapter 21**

**who knows where i got the idea of Riker interrupting them... ;) **

**TBC!**


	21. We're in New York baby!

**hey all! here's the next chapter! hope you like it!**

**Replies:**

**Michelle L: hahaa! old R5tv moments! :D they need more...soon! XD and i'm glad your liking the story**

**Guest: lol**

**my friend started reading this story a couple of hours ago..so Em if your still reading this now...thanks! :D and hiiii! :D lol xx**

* * *

couple hours later-

with Laura, Raini & Calum-

intercom: this is your captain speaking we should be landing at JFK airport **(is that right, i know it's an airport somewhere, is it in New York or Washington?) **in 20 minutes so put your seat belts on as we start our descent thank you for flying with American Airlines and thank you for your co-operation

Laura: WOO! New York!

some random person in front of her: oh shut up already!

Laura: gee rude much!

Random persons daughter: NO WAY YOUR LAURA MARANO!

Caini: are we invisable!

Rpd **(random persons daughter, i'm too lazy to keep on typing that)**: and Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy! omg where's Ross?

Raini: er...

Calum: not here...

Raini: i think she can see that Calum

Rpd: duh?! anyway can i have your auto graphs

Laura, Raini & Calum: sure where do you want us to sign

Rpd: here in my note book *hands Laura her note book*

Laura: thanks *signs her autograph* Raini..

Raini: *signs her auto graph* & Calum..

Calum: *signs his auto graph* there you go sweetie!

Rpd: thank you! dad say sorry for having a go at Laura!

Random person: i'm sorry..and sweetie you are bossy for a 9 year old!

Rpd: what can i say, you shouted at one of my many idols!

Laura: aaww i'm one of your idols?

Rpd: all the Austin & Ally cast is!

Caini: awww! thank you!

Rpd: so are you going to see Ross...i'm a huge Raura shipper

Laura: er...yes i'm going to see Ross...but er i don't really wanna talk about it

Rpd: how come?

Laura: *sighs* let's just say Ross did something bad, and he's gonna pay the price for it

Rpd: oh okay

Random person: come on sweetie, lets leave the celebrities alone

Rpd: okay...bye Laura, Raini & Calum

Laura, Raini & Calum: cya!

* * *

-hour later-

Laura, Raini & Calum: *walk into their hotel room* WOOOAAAHHH! **-it's a penthouse suite so they have separate bedrooms- **

Worker: will this be exceptable Miss Marano, Miss Rodriguez & Mr Worthy?

Laura, Raini & Calum: yes!

Worker: bars are open all day until 2am, breakfast is at 8-10am Lunch is at 1-3pm Dinner is at 6-10pm...there's cards on the table for meal times if you stay, here are your room keys...3 sets *hands room keys to Laura* ! if you require Lunch to go, when/if you leave the grounds just say so! enjoy your stay here and enjoy New York! *leaves*

Raini: nice guy...

Laura: he was just doing his job!

Raini: yeah yeah...

Laura: *rolls her eyes* this is gonna be a long trip

Calum: to right!

Laura: WE'RE IN NEW YORK BABY WOOOO!

Caini: *laugh*

* * *

**and that's chapter 21! sorry if it's short...i've got school in 6hrs -.- yeeeaaah i shouldn't of really been doing this but hey! i can't sleep :P**

**so and more drama begins ;)**

**review for chapter 22! and don't forget to vote on my poll! :D**

**TBC**


	22. Seeing Ross

**hey guys! i know I've not updated this story since..Sunday was it? anyway so here's the next chapter and good news! i'm OFF school on Friday...inset day WOO! though we only went back after Easter last Monday...WHAT IS THE POINT in having an inset day a week after we go back...school DOESN'T make any sense...anyway so that means on Friday i will be updating as much as possible! WWOO! and thanks to those who have voted on my poll! vote if you haven't done yet! :D i have a question about that...i'll put it at the bottom! anyway...**

**Reply: **

**Nora: well looking at pics could be an option...but how that goes and how it happens..well your going to have to wait and see! :D**

**now on with da story! :D**

* * *

The next day-

Narrator- so it's midday in NYC, Ross is still trying to get hold of Laura, though he won't need to in a short time... only Riker knows that Laura's visiting, they arrived in NYC at about 5am so they have been sleeping until 10 and then...well they nearly lost two of their guitars, good thing Rocky & Ratliff we're able to catch up to the cab and get them back...lesson learnt...don't trust New York drivers, especially taxi drivers, though Riker can't help but think about his experience with Laura in the back of a taxi cab...rude cab driver, having a laugh and now look, they are going to be seeing Laura soon, and well you know the saying, expect the unexpected, well that describes the situation...well lets just say. And meanwhile with Laura, she's on her way to see them, with Raini and Calum... well Calum said he doesn't want to miss the drama and there will be some! trust me! Laura's going to see Ross...well he's in for a shocker! especially when she's knocking on the tour bus door.. oohh speaking of which...

Raini: *wearing htt(p:/)(ww) .c(o)m/cgi/set(?id=799)98215 just take out the brackets again*Laura, there's still time to back down...

Laura: *wearing w(ww).pol(yv)ore.c(om)/cgi/set?i(d=79997)752 just take out the brackets* i know, but i won't

Raini: are you sure about this?

Laura: absolutely! i wouldn't of come here...to the tour bus..if i wasn't

Calum: Raini, there's no backing down now

Raini: i know..i just want to make sure she's doing the right thing..once it's done, it can't be undone

Laura: don't you think i know that? i want this doing, i need this doing! please just except the fact that it's going to be done

Raini: alright..i just don't want you to regret it later on

Laura: *laughs* i won't

Calum: *mumbles* to right she won't

Laura: *glares at Calum*

Raini: okay... you gonna knock then

Laura: yep

* * *

Just before- **oh and R5 are wearing what they wore in the LOUD video**

Ross: *sighs lying on his bed* she's _never _gonna forgive me is she?

Rocky: i don't think so bro

Rydel: you still obsessing over Laura? Riker he's still obsessing about Laura!

Ratliff: *walks in* Really Ross... i'm sorta agreeing with Rydel, take the bloody hint!

Riker: *walks in* yeaah...she'll talk to you when she's ready to

Ross: but it's been too weeks!

Ryland: well it's your fault!

Rydel: just except the fact -knocking on the door- *walks to the door* that Laura's not gonna talk... *opens the door* LAURA?

Laura: heeey!

Ross: *jumps up forgets he's on a high bunk & falls out of bed* OWW!

Rydel: *laughs*

Ryland: Ry...

Rydel: it was funny!

Ratliff: *trying not to laugh but fails* yeaah she's right

Raini: what happened?

Rydel: Raini?

Raini: no it's a ghost!

Calum: what am i, a ghost?

Rocky: Calum?

Calum: hi, though i can't see you, Rocky

Rydel: opps er...come in you 3

Laura: thanks! *walks in*

Caini: *walk in behind her*

Ryland: so what brings you three to our tour bus?

Raini: well.. vary of reasons...

Rocky: likeee?

Calum: us to know, and you to find out...later

Laura: Calum..

Calum: what? it's gonna be pretty damn obvious what happens later

Laura: true..

Ross: WILL ONE OF YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?

Laura: oh shut up!

Ross: what did i do?

Laura: you really want me to answer that?

Ross: ye- oh...this isn't gonna be a good thing..is it?

Riker: wow Ross figured something out! well done!

Ross: what?

Laura: *eyes widen*

Riker: er...nothing!

Ross: okay?

Laura: *rolls her eyes* boys..

Rydel: to right.. you know Ross has been non stop trying to contract you

Laura: duh!

Rydel: oh yeah...

Laura: *laughs* i'm really sorry about this can you all leave..i need to talk to Ross...alone

Rydel: oh...ooohhh!

Laura: yeeaaah

Riker: you could always use the back room...

Ross: yeah! and Riker how come your not texting who ever it is..

Laura: fine.. i forgot about that and what?

Ryland: Riker's been texting literally non stop since we got on tour! *gives Laura a knowing glance*

Riker: and well er... i'm not cause...she's sleeping..

Rocky: sleeping?

Riker: yes! sleeping!

Rocky: whatever

Riker: dude!

Ross: what?

Riker & Rocky: NOTHING!

Ross: okay..so Laura we gonna have this talk then?

Laura: sure...lead the way..

Ross: alright then *walks of*

Laura: *follows*

Rydel: hey Raini, wanna go shopping, we are in New York?

Raini: sure! lets go!

Ratliff: i'm coming

Raini: okay..this day just gets freakier and freakier

Ratliff: why does it?

Raini: never mind

Rydel: lets just go

-Raini, Rydel & Ratliff leave-

Riker: well done you twit *wracks Rocky round the head*

Rocky: what for?

Riker: really Rocky?

Calum: so when are you two gonna tell Ross?

Riker: well i don't think that's needed

Calum: what makes you say that

Ryland: isn't it obvious...Laura and Ross are gonna break up

Calum: i knew that! i'm just wondering how he knows...

Riker: dude! it's pretty damn obvious...

Calum: yeah..any other reason?

Riker: and Laura told me

Calum: let me guess so that you two can ride off into the sunset?

Riker: no!

Rocky: what?

Riker: me and Laura aren't even together...that way

Ryland: you might as well be!

Riker: whatever!

* * *

with Ross & Laura-

Ross: well?

* * *

**mwahah! that's chapter 22! hehe cliffhanger! **

**now the question about my poll...you know cause R5 are gonna be like Austins cousins..should i keep their names the same or change them to start with the letter A?**

**Review for chapter 23!**

**im out!**


	23. Break ups & Blames

**hey guys...so i got told off for leaving at a cliffhanger! i was going to uopdate soon anyway i couldn't leave you for to long or you would loose your minds XD**

**Replies:**

**Guest 1: well you don't have to wait...anymore :)**

**Guest 2: OMG! same...bet you didn't know hahah!... yeah there really should be more Riaura stories cause there's loads of Raura stories out there...OMG i think i'm starting to ship Riaura more then Raura! oh boy -.- you should make a fan fiction account and make one! i'd read it if you mad one for sure! i'm like addicted to reading Riaura stories at the moment, yep I'm shipping Riaura more then Raura! it just gets boring seeing Raura stories and videos! people need to get a life! why do i get a feeling Riaura is more likely to happen then Raura... -.- to be honest i ship Laura with Riker, Rocky, Ross & Ratliff but what would be out of the ordinary would be a Laura & Ryland story..i haven't seen one of them...oh boy -.-**

**WOO INSET DAY! enjoy my lovely readers! hehe lol**

* * *

-with Laura and Ross-

Ross: well?

Laura: *slaps him*

Ross: oww...well i guess i deserve that!

Laura: yes you do!

Ross: just let me explain...please Laura!

Laura: what? that you we're making a fool of me? that you always had feelings toward her?

Ross: what no!

Laura: Ross, you cheated on me, with her! it hurts you know!

Ross: but she kissed me first!

Laura: and i bet you kissed her back...didn't you?

Ross: well...

Laura: exactly! you to deserve each other! you know when you asked me out i couldn't be more happier! i have had these feelings towards you since the day i met you and that kiss for chapters and choices, i couldn't be anymore happier! Ross i love yo...i mean loved you, *has tears coming out* you are this sweet, sensitive guy! but you had to fool me, string me along! i don't know what game you are/were playing but i don't want to be a part of it!

Ross: Laura... *tearing up*

Laura: no...were you using me to get her? was i part of a sick and twisted game?! i always felt that you had feelings for her! and 2 weeks ago, confirmed it! i kept pushing it out of my mind that the on screen chemistry that is happened with you both became off screen to Ross! i should of known! why do i always go with the wrong guys!

Ross: Laura... please!

Laura: no Ross! *hitting his chest* why...did you...do this...to me? *crying* congratulations Ross, you won! i fell in love with you, but only to have my heart shattered into a million different pieces! i hope you and Maia will be very happy together, cause you two clearly deserve each other! you both are evil in your own little ways! you both have A LOT more in common then you both think you do! i can't even look at you right now! your a cheating asshole Ross!

Ross: hurt full and yet i deserve it!

Laura: you do Ross! this pain your feeling right now isn't anything like I've been feeling for the past 2 weeks of my life! this has to be done in person!

Ross: Laura, please don't do what i think your gonna do!

Laura: i can't i'm sorry cause i honestly don't know! but we need to break up, i can't risk anything like this happening again!

Ross: Laura, please! give me another chance it will never happen again i swear!

Laura: can you promise that? can you grantee it won't happen again? cause the answer is no! fate has it's own plans! you have your own life and i can't be any part of it!

Ross: you don't mean it!

Laura: don't i Ross? cause i do! you've just got to except the facts! i'm breaking up with you and nothing you can do will change my mind! *leaves the room*

Ross: *follows her* Laura, please don't do this!

Laura: *wipes her tears* it has to be like this! i'm sorry about that you can execpt the facts, but i can't say i'm sorry for the break up cause i honestly have no idea

Riker: er..what's going on, like?

Ross: i don't know anymore

Laura: *quietly* i have to go *leaves the tour bus*

Rocky: awkward...

Calum: yeaah I've got to go to, Laura's got the hotel key, so does Raini, but i don't have on apparently i'm too immature and i'll probably lose it

Ryland: *chuckles*

Ross: hotel key? you guys are staying here? how long for?

Calum: actually we got here yesterday and we're staying until the 15th Laura's got a...wait why am i saying this?

Rocky: cause you are a idiot!

Calum: hurtful!...no me, Raini & Laura have a penthouse suite it's simply MASSIVE!

Ross: wait which hotel? what room? i've got to talk to Laura

Calum: opp's I've said to much! i gotta go *leaves*

Ross: *cries*

Riker: Ross...

Ross: *climbs into bed, which is hard as he sleeps on the top bunk, once he gets on he lies down face down on the pillow*

Rocky: Ross...i know your upset but this isn't the answer!

Ross: gwoafway!

Ryland: what?

Ross: *turns his head and faces them* i said go away!

Riker: Ross i know your upset, and all but no need to be rude!

Ross: why are you 3 still here! i want to be alone! *closes the curtain*

Rocky: *mumbles* rude

Ryland: come on, we should at least give him what he want's he's just had his heart broken!

Riker & Rocky: fine...

-they all leave the bedroom area and close the door-

Rocky: this is your fault!

Ryland: mine? what did i do?

Rocky: nothing! i meant Riker!

Riker: what? how's it my fault!

Rocky: you fell inlove with your brothers girlfriend!

Ryland: he does have a point there Rike

Riker: your saying like i meant for it to happen! cause i didn't! i didn't intend for it to happen, it just happened! you can't control who you fall in love with!

Ryland: and that's a good point from Riker...your thoughts Rocky!

Rocky: it could of been someone else! but no it had to be your brothers girlfriend!

Ryland: wow... Riker your thoughts!

Riker: shut up Ry... and i fell for her before she got together with Ross thank you! so don't bloody blame me!

Rocky: i'm not entirely blaming you! but come on you and Laura texting each other what seem's like 24/7 probably didn't help for the price of chicken!

Ryland: chicken? *laughs*

Rocky: oh you know what i mean!

Riker: i weren't the one that cheated!

Rocky: fair enough! but Ross still needs to know about how you feel about her!

Riker: it's irrelevant now is it! and it's not exactly just up to me! and what should i say _hey Ross, i know you've just had your heart broken by her, but i'm in love with Laura _yeah that's not gonna happen! especially on tour!

Rocky: i guess! but he still needs to be told

Riker: will you please stop going on about it! i'm not telling Ross right now! and when and if i do me and Laura will do it together like we agreed to! okay good *gets his jacket*

Ryland: where are you going?

Riker: for a walk!

Rocky: where?

Riker: non of your business! *leaves*

* * *

**and that's chapter 23! as i said earlier i was gonna try and get this up yesterday but my laptop is a pain in the arse!**

**Review for chapter 24!**

**and would you like Riker to go and see Laura? hehe ;)**

**i'm out!**


	24. Riaura & Ross knows

**hello! what's this, another update? yeah i kinda promised XFeelXTheXLoveX for a double update, I've been busy so it couldn't of been sooner..i keep on forgeting to reply to peoples replies O.O sorry about that..been busy coursework and homework is a pain! i need breathing space! and i think this story is gonna have like 30-35 chapters roughly...but you never know it could be more and there IS a sequel cause the ending i have planned for this story..your gonna want a sequel hehe ;) and unless you REALLY want to know...your not gonna find out about the ending until it happens hehe i'm evil ;) anyone who knows me would agree!**

**Replies: **

**Guest 1: haha lol! to be honest same here now haha! i just keep on shipping them more & more..urgh i need to stop watching that NBT backstage thing! stupid Riker and his cuteness and Ross with his glaring DAMN IT! i'm gonna have to watch it again after typing this!**

**Guest 2: your making it sound like i haven't updated in forever ;) and now i have here comes forever stuck in my head! gaahh!**

**Nora: hehe we'll see, i dunno which story it will be...but it will be something and if you can think of a hotter celeb for me then that would be great! :D**

**and now...if the sequel does happen it's gonna be called...**

* * *

-Narrator-

Narrator: no one knows where Riker is off to, he's just walking around, well Riker knows where's he's going, he knows exactly where! does it really have to be mentioned where's he's going? but he's gotta figure out a way to get Calum out of the hotel room so he can talk to Laura privately right..then he just remembered that it's a penthouse suite, that's huge as Calum put it now your probably wondering how Riker knows..hello? texting you know that thing that people used to do before social networking **(i'm sorry i just HAD to do that)** wow the past couple of months Riker & Laura have gotten really close..perhaps to close? haha no but they have gotten close considering they didn't use to talk that much...

* * *

20 minutes later-

Riker: *knocks on the penthouse door*

Laura: *answers* Riker?

Riker: hey Laura!

Laura: what are you doing here? not trying to be rude or anything

Riker: i just came to see how you are..and hopping we can chat

Laura: er..sure! come on in!

Riker: thanks *walks in* wwooaahh! this place is huge! Calum was right..speaking of which where is he?

Laura: probably lost somewhere..

Riker: *laughs*

Laura: no..what do you mean?

Riker: he said that he was coming back here

Laura: when?

Riker: just after you left

Laura: the tour bus?

Riker: yeah

Laura: nope he never came back...i've not seen him since i left the tour bus

Riker: oh..well thats strange

Laura: very, maybe he went after Rydel, Raini & Ratliff?

Riker: probably, your gonna have to ask him when he gets back from wherever

Laura: yeah i will

Riker: i wonder where he went...

Laura: me to

Riker: so how are you?

Laura: well...

* * *

with Calum-

Calums POV-

so i told the guys that i was heading back to the hotel with Laura, but i wasn't i waited for half an hour, during that half an hour i saw Riker leave the tour bus..hmm i wonder where he's going, actually on second thoughts i think i know where... so anyway..guess what the tour bus has a back door! and it's wide open, great one there guys honestly and they say i'm an idiot, them...idiots! anyone could just walk in! anyway i walk into the tour bus, what it's me i'm not a total random person...okay i'm not a random person who would sneak on just to see them like some fan or stalker or even Maia... anyway so i hear crying coming from one of the beds..i'm presuming it's Ross, wait i know it's Ross..why does it feel like the whole situation with Laura all over again?

Calum: *draws back the curtain* Ross...

Ross: Calum?

Calum: *sarcastic* no it's santa...yes it's me!

Ross: what do you want?

Calum: i need to tell you something

Ross: *sits up* what is it?

Calum: it's about Riker

Ross: go on...

* * *

Back with Riker & Laura-

Riker: oh wow, i'm surprised your not curled in a ball crying!

Laura: i was...two weeks ago, you know that silly

Riker: oh yeah, Ross is taking it bad..

Laura: i had a feeling that he would... *feels guilty*

Riker: hey hey hey! it's not your fault

Laura: but i'm the one that broke up with him!

Riker: yeah, but he's the one that cheated on you? you had your heart break, now he's having his!

Laura: i suppose so..

Riker: hey no need to feel guilty

Laura: *laughs* i'm not anymore, he's the one that did the wrong thing

Riker: exactly

Laura: yet again i did cheat on him, with you...am i'm such a hypocrite

Riker: did our kiss get known to the whole world?

Laura: no

Riker: or kisses...but still! did you make a fool of him? did you kiss your co-star who you swore you had no feelings for?

Laura: your right! why am i feeling guilty?

Riker: cause, your you!

Laura: thank you?

Riker: i mean it in a good way! your kind hearted, sensitive, smart, talented, amazing and you light up the room when you walk in

Laura: now the party don't start till i walk in

Riker: *laughs*

Laura: you always know how to cheer me up

Riker: same here...with you, i don't cheer myself up

Laura: i knew what you meant

Riker: *laughs* good

Laura: thanks for coming round, it took my mind of things

Riker: no problem, and i know you've heard this before, but i want to say it again..

* * *

-_with Ross and Calum-_

_Ross: soo what is it that you want to tell me about Riker?_

* * *

Laura: that you love me

* * *

_Calum: there isn't really an easy way to say this..._

* * *

Riker: no...i lo- wait yeah

* * *

_Ross: just spit it out Calum, it can't be that bad!_

* * *

Laura: *laughs* and for the record, i love you too

* * *

_Calum: okay! Riker loves Laura!_

* * *

Riker: really?

* * *

_Ross: WHAT? that's ridiculous Calum, you've come out with ridiculous stuff but seriously.._

* * *

Laura: *kisses him lightly on the lips* does that answer your question?

* * *

_Calum: it's true! honestly! and i think Laura feels the same way about him too!_

* * *

Riker: *nods and kisses her again*

* * *

_Ross: WHAT?!_

* * *

Laura: *kisses back*

* * *

**so what do you think? is this the start of Riaura? yes! will there be drama? most likely! how will Ross react when he finds out? read on to find out! and finally what's gonna happen next? well next chapter does... wait i'm not gonna tell you! lets just say "things" happen between Riaura and what are those things? you'll just have to wait! and what will Ross' reaction be? well your just gonna have to wait and see! **

**and sorry if the last part is confusing...it's like on tv, when things flip through different scenes i was trying to give that effect ;)**

**oh and the sequel is going to be called illusion...it will make sense after this is finished ;)**

**and Review for chapter 25**

**i'm off to bed goodnight!**

**TBC! **


	25. Ross' reaction & a huge mistake?

**hey guys! so i sorta kinda left on a cliffhanger and i bet your curious to know Ross' reaction**..**right? well i'm saying this now...he's not gonna like what happens next..ALOT! **

**Replies: **

**Nora: we'll see ;) i wouldn't mind adding Niall into the story haha! but i think i'm going to go for the movie idea as well i don't think people would be happy if i split up Riaura..considering they FINALLY just got together lol! :P thanks for the ideas!**

**and er... though it won't be very detailed as such this chapters rated M...but not until like half way through and if you want to skip it i'll tell you were ;) though it's pretty damn obvious who it is with...**

* * *

-With Ross & Calum-

Ross: WHAT?

Calum: i'm sorry!

Ross: that can't be true! no way does Laura have any feelings towards Riker!

Calum: really..then why did she break up with you?

Ross: cause me and Maia kissed

Calum: and...

Ross: she felt like she couldn't trust me anymore! Calum stop making things up, Laura does not have any feelings towards Riker or vise versa!

Calum: really?

Ross: yes!

Calum: they kissed...twice!

Ross: w-what do you mean?

Calum: they kissed okay!

Ross: i got that..but i don't believe you! but why would you make this up?

Calum: i wouldn't!

Ross: got any prove?

Calum: n- actually yeah! *gets out his mobile*

Ross: er...

Calum: *gets the pic on the screen* here

Ross: *looks* wasn't that the day them to-

Calum: had the pillow fight...yes

Ross: that...that...that...whats the word i'm looking for?

Calum: hypocrite?

Ross: yes! that's it, hypocrite! *realizes something* er Calum how did you get in?

Calum: through the back door?

Ross: how...it's always closed

Calum: nope, it was wide open

Ross: well that's strange *gets out of bed*

Calum: where are you going?

Ross: to see Laura *about to open the door* wait i don't know which hotel she's in! we're in New York it will take forever!

Calum: oh..if only someone in this room is staying with her and Raini, in a hotel...

Ross: huh, i never thought of that?

Calum: idiot! i'm gonna leave through the back door and wait for you outside...er you might want to close it when i leave..

Ross: well duh!

Calum: bye now! *leaves*

Ross: *closes the back door and walks out the bedroom*

Rocky: well look who decided to get up

Ryland: how you feeling big bro?

Ross: fine *looks around* so er...where's Riker?

Rocky: out

Ross: where?

Ryland: don't know...he just said none of your business when he left

Ross: oh i'm going for a walk bye! *leaves*

Rocky: does he know?

Ryland: no...surely not right..?

Rocky & Ryland: *eyes widen* ROSS! *follow him*

Ryland: wait tour bus needs to be locked!

Rocky: right *locks it* which way did he go?

Ryland: *see's Ross* that way *points*

Rocky: is that Calum?

Ryland: surely not...and why are we just standing here?

Rocky: i don't know...

Rocky & Ryland: *run to Ross and Calum*

Rocky: hey!

Ross: ROCKY, RYLAND! what are you doing?

Ryland: we fancied a walk...what are you doing Calum? you left like a hour ago!

Calum: well..er..

Rocky: where are you two going?

Ross: fine we're going to the hotel that Calum, Raini & Laura are staying at..happy now?

Ryland: and whys that..hmm

Ross: cause my ex girlfriend is a hypocrite!

Rocky: you know! how?

Calum: i told him

Ryland: you idiot!

Ross: wait you know too? great who else knows!

Ryland: just us 3...and Ratliff

Ross: so i'm not the only one that doesn't know...well that's reassuring!

* * *

meanwhile with Riker & Laura-

Laura: *kisses back*

Riker: *deepens the kiss*

Laura: *goes along with it*

Riker: *messes with her top*

Laura: *pulls away* wait!

Riker: oh my! i'm sorry, if your not ready i totally understand!

Laura: no it's not that..it's just that.. *sighs* this is hard...your gonna laugh

Riker: just say it!

Laura: it would be my first time..

Riker: oh!

Laura: yeah

Riker: so are you not ready yet then or something!

Laura: no no! it's not that i just wanted to wait until its with someone special

Riker: oh..

Laura: and that's with you..

Riker: ooohhh!

Laura: *laughs*

Riker: and for the record...it would be mine to..

Laura: oh that makes it sound much better then

Riker: really?

Laura: yeah *stands up*

Riker: where are you going?

Laura: come with me..i'm not having my first time on the sofa..

Riker: *laughs*

Laura: *walks out the room*

Riker: *follows*

* * *

**M rated part...don't like don't read... written in 3rd person it's just**** easier**

as they got into Laura's bedroom, Laura shut and locked the door for obvious reasons...and shut the curtains...again for obvious reasons, and after she had done that they wasted no time stripping each other, they were like a couple of hormonal teenagers! at first it was painful for Laura, again as it was her first time, but soon after those cries of pain came moans of pleasure...they liked the feel of each other and soon they did have their orgasm and then Riker collapsed next to Laura and they both fell asleep in each others arms..though if someone was to walk in the penthouse suite right now well they are fucked, but Laura's door is locked, Raini's out shopping with Rydel & Ratliff and Calum, in there opinions, is no where to be seen..so it should be alright...right?

**you can read on now if you skipped this part-**

* * *

-20 minutes later-

Rocky: Ross stop! do you want to think this through before you do anything rational which could wreck your life more than it already has done!

Ross: no! i've thought this through i need to comfort her about this!

Calum: alright here's the hotel!

Ross; besides it's too late now!

Ryland: alright!

Rocky: isn't that Raini, Rydel & Ratliff?

Ross: it is!

Raini: hey guys? what are you doing here?

Rocky: Ross want's to speak to Laura? *mouths he knows to Ratliff*

Ratliff: *eyes widen and mouths back how?*

Rocky: *motions to Calum with his eyes*

Ratliff: *jaw drops*

Rydel: thee old forgive me speech?

Ross: something like that

Raini: we'll we're going up anyway..me and Ry wanna speak to Laura

Ross: oh okay then

Raini: so lets head up!

-they walk into the hotel and go to the penthouse suite-

* * *

-with Riker & Laura-

Riker: *wakes up and see's Laura awake* hey!

Laura: hey!

-awkward silence-

Riker: well this is awkward...

Laura: very..

Riker: er...do you have any regrets?

Laura: no no! why do you?

Riker: no! i was just asking..i mean now it's gone, you can't get it back

Laura: *laughs* don't you think i know that, i said i was ready..and i wasn't lying!

Riker: great! i don't want to feel like i pressured you into it

Laura: how come...you said it was your first time too...

Riker: it was! it's just that your 17, i'm 21..there's alot of things that could be considered wrong if anyone found out about it

Laura: well they aren't gonna find out **(yeah that's what you think) **

Riker: oh phew! i don't want it to go over the tabloids or whatever

Laura: your right...this will be our dirty little secret...literally

Riker: i like the sound of that *leans in*

Laura: me to.. *leans in also*

Raini: *knocks on the door* Laura are you in there?

Both: *jump apart wide eyed*

well hell...how are they gonna get out of this one...

* * *

**well that's chapter 25! **

**what did you think to my little comment in brackets?**

**Review for chapter 26!**

**TBC**


	26. we're doomed very VERY doomed

**HEY! hehe i'm in a random mood today! hehe, URGH! sunday which means Monday tomorrow which means school...just great! D: i might get another chapter in today...maybe... depends... **

**Replies:**

**Jay: oh...i didn't know that clearly...i'm not from the USA so my bad...though i would of thought you would need one**

**Guest 1: well that's one way to describe it! aha!**

**Guest 2: hahaah! same...clearly! they are like my fave real ship! fave fictional ship is Auslly ;)**

**oohh and if you want to know the end of this story, let me know, just Review saying you want to know or PM me ;) anyway here's the next chapter..**

* * *

-back in the hotel room...clearly-

Raini: *knocks on the door* Laura are you in there?

Both: *jump apart wide eyed*

Laura: we're doomed, very VERY doomed

Riker: *nods*

Raini: Laura?

Laura: er...Raini i thought you were out shopping with Rydel & Ratliff

Raini: it's been two hours

Laura: gurl you can shop all day! especially with Rydel

Rydel: whats that supposed to mean?

Laura: Rydel? and nothing! you guys could shop for America when your together!

Raini & Rydel: true...

Ross: Laura you opening this door...we seriously need to talk

Laura: Ross?

Riker: *falls out of bed in shock*

Laura: *trying not to laugh*

Raini: what was that thud?

Laura: nothing! who exactly is out there?

Rydel: all of us..

Laura: meaning...

Ross: Me, Raini, Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland, Calum & Rocky

Laura: oh! wait Calum...where did you go?

Calum: what do you mean?

Laura: er...nothing! i mean... i mean i heard you left the tour bus just after i did and you're coming back here cause you don't have a hotel room key

Calum: i went shopping with Raini, Rydel & Ratliff

Laura: you and i both know i don't believe that

Calum: *about to answer*

Rydel: look are you coming out cause shouting through the door isn't helping!

Laura: er...go into the living room, i'll be there in a moment!

Ross: you sure?

Laura: yes! go!

Raini: alright then..

-they go to the living room-

Laura: what are we going to do?!

Riker: i don't know!

Laura: er Riker, you don't have to stay face down on the floor you know

Riker: i'm naked!

Laura: in case you haven't noticed...so am i!

Riker: just pass me that blanket

Laura: *chuckles* your unbelievable *chucks him the blanket*

Riker: thank you *covers himself up and stands up* now...what are we gonna do?

Laura: it's not like you can walk out!

Riker: well i can't stay in here!

Laura: the closet!

Riker: i'm not going into a closet!

Laura: it's massive! *points to the closet door*

Riker: so it's a walk in one...

Laura: yes! just go in there..and take your clothes so you can get dressed!

Riker: *sarcastic* nooo i was gonna stay naked for the day

Laura: *rolls her eyes* shut up..

Riker: nahh i'm good

Laura: oh really? *chucks a pillow at him*

Riker: *gets hit in the face* what is with you chucking pillows at me?

Laura: it's fun...and your reactions are funny *smiles*

Riker: if you say so

Laura: i do! ooh i'm meant to talk to everyone!

Riker: your gonna talk to everyone naked?

Laura: i'm gonna get dressed first! just do whatever

Riker: so i'm supposed to sit in a closet and do nothing for god knows how long!

Laura: here *hands him her ipad **(1)*** play on that! *gets out of bed and gets dressed*

Riker: that will do! bye *walks into the closet*

Laura: boys

Riker: i heard that!

Laura: you we're supposed to *walks out the room and goes to the living room* hey

Everyone else: hey

Laura: so what do you want to talk about?

* * *

** yeaah Riker & Laura aren't getting caught...just yet ;) i'm stringing it along **

**and if you want to know the ending i have planned for this, let me know! i bet some of you are curious ;) **

***i do not own ipad...apple does, though i wish i had one***

**review for chapter 26!**

**TBC!**


	27. Comforting Laura

**hey guys.. i know i didn't update yesterday or Monday..Mondays aren't a very good day for me to update cause i'm usually busy...though if i do get the chance i will! and i was working on this chapter, then i had to go to bed and it wasn't finished yet...couldn't upload an unfinished chapter now could i? haha ;)**

**Reply:**

**Nora: aww thanks...really though i'm sure it's not the BEST fanfic ever..and sorry for killing youwha ahah ;) xx**

**anyway here's the next chapter..it's a long one! :D**

* * *

-back with everyone-

Laura: so what do you want to talk about?

Rocky: well it's mainly Ross that want's to talk to you

Laura: *looks at Ross* well?

Ross: why did you break up with me?

Laura: not this again.. understand these words... we are done!

Ross: but why Laura?

Laura: duh cause you kissed MAIA if you can't remember then you have something wrong with your head

Ratliff: he's always been like that...well as long as I've known him anyway...

Ryland: Ratliff speaks the truth

Rydel: very..

Ross: GUYS!

Ratliff, Rydel & Ryland: sorry

Rocky: *chuckles*

Ross: so there isn't anybody else that you might be remotely interested in?

Laura: what are you talking about?

Raini: what?

Ross: oh you know...someone we all know... 21 same hair color as me.. could be twins if he was younger or i was older

Laura: okay i have no fucking idea what you are talking about!

Rydel: Ross what are you talking about! i'm pretty sure Laura doesn't love Riker or vise versa!

Laura: me and Riker... *laughs* good one there Ross...he's 4 years older then me!

Ross: Laura...

Laura: *stops laughing* you were serious...seriously Ross! ew! again he's 4 years older then me, second IT'S ILLEGAL! i'm underage he's overage! but out of curiosity who gave you that idea *glares at Rocky & Ryland*

Rocky & Ryland: *mouth not us*

Laura: *confused, looks at Ratliff*

Ratliff: *shakes his head no*

Ross: Calum

Laura: oh really...

Calum: *smiles sheeply*

Ross: yep! though he did say you to kissed...is this true

Raini & Rydel: Laura?!

Laura: er...nope not at all, never!

Ross: come on Laura, me and you both know that's a lie

Laura: seriously! i have no idea where this came from what so whatever!

Ross: so have you seen him at all today!

Raini: Ross...we all have

Ross: fair do's but i mean after you left the tour bus after you dumping me!

Laura: no...why would i?

Ross: cause you know, he disappeared... off the tour bus for a little walk, i'm presuming just after you left

Laura: and how would he find out where i'm staying!

Ross: i don't know you tell me!

Laura: your impossible!

Ross: i know! it's one of my many talents!

Laura: more like one of the things that make you annoying!

Ratliff: OOOHH BURN!

Ross: *glares at Ratliff*]

Ratliff: i'll shut up now!

Ross: so if your not hiding anything you don't mind if i look in your room then!

Laura: WHAT?!

Ross: i'm curious to know what that thud was...and have a look! i mean you've got nothing to hide then...Laura

Laura: that "thud" was the lamp, i accidently knocked it over cause you startled me!

Ross: i don't believe you!

Laura: and why not?!

Ross: i just don't!

Laura: just tell me why!

Ross: cause you were lying right then!

Laura: what?

Ross: Calum, chuck me your mobile!

Calum: okay *chucks his mobile to Ross*

Ross: *looking through* ah here...

Ratliff: er Ross, what is this about?

Ross: well Ratliff it might have something to do with Laura having her tongue down Riker's throat

Everyone else: WHATT?!

Rydel: Ross i know your taking the break-up bad, but do you honestly think Riker & Laura would date?

Ross: i don't know, Laura, recognize this? *show's her the pic*

Laura: it really isn't what it looks like!

Ross: really cause it looks like you & Riker making out!

Laura: we were hugging! bad camera angle!

Ross: why were you hugging?

Laura: er...why do you wanna know?

Ross: just curious, if you recall correctly we were dating at that point in time

Laura: i er... lost my mobile in all the feathers and Riker found it!

Ross: so...

Laura: i hugged him to say thank you!

Ross: i still wanna look in your bedroom though!

Laura: WHY? it's just a bedroom!

Rydel: yeaaah we're gonna go..

-everyone except from Raura leave-

Ross: cause! i wanna know what that thud was!

Laura: i told you! it was the lamp on the bedside table!

Ross: per-please i don't believe that.. a lamp would make a smashing sound, i would know I've knocked mine over loads of times!

Laura: well the one that's in my room isn't made of glass! and you should be more careful!

Ross: really? said the person who's the most clumsiest on the set!

Laura: at least i don't wreck everything i touch!

Ross: your just stealing that line from Austin & Ally

Laura: yeah, well it's true...you do! you and Austin have a lot more in common then you think you do! and you have a lot more in common with Maia then anyone thought you did!

Ross: you did not just say that!

Laura: i just did! your pathetic Ross! i don't care anymore! you and Maia deserve each other!

Ross: but i don't want to be with her! i want to be with you!

Laura: yeah right! you have a very funny way of showing it! you don't trust me, you don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth anymore, you say i'm in a relationship with Riker! the list goes on! and you had your tongue down Maia's throat! you know what i'm done!

Ross: what?

Laura: just get out of here!

Ross: i wanted to talk to you civilly!

Laura: but that didn't happen! did it? just get out Ross!

Ross: fine *leaves*

Laura: *sighs and goes to her room*

Riker: hey!

Laura: nice to see you fully clothed now

Riker: i never heard you complaining!

Laura: dirty minded...

Riker: haha! i better go, concert and all that

Laura: oh yeah...you better! not trying to get rid of you but...

Riker: Calum & Raini...

Laura: exactly!

Riker: yeah that's another reason i should go

Laura: yep *walks to the door out of the hotel room*

Riker: *follows her*

Laura: well cya

Riker: just one question are we actually...

Laura: yes! if you want to..

Riker: i want...just our secret for a while though yeah?

Laura: yeah..until this thing with Ross blows over!

Riker: yeah

Laura: *opens the door* bye then!

Riker: bye!

Laura: *leans in*

Riker: *leans in also*

?: LAURA!

Riaura: *pull away* uh oh...

* * *

**and that's chapter 27! not many chapters left... **

**and vote who you want it to be... Raini or Rydel... go!**

**NOOO! i just watched A&A couples and careers! someone posted it on you tube THEY BREAK UP NNNNOOOOO! i'm crying :'(**

**Review for chapter 28!**

**TBC!**


	28. Comforting Riker,Concerts & Maia Returns

**hey! so here's the next update! haha! woo bank holiday weekend NO SCHOOL ON MONDAY! hell to the yeah!**

**and considering most reviews are votes on who you want it to be.. i can't reply..anyway here's the story!**

**and i love reading your reviews...they are so nice! :D **

* * *

-back with Riker, Laura & ?-

Riker & Laura: uh oh..

?: so you guys are in a relationship!

Riker: well uh...

?: i stood up for you both when Ross 'accused' you guys for having a relationship together! but all along you too are having one!

Laura: Ry... we didn't cheat for starters!

Rydel: really?! you think i believe that!

Riker: Ry..we honestly weren't cheating, Laura and Ross weren't together before anything happened between us!

Rydel: they only broke up today Riker! next thing you know you two are in a relationship!

Laura: yeah and i know that! any other person wouldn't understand and would get the wrong picture of me!

Rydel: i'm starting to get the wrong picture Laura! and i know you, but i don't understand how did this happen?

Riker: well er...

Rydel: shut up!

Riker: excuse me?

Laura: i'm confused

Rydel: you know Ratliff's not the only one observant you do know that...right Riker?

Riker: still confused

Rydel: you just had to fall in love with your brothers girlfriend!

Riker: *sighs* Rydel...

Rydel: no let me ask this one thing! why couldn't you let Ross be happy for once?

Riker: what?

Rydel: Riker, i know you don't do it on purpose, but one day your going to do something that your not gonna get back, or regret for the rest of your life! like know stealing Ross' now ex, girlfriend!

Riker: she's a person not a stuffed bear at the fair..

Rydel: okay..i should of worded that better

Riker: yes, but Ry, please don't tell anyone

Rydel: and why shouldn't i?

Riker: 1) cause it will break Ross' heart if he found out now? 2) please for your big brother? 3) we can't have anyone knowing, not yet!

Rydel: *sighs* fine..

Riker: thanks baby sis!

Rydel: i'm your only sis...

Riker: i know

Laura: awe! and Delly not to be mean or anything, why are you here?

Rydel: oh i forgot my jacket when we left so you and Ross could talk...well shout

Laura: yeah did lots of that

Riker: really... never heard

Laura: big apartment...remember

Rydel: you were there?

Laura: yes

Riker: i was hiding in the closet..

Rydel: why?

Riaura: erm...how are you!

Rydel: fine thanks...stop avoiding the question!

Riaura: we're not!

Rydel: you are?

Riker: your imagining things...come on sis we've got to go and get ready for the concert! *kisses Laura* bye Laura!

Laura: bye!

Rydel: PDA!

Riker: come on you *pushes Rydel away*

Rydel: but you never answered my question!

Riker: tough!

Laura: *laughs*

* * *

-20 minutes later-

Riker & Rydel: *walk in laughing*

Ross: *pins Riker to the wall*

Rydel: Ross!

Riker: er...hey Ross...can you er let go of me?

Ross: nope!

Rydel: Rocky! Ratliff!

Riker: and why not?

Ross: i think you know?

Riker: know what?

Ross: so...where you been all afternoon

Riker: out...

Ross: seen anyone?

Rydel: Ross, not this again!

Riker: what are you talking about?

Ross: nothing...

Rocky: *walks in* woah what's going on here?

Riker: i don't know...he won't tell me!

Ratliff: *walks in, walks out awkwardly*

Rydel: *laughs*

Riker: you think this is funny...

Rydel: no

Riker: never mind...Ross let go...please?! i don't know what is wrong with you, but just let go!

Ross: no!

Riker: Rocky...help?

Rocky: come on Ross..whatever this is...get off of him

Ross: *sighs* fine *lets go of Riker*

Riker: thanks...now care to tell me what it's about

Ross: Laura

Riker: what about her?

Ross: well lets see by the fact you two are having some sort of romance behind my back...She was a hypocrite cause me and Maia kissed and but she did the same thing to me...

Riker: what?

Ross: are you in love with Laura?

Riker: what!? no! first the bro code, second she's 4 years younger then me third she just got out of a relationship with you!

Ross: doesn't stop you from trying though does it?

Riker: i don't like her like that! Ross what has gotten into you...i know your upset about your break up with her..but whatever this is, it's got to stop!

Ross: *sighs* your right i'm sorry, i should know you won't go after Laura...

Riker: thank you! what brought this idea on anyway?

Ross: Calum said...alot... he put the idea in my head

Riker: oh...

Ross: i would not like to be him when Laura's done with him

Riker: you went to see Laura?

Ross: yeah...i needed to talk to her as well... she denied it as much as you did..

Riker: so you didn't believe her and pinned me up against the wall! she was right you don't seem to trust her anymore

Ross: what?

Riker: what?

Rydel: Riker...

Ross: you've seen her?

Riker: yes...

Ross: so you are dating her?!

Riker: no!

Rydel: he was with me! i left my jacket there, we went up to their apartment and then we came back here!

Ross: where is it now..

Rydel: it's right...oh man i left it there! thank goodness it's Laura! she'll give it me back, if not today/tonight then tomorrow or when we get back from tour

Ross: or you can go and fetch it!

Rydel: we have a concert to go to in 30 mins and it takes 20 mins for us to walk there!

Ross: fair enough

* * *

-half an hour later-

Ross: what's up New York!

Audience: *cheer's*

Ross: so we thought we would play an old song for you.. you might know it...

Riker: anyone remember look at us now?

_Two years in the golden state,_  
_Stayin' up and writin' way too late._

_Everybody's always workin',_  
_Mom and dad are always drivin' everywhere,_  
_Lookin' back at our life,_  
_It really makes you be aware._

_And,_  
_Don't think we ever forgot,_  
_We know way more then a lot,_  
_This last year has gone so good,_  
_Some of you may say we should._

_We've come so far from the past,_  
_And they said we'ed finish last,_  
_They just don't know how,_

_Look at us now!_

_We've come so far from the past,_  
_And they said we'd finish last,_  
_They just don't know how,_

_Look at us now!_

_Walking on this long road,_  
_People saying never stop,_  
_All the pain and the heart ache,_  
_Is what took us to this spot,_

_And,_  
_Don't think we ever forgot_  
_(Don't ya think?)_  
_We know way more then a lot,_  
_(Oh-oh)_

_This last year has gone so good,_  
_some of you may say we should,_

_We're going all the way,_  
_We're going all the way,_  
_Away,  
__Away,_  
_We're going all the,_

_We've come so far from the past,_  
_And they said we'd finish last,_  
_They just don't know how,_

_Look at us now!_

* * *

-couple of hours later-

Rydel: hey guys...can i sing?

Rocky: why not?

Rydel:_ thanks Shut up and let me go_  
_This hurts, I tell you so_  
_For the last time you will kiss my lips_  
_Now shut up and let me go!_

_Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_  
_Now oh so easily your over me_  
_Gone is love_

_It's you that ought to be holding me_  
_I'm not containable_  
_This turns up it's not sustainable._  
_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_  
_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_  
_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_  
_Shut up and let me go, hey!_

_Shut up and let me go_  
_This hurts, what I can't show_  
_For the last time you had me in bits_  
_Now shut up and let me go_  
_For fear of living in regret I changed this one when we first met_  
_Now oh so easily your over me_  
_Gone is love_  
_It's me that ought to be moving on_  
_You're not adorable_  
_I was something unignorable._  
_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_  
_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_  
_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_  
_Shut up and let me go, hey!_  
_Oh, love, hold, this._  
_Hey!_

_Hey!_  
_Shut up and let me go_  
_This hurts, I told you so_  
_For the last time you will kiss my lips_  
_Now shut up and let me go, hey!_

Riker: okay one more song...

Rocky: really...which one?

Ross: my confession?

Rocky: why not!

_When we start dancing girl it's physical attraction_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_  
_I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_I want it so bad_  
_You're driving me mad_  
_It's killing me more than you know, oh_  
_The taste of your lips_  
_The curve of your hips_  
_I think that I'm losing control, oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_You are the mission_  
_I admit it's true_  
_You're my obsession_  
_I'm needing you_  
_It's a condition_  
_And I can't get through_  
_That's my confession [x3]_

_I've seen a million girls, none of them amaze me_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_  
_Only when I'm close to you I start acting crazy_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_And I want it so bad_  
_You're driving me mad_  
_It's killing me more than you know, oh_  
_The taste of your lips_  
_The curve of your hips_  
_I think that I'm losing control, oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_You are the mission_  
_I admit it's true_  
_You're my obsession_  
_I'm needing you_  
_It's a condition_  
_And I can't get through_  
_That's my confession [x3]_

_There's no one else I think about_  
_It's something I can't live without_  
_If wanting you is a crime_  
_Lock me up, I'll do my time_  
_I confess, I'm a mess_  
_Yeah that's my confession_

_When we start dancing girl it's physical attraction_  
_I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction_

_I can't help myself_  
_You are the mission_  
_I admit it's true_  
_You're my obsession_  
_I'm needing you_  
_It's a condition_  
_And I can't get through_  
_That's my confession [x3]_

Rocky: that's it from us!

Ross: until next time! cya!

R5: *leave the stage*

Ratliff: good show!

Rocky yep!

?: *hugs Ross from behind*

Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky & Ryland: *eyes widen*

Ross: guys...

?: Guess who?

Ross: *turns around* Maia, what are you doing here?

Maia: i thought i'd come and see you, is that a crime?

Ratliff: yes

Maia: *glares at Ratliff*

Ratliff: you asked!

Ross: *gets a drink, and drinks it*

Maia: and i thought i'd come and see my boyfriend

Ross: *spits his drink over Rocky*

Rocky: gee thanks!

Ross: sorry!

Maia: anything wrong

Ross: yes? who said we're dating?

Maia: well when we kissed at Mc Donalds the other week, i thought that meant we're starting dating!

Ross: so in your crazy twisted mind we've been dating for two weeks?

Maia: yes... are you giving me mixed signals here Ross?

Ross: you kissed me!

Maia: and you kissed me back!

Ross: you wouldn't get off of me!

Maia: so...so how's Laura?

Ross: why would you care?

Maia: i heard she was taking the break up bad!

Rocky: *laughs*Laura taking it bad?

Maia: well they broke up two weeks ago..

Ryland: hate to break it to you...they broke up today... except i don't hate to tell you

Maia: what? how you here and she's...

Laura: behind you!

Maia: *turns around shocked*

Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel & Ratliff: LAURA!

Raia: Laura?

* * *

**hahaahaha! bet you weren't expecting Laura to show up haha! :D**

**Review for chapter 28! **

**TBC!**


	29. now the party don't start till i walk in

**hey guys! here's the next chapter...oh and R5 are having another tour THIS year..WOO hope they come to the Uk :D *cough* EMMA RIKER! RYDEL! RATLIFF! ROCKY! ROSS! DYING!*cough cough***

**Reply:**

**Nora: good thing the next chapter's up now haha :D xx**

**oh and shout out to 11 she's my BEST friend ever! and that's in real life! :D **

* * *

-back with everyone-

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel & Ratliff: LAURA!

Raia: Laura?

Laura: surprised?

Maia: yes

Laura: not talking to you

Rocky: er Laura not to be rude but..

Laura: what am i doing here? same could go to little miss gold digger there..

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel & Ratliff: *tries not to laugh*

Laura: and someone left their jacket at the apartment..meaning Rydel

Rydel: oh yeah!

Laura: *hands the jacket to Rydel*

Rydel: thanks

Laura: so what is she doing here anyway

Ratliff: i honestly have no idea

Maia: i came to see my boyfriend *smiles*

Laura: *rolls her eyes*

Maia: jealous?

Laura: nope, why would i be?

Maia: cause he's with me and not some stank like...you

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel & Ratliff: *jaws drop*

Ross: was that really necessary...?

Laura: Ross...shut up

Maia: still heart broken are we?

Laura: *laughs* that ship sailed a LONG time ago

Maia: and why...he cheated on you with me

Laura: and...who cares? cause i honestly don't!

Maia: well you should! you should be like you were two weeks ago when i visited you!

Laura: why would i be...i mean it happened two weeks ago so...

Maia: but he was your first boyfriend right...and the person who stole your first kiss...am i right?

Laura: *sighs* yes i had my first kiss when we filmed Chapters and Choices happy now!

Maia: no

Laura: what?

Maia: you need to go away..

Laura: your not the boss of me!

Maia: your just a loser who got their big break by being on Austin & Ally..

Laura: Maia...your just pathetic...oh and desperate!

Riker: can't argue with that one

Rydel: *laughs*

Maia: i am not desperate!

Ratliff: *laughs* you not desperate?

Rocky: Maia you want someone who doesn't even like you!

Laura: and your a stuck up bitch

Maia: am not!

Laura: you seriously are! i've gotta go now...photo shoot tomorrow! *about to leave*

Maia: whore!

Ryland: okay that is uncalled for!

Laura: *turns around* excuse me?

Maia: you heard!

Laura: *slaps her* and your right i did..and i was heart broken at first...but now you two honestly deserve each other so leave me the fuck alone...got it...and it goes for you to *points at Ross*

Ross: but Laura...

Laura: SAVE IT!

Ross: *sighs*

Laura: I've really gotta go now...bye guys!

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel & Ratliff: bye Laura!

Laura: *leaves*

Ross: she hates me doesn't she?

Rocky: no Ross...she's just mad, she'll come around when she's ready to and she'll hear you out and you never know she _might give you a second chance _

Ross: maybe..if i'm lucky

Rydel: i hate to break it to you, but Ross..

Riker: *shakes his head no*

Rydel: *sighs* you'll be _Extremely___lucky if you get that second chance... you've got to let her go

Ross: but i'm not ready to

Rydel: if you love her, _set her free_...if she comes back it's yours to keep, if she doesn't then it was never meant to be *leaves*

Riker: *follows her*

Rocky: she's right you know...

Ross: i know.. it just needs time!

Maia: urgh! you don't need her! she's just a pathetic no life that still goes to school!

Ross: Maia just go away! and don't say that about her again! sure she still goes to school, but i'd rather her be smart then a dumbass who can't take a hint any other day!

Ratliff: BURN!

Maia: urgh *walks off*

Ross: bitch!

* * *

-with Riker & Rydel-

Riker: what was that about?

Rydel: what was what?

Riker: what happened like a moment ago!

Rydel: oh that yeah...sorry?

Riker: we're you honestly gonna tell Ross about me and Laura?

Rydel: no i was never gonna tell him!

Riker: good...don't tell him or anyone else! your not supposed to know!

Rydel: thank you?

Riker: i don't mean it to be offensive but you weren't meant to find out! not like the way that you did!

Rydel: i know and i understand that!

Riker: do you?

Rydel: yes! are you planning on telling people about you and Laura?

Riker: no...well yes but not for a while! we were gonna wait until this whole drama with Ross ends! so not for a while

Rydel: but the longer you wait, the more it's gonna hurt Ross...

Riker: it's not just my choice Rydel! just let us do it...in our own time!

Rydel: fine...but i'm not sure how long i can keep it to my self!

Riker: what do you mean?

Rydel: i'm gonna have to tell someone at some point!

Riker: Rydel...don't please!

Rydel: *sighs* fine!

Riker: your the best!

Rydel: i know!

Ratliff: hey!

Rydel: hey!

Riker: whats up?

Ratliff: nothing

Riker: i'm going to bed..._busy_ day!

Rydel: i'm not far off...this day has had far to much drama!

Ratliff: yeah...it has

Riker: good night!

Rydellington: night!

Riker: -goes to bed-

Ratliff: *hugs Rydel*

Rydel: er Ratliff

Ratliff: what...is there a crime for wanting to hug you?

Rydel: *laughs* no.. it was just unexpected

Ratliff: *laughs* well i love you and i wanted to hug you...

Rydel: okay no crime for that!

Ratliff: *pulls away* i know *kisses her forehead* you look shattered go to bed sweetie!

Rydel: i feel it too...okay! goodnight

Ratliff: night Delly *leans in*

Rydel: *leans in also*

Rocky, Ross & Ryland: HEY!

Rydellington: *jump apart*

Rocky: did we make you jump!

Ratliff: yes!

Ross: good! that was our intention!

Rydel: i'm stuck on a bus full of weird people...someone help me!

Ratliff: *laughs*

Rocky & Ross: hurtfull!

Rydel: *laughs* i'm off to bed...goodnight!

Everyone else: night!

Rydel: *goes to bed*

Rocky: so where's Riker

Ratliff: in bed

Rocky: oh

Ryland: now that Rydel's gone to bed you know what that means...

Everyone: VIDEO GAMES! *runs to get a controller*

Rydel: *pokes her head around the door* yep a bus full of weird people!

* * *

**and that's chapter 29!**

**Review for chapter 30!**

**tbc!**


	30. i think i'm Love Drunk -Riker

**Hey! i know i haven't updated since...Saturday i think..sorry about that, I've been busy Revising and doing Coursework... :L and the reviews have been slow for the last chapter O.O be alright.. i'll also try and update you said you loved me for those who are reading it, tonight..but no promises! :P**

**Reply:**

**Nora: you keep on giving me idea's! and thanks for that...and duh Riker's is gonna have to support her without Ross knowing...if he knew then he would figure out the fact they are dating haha! **

**and to be honest i have no idea how long this story has left...cause i keep on having idea's a lot for it! and it has to happen on this one then the sequel! cause the sequel well... i'm not gonna say...yet ;)**

* * *

-the following day-

Riker: *wakes up, gets changed and gets out of bed*

Ross: wow Riker, your the last one up!

Riker: why what time is it?

Rydel: half 10

Riker: oh right

Rocky: oh right? you usually stress that you were up later then half nine..you feeling okay Riker...your not feeling ill again are you?

Riker: nope! stop worrying little bro!

Ratliff: how can he not...your acting...strange

Riker: i just had a good...sleep i guess

Ryland: you sure?

Riker: yes...well i'm out for a walk...bye *walks out*

Ross: weird, you wouldn't happen to know Ratliff?

Ratliff: nope, not at all

Ross: hmm...

* * *

-meanwhile with Laura-

Raini: *says really fast* LAURA WAKE UP YOU'VE GOT YOUR PHOTOSHOOT IN HALF AN HOUR!

Laura: what?

Raini: your photo shoot is in half an hour

Laura: okay...we still have time

Raini: your so calm..how?

Laura: cause i am! now get out so i can get changed! sorry i don't mean to be rude

Raini: i get it! honestly..

Laura: thanks!

-15 minutes later-

Raini: Laura, are you ready yet?

Laura: *walks out her bedroom* ready!

Raini: wow you look great considering you only had 15 minutes!

Laura: thanks Raini, i better be going now...cya!

Raini: but i thought i was going with you?

Laura: er... yeah it doesn't matter...all it is is having photo's took, and having a interview on the set...no biggie!

Raini: okay

Laura: spend the day with Calum...i know you looovvveee him!

Raini: *laughs* shut up...what's gotten into you your so happy for the first time in ages...meaning two weeks

Laura: dunno... just am...bye now *leaves*

* * *

-at the photo shoot set-

Photographer: right then... Laura you ready?

Laura: ready!

Photographer: okay then.. *take's photo's*

-5 minutes later-

Worker: *whispers something in the photographer's ear*

Photographer: *sighs* take 5 everyone.. Laura there's someone here to see you...get rid of them!

Laura: okay... *goes to see whoever*

?: hey!

Laura: Ross **(haaha i bet you wanted it to be Riker) **what are you doing here?

Ross: we just need to talk

Laura: we said...well shouted...everything that was needed yesterday!

Ross: Laura this isn't about our break up!

Laura: oh really what is it about then?

Ross: *sighs* Riker seems out of character...

Laura: and?

Ross: like...really happy! to happy like he has a big bowl of happiness this morning...like he..

Laura: okay Ross i get it!

Ross: okay..so i wanted to know if you knew anything to do with it

Laura: why would i?

Ross: erm cause...

Laura: cause?

Ross:...

Laura: exactly..so again how would i know?

Ross: i guess you wouldn't

Laura: exactly *about to leave*

Ross: *grabs her arm* wait Laura..

Laura: *sighs* what?

Ross: i know we've broken up and everything...but i just want you to know that i will always love you no matter what! Kissing Maia was a HUGE mistake! and i know your hurt and everything, but maybe not yet, but whenever your ready you could give me another chance? i know it's a lot to ask for and after everything i put you through that i'm stupid for thinking you still have feelings for me...but i'm willing to wait..as long as it takes! and Laura i'm really sorry for thinking you would date Riker...imagine you and him..together..

Laura: *fake laughs* yeah..that be..

Ross: weird right!

Laura: right...

Ross: so i'll leave you to think about what i said..

Laura: *sighs* Ross..

Ross: yeah?

Laura: *shakes her head* never mind..you better go...

Ross: yeah i better..talk soon...yeah?

Laura: yeah..

Ross: *leaves*

Laura: yeah..

Riker: *pops out of nowhere* hey!

Laura: *screams*

Riker: *laughs*

Laura: don't do that!

Riker: why not it was funny!

Laura: how long were you here?

Riker: just after Ross got here..

Laura: WHAT?

Riker: easy...he didn't see me! i hid very carefully and good...

Laura: as i just found out..

Riker: as you just found out and i heard pretty much everything Laura..

Laura: oh

Riker: so...if you want to get back together with him, i understand *about to leave*

Laura: *grabs his arm* woah woah woah...who said i wanted to get back with him?

Riker: but you heard what he just said to you...right?

Laura: yeah..i do have ears you know..

Riker: *laughs* okay i deserved that one

Laura: and i did hear what he had so say...but it's going to take a lot more then some heart felt words and apologizes for me to forgive and forget for starters!

Riker: so...

Laura: i don't want to be with him! you wanna know why?

Riker: why?

Laura: cause i love you!

Riker: wait say that again..

Laura: i love you..

Riker: you do..

Laura: yeah...i do! i thought it was a school girl crush but actually it's more than that

Riker: really?

Laura: yeah...a lot more then that!

Riker: for the record, i love you too

Laura: hmm...i already knew that

Riker: oh

Laura: just kiss me..

Riker: right *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Photographer: okay! Everyone places please! where's Laura?

Riaura: *quickly pull away*

Photographer: *see's Laura* there you are! come on

Laura: wait...can my er...friend stay, he's kinda my ride back

Photographer: sure...whatever! *leaves*

Riker: Laura 1) why did you say that?

Laura: cause i wanted you to stay..is that so wrong?

Riker: no and 2) why did you say i was your ride back?

Laura: cause i actually do need a ride back to the hotel..i walked!

Riker: fair enough

Laura: *giggles*

Riker: now go.. i'll stay and play on my mobile or whatever

Laura: kay *walks off*

Riker: *sigh's of happiness* i think... i'm love drunk, damn what this girl can do to me!

* * *

**awe Riker's love drunk hehe! **

**what did you think to Ross' heart felt words and Riker popping out of nowhere scaring Laura haha! **

**Review for chapter 31! **

**TBC!**


	31. Movie roles

**hey guys...sorry for not updating this in forever, I've just been busy SORRY! DX **

**Nora: no problem, it's a story it's meant to have more chapters haha :P and thanks xx**

**Guest: they are together... :P**

**oh and thanks to Nora for giving me this idea...lets see where it takes us :D**

* * *

-2 hours later-

Laura's photo shoot went well with no more interruptions, and Riker dropped Laura off at gthe hotel, he would of gone in, but you know... anyway he had to help prepare for the next concert.

-with Laura-

-Laura's phone Rings-

Laura: *answers it* hello?

?: hi, is this Laura Marano

Laura: speaking

?: hi this is Sandy Dixon **(1), **you have a career in acting yes?

Laura: yes

Sandy: well i was wondering if you would like to star in our short movie, Shallow Waters

Laura: what's it about? and don't i have to audition?

Sandy: it's about a girl, who almost drowns in the sea and then Falls in love with the life guard, but doesn't realize it until later on. but for the life guard it's love at first sight, and no, we've seen you on TV you are amazing so what do you say?

Laura: who would i play?

Sandy: didn't i mention that? you will play the lead role, the one that nearly downs

Laura; can i think about it? where is it shooting? how long for?

Sandy: damn you ask a lot of questions, it's shooting in New York, and for 2 weeks to 3

Laura: i was trying to find out the basic information... again can i think about it?

Sandy: you have 24 hours, we start filming on Wednesday morning

Laura: 24 HOURS!?

Sandy: will that be a problem?

Laura: N-no

Sandy: great, i hope to hear from you tomorrow

Laura: er...whats your number, so i can call you back

Sandy: check your apartment door..

Laura: Wha..

-knock on the apartment door-

Laura: *walks to the door and opens it*

Desk guy: you Laura Marano

Laura: yes

Desk guy: here *hands her a gift basket then leaves*

Laura: okay.. *shuts the door*

Sandy: did you get it? the gift basket

Laura: yes...i haven't said yes yet though

Sandy: i know, but keep it, it's not meant to influence your decision, but it has the information you need so..

Laura: okay i'll let you know in 24hrs

Sandy: now you have 23hrs and 55 minutes

Laura: okay now...bye

Sandy: bye Laura, hope to see you soon *hangs up*

Laura: *hangs up and sighs* what to do...

Raini: *walks in* hey gurrlll!

Laura: hi

Raini: what's up

Laura: I've got a decision to make

Raini: what's it about?

Laura: it's about a movie

Raini: go on...

Laura: i got offered to do a short movie here, and i'm just wondering if i should do it

Raini: what's it about...

Laura: t's about a girl, who almost drowns in the sea and then Falls in love with the life guard, but doesn't realize it until later on. but for the life guard it's love at first sight.

Raini: wow... this is perfect!

Laura: excuse me?

Raini: exactly what you need to do

Laura: come again?

Raini: *sighs* Laura, you just got out of a relationship, this is something you can do to get your mind off Ross!

Laura: that's exactly why i don't want to do it! cause i just got out of a relationship with Ross, who i might add, cheated on me, WITH MAIA, and i don't know if i can act in love when i'm not, in love **(Laura's a pretty good actress, don't ya think?) **

Raini: i don't know, you might fall in love with the person who's playing the life guard

Laura: okay that's too far... that's not going to happen

Raini: oh really, not even if it's Niall Horan! **(2) **

Laura: WHAT?

Raini: that's the picture that's in this gift basket as well as the script

Laura: oh..

Raini: you have a lot- OOHH COOKIES! *gets the cookies*

Calum: *runs in* I HEARD THE WORD COOKIES, WHERE ARE THEY

Raini: *hugs the packet of Cookies* MY COOKIES!

Calum: nope *runs towards Raini*

Raini: *runs away*

Laura: *laughs*

Calum: I JUST WANT A COOKIE! OR 10

Raini: NO!

Laura: *posts on twitter* feeling #confused but Raini_ Rodriguez and CalumWorthy to make me forget my running around the apartment for cookies #yum

Raini: FINE! you can have one ONE!

Calum: *pouts* two...

Raini: no...

Calum: fine

Raini: good *hands him a cookie*

Calum: thank you *sits down on the couch*

-raini and Calum's phone beeps-

Caini: LAURA!

Laura: *smiles sweetly* yes?

Raini: why did you post that?

Laura: cause i felt like it *her phone beeps*

Raini: what's that

Laura: *reads out* CalumWorthy: for the record those cookies are nice!

Calum: that cookie was!

Laura: *laughs* i wouldn't know! you two are eating them all!

Caini: sorry...

Laura: *gets a text*

Raini: who texted?

Laura: let me have a look first *looks*

Raini: well?

Laura: no-one important.. *leaves the room*

Raini: well that was...

Calum: weird..

* * *

**and theres a late chapter 31! i promise to have the next one up tomorrow!**

**R5 ARE COMING TO THE UK! HELL YEAH! there better be more then one show! hopefully there will be one nearby so i can go!**

**1) just a random name i came up with **

**2) yeah i'm a bit of a directioner... and someone asked me to put him in! :D **

**who do you think texted Laura?**

**review for chapter 32!**

**TBC!**


	32. Laura's decision

**hey guys! i know i haven't updated in a while, my laptop is a pain in the backside and wouldn't work! DX oh well! it still isn't working properly so i'm using the time i do have on it, to update! yay! :D haha**

**Replies:**

**guest 1: haha well your going to find out now hahaha :D and what are you reading in literature class haha, why would it be a alien?**

**Nora: haha well...maybe, maybe not, your about to find out now...and really? it's your favorite fanfic ever? aww thanks :D xxxxx**

**Delaney: haha sorry! i can't help it, if i can't update i can't...sorry o.O thanks though :D**

**enjoy :D **

* * *

-With Laura-

Laura: *Reads text sighs*

Riker/_laura_

hey! that tweet isn't about me & Ross is it?xx

_nope... xx_

What's it about? xx

_i got a phone call a few minutes ago, from a director saying that she wants me to do a movie.. xx_

okay..whats it about? xx

_it's about a girl, who almost drowns in the sea and then Falls in love with the life guard, but doesn't realize it until later on. but for the life guard it's love at first sight... xx_

i get why your feeling confused now then...who's playing the life guard? xx

_Niall Horan... xx _

oh...now i really get why your feeling confused then, and Rydel will be so jealous of you, she loves him! xx

_i just don't know if i want to do it, that's all.. xx_

Laura it's not my choice, it's up to you, sure i'm not going to be fine with you kissing someone else, but just do whatever makes you a better person xx

_The famous words of Ross Lynch...haha and look where that ended him, a ex girlfriend who happens to be now secretly dating his brother, who happens to be that girls co-star and a ex co-star which is obsessed with him, but she can have him xx_

okay i could of worded that better xx

_ya think? xx_

* * *

-with Riker-

Ross: you texting...again?

Riker: yep, got a problem with that?

Ross: no! your phone bill

Riker: and? we're not exactly in another country are we now?

_ya think? xx _

i don't think i know.. ;) xx

Ross: no, but doesn't it cost extra to text people when your in a different state?

Riker: nope,... **(does it? i don't know haha i know it costs extra from another country...) **

Ross: i thought it did! that's why i didn't text Laura thatmuch, you know when we were dating

Rocky: *mumbles* if only you knew

Ross: what was that?

Rocky: nothing!

Ross: okay...anyway who is it that your texting right now then?

Riker: non of your business..

_that's why you've been texting me this whole time, doesn't it cost a lot when texting from a different state? :P xx _

Ross just literaly asked the same thing, and it's no, and I've been texting you because...you know why ;) xx

Ross: it kinda is, your my brother and i'm just curious

Riker: i'm your older brother, therefor it's non of your business who i text

Rocky: Ross he does have a point there

Ross: shut up Rocky!

Rocky: rude! i know you've just been through a break up and all, but no need to be rude! *walks out*

Ross: Rocky! *follows him*

Riker: *rolls his eyes* brothers..

Ryland: *walks in* i heard that!

Riker: i mean Ross and Rocky

Ryland: fair enough

Rydel: *walks in* thank god i'm a girl

Riker: really...didn't know that...

Rydel: what happened to good mood Riker? now your cocky Riker...

Riker: i'm still in a good mood, i'm just feeling cocky

Rydel: whatever, i can;t believe i'm stuck on a bus with you people

Ryland: gee thanks

Rydel: sorry!

Ryland: chill out i was joking!

Rydel: okay

Riker: okay i take back what i said before about brothers and i'm making it siblings

Rydel & Ryland: hey!

Riker: *laughs*

_no i don't know why, care to enlighten me? ;) _xx

cause i love you.. xx

_yeah already knew that, i just wanted you to say it again...well text it :D xx_

Ratliff: *walks in* ready guys, we've got a concert to do! where's Ross and Rocky

Ross & Rocky: *walk in we're here!

Gotta go and preform now.. :( text later love you...again haha! i can't get over that! :D xx

_okay love you too xx _

good! :D xx

_why do i get the feeling i made your ego bigger by putting that? xx_

wrong brother, Ross' ego is like supersized! xx

_touche... now go and preform! xx _

yes mother :P xx

_shut up.. xx_

* * *

-with Laura-

_shut up.. xx_

Laura: *calls sandy*

Laura/Sandy

Hi Sandy, it's Laura

Laura! have you come to a decision?

yes! and i'm sorry, but i just can't do the movie, i can't pretend i'm in love when i'm not, i just got out of a relationship with someone that cheated on me and i'm still recovering from the heartache you know?

i understand, first heart break?

yeah...

okay, well you still have until tomorrow to change your mind okay, but we do have someone else in mind if they want to do it

if you don't mind me asking, who is it?

Maia Mitchell i believe you know her...

you know on second thoughts, i will do that movie! it sounds great!

excellent! i'll see you in a couple of days, bye now!

Laura: *hangs up*

* * *

**So Laura's doing the movie, will it turn out good or one big disaster? **

**Review for chapter 33! **

**i'm out! :D**


	33. Filming fears & the RMDA's

**hey guys! so how do you feel about Laura doing the movie then? haha! i meant to be nearly finished with this story but i just keep on getting more idea's o.O but that's a good thing and i already have the first chapter of illusion mapped out...in my head o.O haha! but the reason why it's called illusion, well it makes sense during the last few chapters of this story haha! i may just make the remaining chapters slightly longer cause i don't know i just want to make them longer haha! :D anyway i'll shut up now! :D WOO WEEK OFF SCHOOL! :D 3 so expect loads of late night updates...again haha! :D **

**Replies: **

**AllywilsonR5: haha! same here! who doesn't? haha! and it's okay.. hope you find your journal soon :D**

**R54ever: thanks! :D**

**Nora: hey! haha! :D and sure thing! :D xx**

* * *

-couple days later-

R5 have left New York and gone to the next stop, Raini and Calum left the day before to go back to LA to do things, so that leaves Laura in a huge penthouse apartment by her self and of course she's been texting Riker cause she is really nervous. yeah he's helping her through the whole movie experience...sweet, but Laura well she doesn't know if she still wants to do it, i mean she's only doing it to stop Maia doing the movie, but she realized it's not fair if she doesn't want to do it and it's the first time Laura's met the cast of Shallow waters so...yeah... oh well she'll get over it it sounds like a good movie so she's hopping it will do.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Laura: *gets to the set*

Sandy: Laura darling so nice to finally meet you!

Laura: and you to! so where should i go to first then?

Sandy: did you read the script

Laura: yes

Sandy: so you think your going to be good to go then...start shooting

Laura: yeah and anyway if i need a read over then, i brought it with me¬

Sandy: i love this girl!

Laura: *laughs*

Sandy: so your going to go to wardrobe where you'll meet the people playing your two best friends...go!

Laura: alright *walks to wardrobe*

Wardrobe person: you must be Laura!

Laura: that's right!

Wardrobe person: so the first scene is at the beach with your two bestfriends

Laura: yeah who's playing them?

Wardrobe person: *shouts* Nina! Debby** (1)**!

Nina & Debby: *walk in* yeah?

Wardrobe: this is Laura...

Debby: hey Laura

Laura: hey

Wardrobe person: you two know each other?

Debby: yeah we're really good friends

Laura: *looks at Nina* OH MY GOD! IT'S NINA DOBREV FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EEEPP! I'M SUCH A BIG FAN! **(2) **

Nina: awe thanks!

Wardrobe person: right then, lets get you three looking stunning!

* * *

-half an hour later-

Sandy: ready people?

The cast: ready!

Sandy: lights camera... ACTION!

_italics acting!_

L_aura: guys we should really go to the beach_

_Nina: yeah it will be such a good day out considering it's a beautiful day_

_Debby: i'm in for it!_

_Laura: what are we waiting for lets go! _

_-girly screams-_

_as they go down by the beach they see a cute life guard called Jake (Niall) who happens to be watching Els (Laura) the most.._

_Laura: hey girls fancy a swim_

_Debby: the waters to cold though?_

_Laura: really Gabs? come on please?_

_Debby: no Els see if Rose will go with you? _

_Laura: Rose?_

_Nina: no sorry Els...i just want to tan!_

_Laura: aw! well i'm going! _

_Nina & Debby: suit yourself_

_so as Els went into the see she kept on swimming and swimming, she didn't even realize she was going out to deep waters until...that is she backed out...but in the arms of another... so as Jake carried Els back to shore, everyone crowding over seeing if she's alright as he set her down on the sand he got a proper look at her, and man is she beautiful he thought to himself, but she surely must be taken...right? as the mysterious beauty woke up Sandy called CUT!_

Sandy: That was great! guys! take 5

Laura: actually...the truth being i can't do this movie

Sandy: WHAT?!

Laura: i'm really sorry, but i think i have a stomach bug... I've not feeling right all day... **(yeah that's what it is (; )**

Sandy: well you can't do the movie if you do have a stomach bug...i guess we will have to hire Maia Mitchell are you sure it's not going to go anywhere soon?

Laura: yeah.. i don't think so...though it only started today! thanks for understanding Sandy

Sandy: no problem Laura i'll see you arounf

Laura: thanks!

Laura's POV-

okay i lied, truth being i don't have a stomach bug, i just had this feeling that i couldn't do it! it doesn't feel right! to me and i know it's acting and everything, but it feels like i'm cheating on Riker, with someone else... and i just can't do it

* * *

-2 weeks later-

it's been two weeks since Laura quit the movie, and she still doesn't regret it, but you know what Karma is right? well turns out since a couple of days ago, Laura really has had a stomach bug, she's been feeling sick, but not throwing up, one moment she's not even hungry the next she feels like she wants to eat a horse! she's not sure what flu it is, but it is something! and it's driving her insane! and what's worse, the RMDA's are tonight and she still feels like this! i think it's time to book a doctors appointment

Laura: *Calls doctors*

Receptionist: hello how may i help you?

Laura: i would like to book an appointment

Receptionist: okay which doctor?

Laura: doctor starr

Receptionist: he's available for 2:30 this afternoon

Laura: great

Receptionist: so what seems like the problem

Laura: i think io've got this stomach bug and i'm not sure what it is!

Receptionist: okay. name

Laura: Laura Marano

Receptionist: okay you are now booked for 2:30 this afternoon have a nice day now

Laura: thanks *hangs up*

Receptionist: yep i think she's...

* * *

-at 2:30-

Laura: *walks into the doctors*

Receptionist: name

Laura: Laura Marano

Receptionist: go to the right, the doctor should be out in a few moments

Laura: thank you

Receptionist: whatever

Laura: *walks away* rude much?

-couple of minutes later **(3)**-

Doctor Starr: Laura Marano?

Laura: *stands up*

Doctor Starr: follow me *walks away*

Laura: *follows him*

-in the doctors room thing-

Doctor Star: so what seems to be the problem miss Marano

Laura: well i've been feeling sick, but not throwing up, one moment i'm not even hungry the next I feel like I wants to eat a horse

Doctor Starr: well has it ever accrued to you, that you maybe pregnant?

Laura: that's stupid!

Doctor Starr: is it, is it really?

Laura: well...er...

Doctor Starr: this may seem a little personal, but are you late?

Laura: er...maybe a couple days..

Doctor Starr: here *hands her a pregnancy test* go home, do it and then find out

Laura: okay... bye

Doctor Starr: bye!

* * *

-a few of hours later-

Laura's dad: Laura honey are you ready to go

Laura: *looks at the pregnancy test* yeah...ready

Laura's dad: good! now lets go!

Laura: *hides the pregnancy test and walks downstairs* lets go!

Laura's dad: finally

Laura's stepmom: stop whinning and just go

Laura: are you sure you don't want to come with us...

Laura's stepmom: i wasn't your +1 your dad was so therefore i can't

Laura: *laughs* i know i was just joking

Laura's dad: Laura...

Laura: lets go *walks out the house*

Laura's dad: *follows her*

-in the car-

Laura's dad: you really don't have to wind her up on purpose you know

Laura: i know, i just want to

Laura's dad: i don't know why you hate her so much...but give her a chance!

Laura: no! i won't! you can't force me to! i will always hate her, she's not my real mom and i don't plan on calling her mom any time soon!

Laura's dad: *sighs* what am i going to do with you?

Laura: *laughs* its what you should do with her, is what you should be asking

Laura's dad: whatever...

* * *

-at the RMDA's-

Laura's POV-

so i arrived to the RMDA's my had has to go through another door and i have to go along the red carpet, have photo's taken yada yada yada same thing all the time...though what i didn't expect to see is Ross and Maia together...wait i lied i did! i rolled my eyes, walked onto the red carpet and posed for the photo's as ya do, i think Ross saw me and his jaw dropped i smirk, like i care, and the look on Maia's face though that was classic! haha! jealous much? though i don't want him.. she can have him, desperate cow! haha i make myself laugh, i'm pretty sure Riker would be laughing to...haah! i miss him... and considering no one knows about our relationship **(yet) **except from Rydel i can't talk to anyone about it. and i can't talk to Rydel, personally cause she's with him haha. i wonder how her and Ratliff are doing, yep i know, she texted me cause i'm the only one who knew about her crush, i'm happy for them. i really am, but they are keeping it a secret also cause they don't want the press to know. or anyone to know, Riker's really protective of his sister, it's a big brother thing...haha! it's cute though. oh look here comes Ross

Ross: hey Laura

Laura: hi

Ross: Laura, i know your still mad at me, but i'm honestly sorry

Laura: whatever

Stormie: eek i need a picture of you both!

Laura: Stormie i'm sure you know we're not dating anymore

Stormie: oh, well do stupid poses then!

Ross: cool

Laura: whatever

Raura: *poses*

Stormie: eek thanks you two!

Laura: no problem, now i'm going to.. *feel sick* be right back *runs off*

Ross: whats gotten into her?

Stormie: i don't know... i've hardly spoken to her, speaking of which why didn't you tell me you two had broken up

Ross: i thought you knew!

Stormie: no

Maia: Rossy! *hugs him from behind*

Stormie: Rossy? you two are dating?

Ross: well..

Maia: yeah we are

Laura: *walks in* see i knew it

Maia: urgh what do you want?

Laura: i left my jacket on that chair over there

Stormie: *gets it and passes it to her* here you go Laura

Laura: thanks

Stormie: sorry about...them two...

Laura: it's no problem...honestly

Stormie: okay?

Laura: i'm fine

Maia: ugh you got your jacket, why aren't you leaving

Laura: you might wanna shut your fucking pie hole before i shut it for you!

Maia: rude much?

Laura: you know as they say, what you say is what you are..

Stormie: *tries not to laugh*

Ross: *smirks*

Maia: Rossy do something

Laura: don't bother i'm leaving.. don't wanna be around the stupid happy couple

Maia: jealous much?

Laura: why would i be? *eyes widen puts on her sunglasses*

Maia: cause your not dating Ross anymore and i am and what is with the sunglasses?

Laura: new trend...and so is that supposed to bother me?

Maia: it's meant to WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!

Laura: buh bye now *leaves and mumbles bitch*

Stormie: *hears and laughs* oh Laura

Laura: *turns around* yeah?

Stormie: you dad's near the stage

Laura: thanks i was going to ask you where he was...bye Stormie! *walks away*

Stormie: bye Laura

Maia: i'm going to get a drink, i'll be right back Rossy *kisses his cheek then leaves*

Stormie: Ross i never thought you would be on the rebound so much that you would date her

Ross: but...

Stormie: Laura was a nice girl... you lost her...are you going to try and get her back?

Ross: i'm trying to, but it's really hard to!

Stormie: well do something, if you really love Laura then you will try your hardest to get her back!

Ross: yeah, your right...

Stormie: and you've got to get rid of that bitch...

Ross: *laughs*

Stormie: come on it's starting shortly

Ross: lets go

* * *

-after the RMDA's-

at Laura's house-

Laura: night dad! *walks up to her room*

Riker: BOO!

Laura: AHH!

Riker: *laughs*

Laura: that was not funny! what are you doing here?

Riker: i came to see you! if that's alright

Laura: yeah! but aren't you supposed to be on tour, how did you get here?

Riker: i caught the hour later flight then my mom and Ross did

Laura: okay then..

Riker: and i figured if Ross can come back, why can't i?

Laura: touche

Riker: so how are you?

Laura: great now your here

Riker: *smiles*

Laura: Riker, there's something i need to tell you

Riker: well what is it? it's not bad is it?

Laura: no nothing bad, depending how you take it

Riker: w-what is it then? d-do you want to break up?

Laura: what? no! i'm happy with you! i honestly am!

Riker: phew, what is it?

Laura: *goes and gets the pregnancy test*

Riker: w-whats that?

Laura: Riker, i'm pregnant..

Riker: *faints*

Laura: huh, not exactly the response i was looking for...

* * *

**so, Laura's pregnant? who saw that one coming? be honest**

**review for chapter 34!**

**TBC!**


	34. Riker's reaction

**hey guys! so some of the reviews i laughed at cause they were about Riker's fainting when Laura told him she's pregnant, and then what she said when he did faint haha :D to be honest i laughed when i wrote it, and when i read it back over haha! :D anyway now lets see how Riker actually reacts to it :-) oh and i'm glad that, if you are reading that one, like funny feelings,...i weren't to sure about uploading that one, but i'm glad i did now :D **

**YAY! 200 reviews your all awesome! :D **

**Replies: **

**Chrysteen: i will do don't worry :-) and awe really? an thanks for reading my stories! glad you love them! :D**

**Nora: hey! i'm not going to quit writing this story...nope not at all haha! :D **

**Guest: haha! i know it just came to a shock to him that's all :D i will do don't worry! and thanks! :D**

* * *

-back with Laura and Riker-

Laura: *sits on her bed and sighs*

Riker: *comes around*

Laura: about time

Riker: how long was i out for?

Laura: 2 hours

Riker: WHAT?!

Laura: yep

Riker: oh...i had the most weirdest of dreams, that you were pregnant..

Laura: it's not a dream, i'm honestly pregnant

Riker: oh...

Laura: oh?

Riker: i'm sorry.. *gets up and sits next to her*

Laura: what are you sorry about?

Riker: that i got you pregnant

Laura: how's it your fault

Riker: cause i should of wore a condom..

Laura: be honest were you planning to have sex on tour?

Riker: no...

Laura: well then.. if that's the case i should of been on the pill

Riker: fair enough

Laura: we're both to blame for this

Riker: yeah, are you going to keep it?

Laura: well that's the thing, i don't know it's up to you as well do you want to be a dad at 21? with a 17 year old?

Riker: hey! age doesn't matter, i think we made that clear two weeks ago

Laura: *blushes* yeah

Riker: hey, but it's up to both of us...

Laura: i know, i don't mind either way, if your not ready to be a dad..

Riker: Laura, i love you, a lot, and whether you want to keep it or not, i'll support you either way

Laura: aw what did i do to deserve you?

Riker: i don't know, but it's the same question i ask my self about you

Laura: *laughs* why i'm not that great, or special

Riker: your more special then you think you are

Laura: *laughs* yeah, you know what?

Riker: what?

Laura: i'm going to keep this baby

Riker: really?

Laura: yeah! it's going to have 2 loving parents, and i don't care if people judge me for it, i can do what i want!

Riker: it's your life

Laura: exactly! i never particularly asked for this to happen, it just happened! and i'm happy about it!

Riker: *smiles* your always in a good mood, that's one of the many reasons why i love you

Laura: *laughs* but what am i going to do when i get...big?

Riker: we'll worry about it when we get there

Laura: *eyes widen* Ross..

Riker: what about him?

Laura: what are we going to do about him?! he's going to kick off once he finds out i'm pregnant with your child

Riker: that thought never occurred to me

Laura: we're going have to tell him

Riker: bad idea.. it will crush him

Laura: what other choice do we have?

Riker: i don't know

Laura: i don't want to hurt him more *cries* but what are we going to do

Riker: *hugs her* hey hey hey...try and get some sleep, we'll sort it out when the time comes...okay?

Laura: okay..

Riker: good

Laura: *gets into bed*

Riker: *about to leave*

Laura: wait...stay please...

Riker: *sighs* you know i can't

Laura: just for 5 minutes, until i get to sleep

Riker: i guess 5 minutes won't harm *gets into bed behind Laura and wraps his arms around her*

Laura: night Riker

Riker: night Laura *kisses the top of her head*

Laura: *smiles* this is so much better then texting good night

Riker: *laughs* yeah,

Both: *fall asleep*

* * *

**Riker fell asleep...opps that weren't supposed to happen..**

**and Laura's keeping the baby, that's gonna cause some trouble...**

**what would you like it to be a boy or a girl? **

**what was your favourite part? just curious :)**

**and sorry it's short :(**

**TBC!**


	35. Rydel knows

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter, cause i just want to post it considering the last chapter was short.. o.O** **sorry about that O.O**

**Replies: **

**Guest: we'll see :)**

**Rauraandauslly: haha okay...i think chapter 5 shocked a few people so.. yeah**

**Guest 101: haha maybe, maybe not but it would be cute :D**

**LizzieLoveForeve: haha lol yeah the whole chapter was cute..but the ending i got told it was adorable :D**

**Lilian Sanitago: hahah sure okay... i don't think there will be 50 more chapters...but there will be quite a few!**

**Boy: 1 girl: 2 **

**OR i can make Laura have twins and have one of each up to you! :D**

* * *

-the next morning-

Laura: *wakes up, feels her self in Rikers arms, smiles, snuggles in more, closes her eyes, then opens them suddenly*

Riker: *moves a little in his sleep*

Laura: *sighs and nudges him whispers* Riker...

Riker: *doesn't wake up*

Laura: *says slightly louder* Riker *nudges him again*

Riker: *moans a little*

Laura: *rolls her eyes and slaps him on his arm*

Riker: *wakes up* what was that for?

Laura: you wouldn't wake up...

Riker: okay... *closes his eyes then opens them* er Laura, not to be mean or anything but why are you here?

Laura: in my bedroom?

Riker: *looks around* oh yeah...wait! oh man! what time is it? is it morning?

Laura: *sarcastic* no Riker it's night time, off course its morning!

Riker: okay pregnancy is making you a bit moody

Laura: yeah, my hormones are all over the place

Riker: okay that aside, what time is it...again?

Laura: 10 am

Riker: 10 am! oh shit..

Laura: yeah just a little! aren't you supposed to be...where ever it is your meant to be

Riker: *rises his eyebrow*

Laura: what..i'm pregnant i forget things..

Riker: touche...and yes *his phone beeps*

_RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_

Riker: well i'm in trouble when i get back

Laura: was that your..

Riker: mom yes

Laura: damn i didn't mean to get you in trouble!

Riker: hey! it isn't your fault!

Laura: if i haven't begged you to stay last night you wouldn't be in trouble now!

Riker: i'll just say i went on a walk!

Laura: really that's going to work..

Riker: it only takes a hour flight to get to where i am on tour, get a taxi cab to where the bus is staying, get it to drop me off a couple of blocks away from where it is and i walk back...simple!

Laura: *sighs* you sure that's going to work

Riker: yeah...anyway Rydel knew i was coming here, so she'll cover for me...hopefully

Laura: okay...well have a safe plane journey back

Riker: i should do! aren't you coming to the airport with me?

Laura: Riker you know i can't

Riker: i was joking...honestly! i know you can't come

Laura: psh yeah i knew that

Riker: sure, anyway by

Laura: bye

Riker: *hugs her*

Laura: *hugs back*

Riker: i'll see you in a couple of weeks when we get back!

Laura: counting down the days!

Riker: *laughs* i can't believe we're having a baby!

Laura: *laughs* be either

Riker: anyway i better go...

Laura: right...yeah

Riker: love you!

Laura: love you to

Riker: *climbs down her balcony and runs off*

Laura: *sighs* eh i'm going back to sleep *goes back to bed then falls asleep*

* * *

-hour and a half later-

Riker: *walks onto the tour bus*

Everyone; RIKER! *run and hug him*

Riker: hey...

Stormie: where were you?!

Riker: easy i just went for a walk

Stormie: i sent you a text at 10! it took you a hour and a half to get back?

Riker: it was a long walk

Rocky: easy mom, he's here and alive

Stormie: yeah

Ryland: but we are a bit behind, but hey we'll manage

Ross: Riker are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?

Riker: y-yeah, i er... fell asleep in them last night cause i was so tired and i forgot to change and this morning i just wanted to go for a walk so i didn't bother to get changed...and i didn't know the colour we were going to wear, which i see now is green

Ratliff: yep

Rydel: so are you going to get changed?

Riker: duh.. *walks to the bedroom area and closes the door*

Bus driver: are we going now then

Stormie: yes!

Bus driver: finally *turns on the ignition and starts driving*

-5 minutes later-

Riker: *walks out the bedrooms* you could of waited until i finished getting changed!

Everyone else: sorry!

Riker: do you know how hard it is to get changed while the bus is moving?

Everyone else: *shakes their heads*

Riker: let me tell you it is hard! anyway Rydel can i talk to you for a moment

Ratliff: why?

Riker: is your name Rydel?

Ratliff: no i was just asking

Rydel: sure!

Riker: alone...

Rydel: oh...okay

Riker: *walks off*

Rydel: *follows him*

Ryland: well that's...

Ross: weird...

* * *

-with Riker & Rydel-

Rydel: what's this about?

Riker: i made a mistake Rydel!

Rydel: what is it? if it's staying round at Laura's last night then i already knew that

Riker: no, not that! i knew it was risky to see her, but i just had to!

Rydel: then what is it?

Riker: you might want to sit down for this

Rydel: *Sits down* what's this about Riker

Riker: *sighs* i got Laura pregnant...

Rydel: *shocked* h-how

Riker: i think we all know how Ry

Rydel: w-when then?

Riker: 2 weeks ago...

Rydel: that was when we were in New York... *eyes widen* that's what you two were avoiding!

Riker: yeah...

Rydel: *slaps him* YOU IDIOT!

Riker: don't you think i already know i'm a idiot!

Rydel: i'm pretty damn sure you do! but i just felt like saying that!

Riker: gee thanks and OOW!

Rydel: sorry...i didn't mean to do it that hard

Riker: whatever

Rydel: you don't know what you've done do you?

Riker: except from making her pregnant no...

Rydel: you don't get it! she's 17 and pregnant!

Riker: and...

Rydel: you've probably ruined her whole career!

Riker: what, no i haven't!

Rydel: you sure about that! Disney won't want to keep her on anymore once this gets out! she'll be a bad role model to kids! promoting basically teenage sex Riker!

Riker: now that's just stupid!

Rydel: as stupid as it is, it's true!

Riker: she won't be a bad role model to kids, and she's certainly not promoting teenage sex Rydel!

Rydel: okay! so she's getting rid of it?

Riker: *silent*

Rydel: s-she's keeping it!

Riker: yeah...we both decided we want to keep it, so we are!

Rydel: Ross is so going to kill you once he finds out!

Riker: well we're just going to stay out of Ross' way then or something!

Rydel: what happens when she gets bigger? it's going to hard to hide around Ross then! they work on the same show for crying out loud!

Riker: we're taking it one step at a time Ry! just trust us okay...

Rydel: *sighs* fine but you do know you could get into trouble for this

Riker: what are you talking about?

Rydel: she's underage your overage...

Riker: and... she's nearly 18!

Rydel: nearly! not 18 though is she

Riker: by the time she has the baby she'll be 18! so stop worrying okay...we got the whole situation under control

Rydel: really? i'm just saying you could get into a whole lot of trouble if _someone_ is against this whole idea!

Riker: and if we find someone that's against the idea then we'll figure something out

Rydel: heck i'm not even fond of the idea! but hey i'm keeping this secret and i don't plan on telling people

Riker: good...then we shouldn't have a problem *opens the door and walks out*

Ross: was everything okay in there?

Rocky: we heard Rydel shout you idiot

Riker: everything's fine!

Ryland: you sure!

Riker: positive *turns on the TV*

Ratliff: okay then...wanna play some video games

the rest of the boys: yeah!

-they all run to the back room-

Rydel: boys will be boys *sits down*

Stormie: you got that right

Rydel: *laughs*

* * *

**oohh so Rydel knows...hmmm thoughts?**

**and remember tally scores, ****Boy: 1 girl: 2**

**OR i can make Laura have twins and have one of each up to you! :D**

**Review for chapter 36 **

**TBC!**


	36. Finishing the tour

**hey! so here's the next chapter enjoy! :D **

**Replies:**

**Lizzieloveforeve: haha maybe we'll see.. haha :D **

**Guest: glad you loved the story! :D omg yay ahah! i think more and more people are starting to ship Riaura lol! :D**

**AusllyxxRaura: ironic...**

* * *

- 3 weeks later-

Ryland: last show of this tour!

Everyone else: woo!

Ross: i cannot believe how much time has flown while we've been on this tour!

Rydel: i know it only feels like yesterday we set off!

Rocky: and after everything that's happened during this tour, i'm surprised that it even finished

Ratliff: i know, Maia kissing Ross, Ross and Laura breaking up, Ross accusing both Riker & Laura for having a relationship..

Riker: alright we don't need to re-live the past

Ross: okay...gee he was only just saying what got into you?

Rydel: *mumbles* more like what got into Laura

Riker: *glares at Rydel*

Ratliff: anyway, look at the plus side, our first ever sold out concert in LA

Rocky: that's a good thing haha!

Ross: really it's sold out?

Rydel: yep, how come you didn't know?

Ross: i don't know, it's not like its our first ever sold out show...there's been a few sold out on tour!

Riker: yeah, well it's our first one in LA that's sold out

Ross: i know, i'm just not feeling it...

Rocky: you okay?

Ross: yeah. it's just Laura's coming to the show tonight, and i haven't even spoke to her since the RDMA's

Ratliff: and Maia told her that you two are going out

Ross: exactly..

Rydel: wait your dating Maia?

Ross: well...

Rocky: you are! why Ross? the same person we all hate? the same person that wrecked yours and Laura's relationship

Ross: don't you think i know that!

Riker: so why are you in a relationship with her then?

Ross: cause i'm *says really fast* usingmaiatomakelaurajealous

Everyone else: what?

Ryland: slow down Ross

Ross: *sighs* cause i'm using Maia to make Laura jealous...

Rydel: why would Maia make Laura jealous, she's the biggest slut known!

Ratliff: no that's Taylor swift **(no offence swifties, but it's my point of view) **

Rydel: okay the second biggest slut known

Rocky: something tells me using Maia isn't gonna work on making Laura jealous

Stormie: it's not...you should of seen them at the RDMA's, i honestly think Maia's the one jealous of Laura

Ryland: why?

Stormie: beats me, but Ross Shor Lynch i thought i raised you better then that! you shouldn't use someone to get someone else jealous!

Ross: i know! but come on, she wrecked my relationship with Laura! it's basically revenge!

Stormie: yeah well something tells me Laura ain't buying it! int the words of Laura herself "why would i be jealous?" does that ring a bell Ross? does it?

Riker: *eyes widen*

Ross: i don't know! cause...cause...

Rydel: maybe she isn't jealous because she could of moved on..

Riker: *glares at Rydel...again*

Ratliff: *notices*

Ross: that's silly..

Rydel: you never know! she might even be pregnant by this person!

Ross: okay, that's past silly now it's just stupid

Rydel: is it? is it really?

Riker: okay Rydel you need a break!

Rydel: don't tell me what to do!

Riker: Ratliff, help!

Rocky: why should he help?

Riker: cause they are dating! shit.. *eyes widen*

Ryland: they're what now?

Rydel: RIKER!

Riker: sorry it just slipped out!

Ratliff: wait how do you know?

Riker: cause er... i put the pieces of the puzzle together..

Ross: what now?

Riker: the day they started going out...don't think i didn't notice you two were about to kiss...

Rydellington: fair enough

Stormie: why didn't you say so

Rydel: because of all this drama with Ross, Laura and Riker we just couldn't say!

Ross: why would Riker be in the drama

Rydel: he was at the start when you accused Riker & Laura on having a relationship

Stormie: well then, Ratliff i guess my daughter has a good choice in guys...but hurt her you'll have 5 brothers and a angry mother to answer to...got it!

Ratliff: got it!

Rydel: i expected dad to do that not you mom

Stormie: i try, considering he's your first boyfriend and all

Rydel: okay mom we get it!

* * *

-that night-

Riker: thank you all for coming tonight we love ya'll!

Rydel: thanks for making this the best tour yet! and as Riker just said we love ya'll!

Ross: theirs still time for one more song right?

Ratliff: fine...

-they start to play-

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_  
_You really thought that I was_  
_Gone (gone gone gone)_  
_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_  
_Said I was over you were_  
_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_To take it to the studio_  
_This is not a comeback_  
_Following my own path_  
_Laying down the fat tracks_  
_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhhhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_  
_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Rocky: goodnight!

R5: *walk off stage*

* * *

**well the LOUD tour is over... hmm...**

**Review for chapter 37 :D woah not many chapters left lol **

**TBC!**


	37. Baby scans, Pictures & Flashbacks

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter, there's 2 more chapters left, possibly 3 more if your lucky 4 at the maximum then this story is over, i know! and i'm sorry, but there is a sequel cause this story has gone so well, so keep a look out for that! haha! :D anyway.. **

**Replies: **

**Cynthia02: hehe thanks lad you love the story! :D awe thanks! though i don't think i'm that awesome of a writer! but thank you! :D and now you don't have to wonder what happens next! :D **

**Guest 1: OKAY! lol :D**

**Guest 2: haha, i know, me too :( but there's a sequel coming soon :) haha yeah, that's a true fact, she was actually at the R5 concert in LA in real life, that's where i got the idea from XD**

**AusllyxXxRaura: glad you love the story! :D is this soon enough for you? :-)**

**P.S sorry for all the time skips all of a sudden it all makes sense why I've been doing these soon :D**

* * *

- 1 month Later-

it's been a month since the LOUD tour has been over, just over a month since Riker found out that he was going to be a dad and _9 weeks _since Laura got pregnant. and they still stand by that decision to keep the baby, and they aren't even going to change their minds. but A LOT has happened since then, Rydel nearly blurted out that Laura was pregnant and is dating Riker, by accident apparently, again. Maia's been ever so clingy to Ross, she won't leave his side for more then 5 seconds! unless she needs to go to the restroom of course. in her own twisted way she does love Ross, but she had to wreck 'Raura' before 'Raia' could be together. But hey you have to break a few eggs to make a omelet. The fans soon found out about Raia cause Maia _accidently _blurted it out to the world when they were spotted together, but that was because Ross and Rocky went to the shop that Maia happened to be in at the same time, and people got a picture of them hugging. sure many people hate the idea of 'Raia' but what can they do? Ross is just using her, and he broke up with her it was clearly not working to get Laura jealous, they actually bumped into each other on the street the other day...

* * *

_Flashback 1:_

_Laura: *walking to the park to meet Riker*_

_Ross: *spots Laura* LAURA!_

_Laura: *rolls her eyes* what do you want Ross?_

_Ross: *walks to her* look can we talk? _

_Laura: about what? there isn't exactly anything to say Ross! your dating Maia! so congratulations!_

_Ross: but Laura, wait! i don't love Maia!_

_Laura: then why are you with her!_

_Ross: cause i love you!_

_Laura: and..._

_Ross: *sighs* i'm using her to make you jealous_

_Laura: *slaps him* you sick bastard!_

_Ross: excuse me?_

_Laura: you heard! that's low...really low even for you Ross! i thought Stormie raised you up better then this!_

_Ross: she did! but in all fairness she did wreck our relationship! so i'm just getting something i like to call revenge! you know what revenge is don't you Laura_

_Laura: of course i know what revenge is Ross! i'm not stupid!_

_Ross: i never said you were!_

_Laura: you asked it like i was!_

_Ross: i never meant to!_

_Laura: you never mean to do anything Ross yet you still do stuff! _

_Ross: what's that supposed to mean?_

_Laura: Maia wasn't the only one that wrecked our relationship, you did!_

_Ross; i did?_

_Laura: yes you! you two! and you using Maia to make me jealous is sick & twisted you too are perfect for each other! and plus it's not working! i'm not jealous of you and Maia, so your plan is failing_

_Ross: and why's that?_

_Laura: cause i know what it's like to date you, been there done that_

_Ross: i know that you still love me...deep down under all that hurt_

_Laura: you took every ounce of love that i had for you and shredded it into pieces!_

_Ross; c'mon Laura you and i both know you don't mean that!_

_Laura: don't i? don't i Ross? cause i'm pretty damn sure i do! _

_Ross: okay i get it your hurt right now, but even if you don't feel it right now you know that you love me whether it's fighting to come out of you, or your pushing it away or it's really really deep talkin' about ocean deep, down then it's still there, your just fighting the idea that you still love me_

_Laura: read my lips, i do not love you got it? good! bye Ross *walks off*_

_Ross: damn it!_

_-end of flashback 1-_

* * *

that very next day Ross listened to the words of Laura and Stormie, and he had thought it was sick using one girl to make another jealous and it wasn't working so what was the point in that 'Relationship' so he decided to make things right, do the right thing, so he did it, broke up with Maia and you can imagine how that went...

* * *

_-flashback 2-_

_Ross: Maia..._

_Maia: Rossy.. *runs and kissed him*_

_Ross: *pulls away*_

_Maia: you didn't kiss back, what's wrong Ross?_

_Ross: we need to talk_

_Maia: okay, what's it about?_

_Ross: the think is, i never loved you, NEVER! i fucking hate your guts Maia, you wrecked my relationship with the only girl i ever loved and now she'll barely talk to me! you you honestly think i'd love you after all that? cause honestly not only are you sick and twisted, your really stupid if you thought that i'd ever love you! after all you put me, my family, Laura through, you'd be pretty stupid think i even liked you! i only took you out on the LOUD tour cause you kept on begging and begging and wouldn't leave me alone! your some self seeking attention whore! you only want to be with me for the fame! you had your big break on teen beach movie and you think that dating me would make you more famous! Maia it's not! i want you to fuck off out of mine, my families, my friends lives! before i do something i regret!_

_Maia: *laughs* you can't get the best of me! don't you understand i really love you!_

_Ross: the feelings not mutual! _

_Maia: whatever! you still love her don't you?_

_Ross: who?_

_Maia: that skank Laura!_

_Ross: *laughs* ironic, you calling Laura the skank, and what's it too you?_

_Maia: well let's face it Rossy, she couldn't be less interested even if she tried to be! she doesn't deserve you! she doesn't love you! you need someone that both deserves you and loves you, me!_

_Ross: in your wildest dreams! _

_Maia: oh you don't wanna know what happens in my wildest of dreams *winks* but i do want to make it real_

_Ross: *disgusted* you really are a whore! your a attention seeking bitch! _

_Maia: you will love me!_

_Ross: no i won't! never! i couldn't care less if you were to fall down the grand canyon and die right now! this would would be better off without you!_

_Maia: so you still love that bitch! why does she get everything and i don't get anything!_

_Ross: cause you don't deserve anything!_

_Maia: so what if you don't love me we can make this work baby *kisses him forcefully* _

_Ross: *pulls away* never in a gazillion years will i go anywhere near you! go back to Australia and get a life! and keep away from my life! *walks away*_

_Maia: oh Laura you've messed with the wrong girl! but i do need to go back and see my family so i will do_

_-end of flashback 2-_

* * *

fully enough, Maia hopped on to a plane to Australia the next day, and funnily enough it did crash. no it wasn't in the grand canyon, it crash landed in Las Vagas cause of a engine fault. didn't get very far then. every passenger on that flight died so that was the last anyone heard of Maia Mitchel. let's face it Ratliff wast the first one to say something about Maia's death it went a little something like this

* * *

_-flashback 3-_

_News reporter: every passenger confirmed dead on the 387 flight to Austraiia after the plane crash landed in Las Vagas last night,due to engine difficulties some locals hospitalized due to impact, but are making a safe recovery in hospital...in other news.._

_Stormie: *turned off the TV*_

_-silence-_

_Ratliff: well i'm gonna be the first one to say it but THANK GOD THAT BITCH IS DEAD!_

_Rydel: Ratliff!_

_Rocky: no he's right, thank god that she is dead! she brought no-one but pain and misery and was a skank!_

_Stormie: guys, what about Ross?! he must be taking it hard_

_Riker: Ross?_

_Ryland: Rooosss?_

_Ross: *registered what happened and stands up*_

_Rocky: er Ross, are you okay there bro?_

_Ross: *shouts from the top of his lungs* HELL YEAH! THAT STUPID SKANK, WHORE, SUN OF A BITCH, RELATIONSHIP WRECKER, MOTHER FUCKER IS DEAD!_

_-end of flashback 3-_

* * *

of course Riker couldn't help feel a little bit guilty when Ross said relationship wrecker, but it was mainly Ross and Maia, he couldn't help who he fell in love with, it just happened! and has it been the best month of his life, practically spending every day with Laura and his un born child. he's raising his own family now with Laura and he couldn't be happier. speaking of which he does keep on sneaking off, much to everyone's unawareness to where, except from Rydel, she knows that he goes to meet up with Laura. no-one else _knows_ about Laura's is curious to where he is sneaking off to, but it's his life, though it does worry them when he does go out and not return to his family until the next day. Laura got kicked out of her house thanks to her no good step mother and her dad wouldn't do anything about it. so she lives in an apartment, big enough for all of them, sure she lives on her own for now, but Riker could practically live there! he does visit enough, but she knows he can't move in until the rest of the family finds out about them two being together and Laura's pregnancy, they both agreed to do it soon, but not just yet but they will do when they are ready. now your probably wondering why Laura's dad didn't help with Laura, well this is why:

* * *

_-flashback 4-_

_Laura's dad: *shouting* Laura, will you come down for a minute_

_Laura: *looking for something* yeah! *sighs* i'm not gonna find it! well i will but i can't seem to find it anywhere *walks downstairs* yeah dad?_

_Laura's step mom: does this look familiar? *shows Laura the pregnancy test*_

_Laura: it's a pregnancy test...which is er...positive. aww your having a baby congratulations!_

_Laura's dad: Laura..._

_Laura's step mom: i found this in your room missy!_

_Laura: what were you doing snooping around my stuff! who the fuck gave you the right to in the first place?_

_Laura's step mom: i live here, i'm married to your dad, i'm a legal guardian of yours it gives me the full right to 'snoop' round your stuff as you called it_

_Laura: no, no it doesn't! your not my real mom, so therefore it's up to me!_

_Laura's dad: so your not denying this is yours then_

_Laura: *sighs* yeah, it's mine.. i'm pregnant_

_Laura's dad: how long are you?_

_Laura: *sighs* 6 weeks_

_Laura's dad: i knew that Ross Lynch guy was no good_

_Laura: it's not Ross' _

_Laura's step-mom: then who's is it?_

_Laura: none of your business!_

_Laura's step mom: it sorta is!_

_Laura: no it isn't i don't have to tell you if i don't want to and i don't so there for i ain't telling you!_

_Laura's dad: Laura, sweetie, who's is it?_

_Laura: i can't say_

_Laura's dad: why's that?_

_Laura: one cause she's in here, two cause then it would mean i'd have to tell you everything and three i don't want to_

_Laura's dad: why did he rape you?_

_Laura: no! dad! he didn't actually! it was quite the opposite!_

_Laura's step mom: *scoffs* bet he did, that's why you won't say!_

_Laura: *laughs* no! would you fucking listen!_

_Laura's step mom: if only you weren't some attention seeking whore!_

_Laura: excuse me!_

_Laura's step mom: what it's the truth, look at you 16..._

_Laura: i'm 17 learn my age you stupid person!_

_Laura's step mom: 17 years old and 6 weeks pregnant with whoever's baby!_

_Laura: so what?!_

_Laura's dad: Laura is this person over age?_

_Laura: *lies* no! _

_Laura's dad: Laura..._

_Laura: no! your worse then her!_

_Laura's dad: so! i just want to know some honest answers! Laura is he over age, is that why you won't say who he is?_

_Laura: *sighs and nods*_

_Laura's dad: now, tell me who it is Laura!_

_Laura: no_

_Laura's dad: come on Laura, tell me who it was so we can get him charged!_

_Laura: NO! stop talking to me like i'm a kid! and why would you huh?_

_Laura's dad: cause he could of raped you for all i know!_

_Laura: but he didn't would you fucking listen!_

_Laura's step-mom: we just wanna know, and help you!_

_Laura: i don't need any help! especially from you!_

_Laura's step mom: that is it i want you out!_

_Laura: pardon?_

_Laura's step mom: you heard! i'm not having you and some guys baby here! it's either you abort it or put it up for adoption when it's here or you get the hell out of this house!_

_Laura: you can't do that!_

_Laura's step mom: can't i? my names on the deed not yours! i can do whatever i want to do!_

_Laura: dad! _

_Laura's dad: sorry Laur, i agree with her!_

_Laura: what?_

_Laura's dad: until we know who's it is, i want you out!_

_Laura: dad! *starts crying* you can't do this! your picking her over your own daughter, your own flesh and blood!_

_Laura's dad: sweetie it's not like that! _

_Laura: isn't it?_

_Laura's step mom: *smirks*_

_Laura's dad: no, if you tell us who is the father, and abort the baby, or put it up for adoption, then you can stay_

_Laura: no thank you! i'm keeping this baby! some dad you turn out to be! *runs upstairs and starts crying whilst packing*_

_Laura's dad: *sighs*_

_Laura's step mom: it be alright baby *rubs his back* she got what was coming at her *thinks: now that she's out the way he's all mine*_

_Laura's dad: i don't know, i feel like it wasn't the right thing to do..she's pregnant _

_Laura's step mom: it is, don't you worry about that...give her funds for a house or something... it will make you feel better_

_Laura's dad: yeah...yeahh.. *sighs* _

_-end of flashback 4-_

* * *

and right now, Riker and Laura are on the way to the baby clinic for the 9 week scan, look how time flies it already feels like yesterday that Laura told him that they were having a _child_ together.

Riker: *shakes Laura* Laura...

Laura: *wakes up groggy* where are we

Riker: *laughs* we're at the baby clinic for your 9 week scan

Laura: oh yeah

Riker: you okay, you look like you've been crying

Laura: yeah, it's just that i just had a dream about the past month of our lives, the last part was...

Riker: you got kicked out of your own home?

Laura: yeah... how did you know?

Riker: lucky guess and i could tell

Laura: oh

-they both get out of the car and walk into the Clinic hand in hand-

Riker: yeah, but you do look cute sleeping

Laura: really?

Riker: yeah, adorable even *stops and faces her*

Laura: *does the same* really? i look adorable asleep?

Riker: yeah, but you look gorgeous awake

Laura: is that so *leans in*

Riker: that is so *leans in*

Riaura: *kiss*

-10 seconds later-

Riaura: *pull away*

Laura: come on, we're gonna be late *grabs his hand again*

Riker: yeah! lets go!

-they both walk into the clinic-

Receptionist: name?

Laura: Laura Marano

Receptionist: ah... take a seat she'll be right out

Laura: okay..

Riaura: *take a seat*

Dr Carter: Laura Marano

Laura: woah that was quick *stands up* are you coming in?

Riker: er...you sure?

Laura: well your the baby's dad, why wouldn't i be?

Riker: touche'

Laura: *laughs and walks into the doctors room thing*

Riker: *follows her*

Doctor Carter: *closes the door* hi miss Marano, nice to meet you i'm doctor Carter, and i'll be the doctor which _will be helping you through your pregnancy_

Laura: hi, nice to meet you too!

Doctor Carter: i presume your the baby's father

Riker: yep

Doctor Carter: so this is your 9th week is it Laura?

Laura: yep

Doctor Carter: first scan then, *plugs the ultra sound machine in* it should go smoothly then *gets gel out of the fridge and puts some on the stick thingy **(i have no idea what it's called)* **right then lie on the bed Laura and raise up your top from over your stomach

Riker: *tries not to laugh*

Laura: shut up!

Doctor Carter: something wrong?

Riaura: nothing!

Doctor Carter: this maybe a little cold and make you jump a little

Laura: okay..

Doctor Carter: *puts it on her belly*

Riker: is it cold?

Laura: a little

Doctor Carter: ah here...look

Riaura: *look at the screen*

Laura: awe

Doctor Carter: it appears your having twins!

Riaura: twins?!

Doctor Carter: yep baby one *points at the screen* and baby two *points at the other one*

Riker: they look like jelly beans...

Laura: they are only 9 weeks old Riker, they are gonna!

Riker: oh yeah..

Laura: gee that's something Ross would say...

Riaura: or Ryland *laugh*

Doctor Carter: anyway would you like a picture?

Riaura: *look at each other*

Laura: sure!

Doctor Carter: i'll be right back *walks out*

Laura: *wipes the gel off and puts her top down and sits up*

Riker: i can't believe it, twins!

Laura: i know! i was prepared for one child, but we happen to be having twins!

Riker: that explains why your slightly fater then a normal 9 week pregnant girl..

Laura: *glares at him*

Riker: what? i'm just saying, anyway i did my research, can you blame me i'm looking forward to being a dad

Laura: *shrugs* i guess, i'm looking forward to being a mom

Riker: *smiles* me, you and our children

Laura: defiantly! *smiles*

Doctor Carter: *walks in* here you go! *hands Laura 2 copies of the ultra-sound _see you two soon! _

Riaura: bye!

Doctor Carter: congratulations by the way!

Riaura: thanks!

-they leave the Clinic and drive back to Laura's apartment-

both unknowing what would come the next day, both unknowing that someone took a picture of them kissing in front of the baby clinic and walking in. both unknowing that things about to take a turn for a worse before things get better...

* * *

**oohh stupid paparazzi! cliffhanger ending! :D and Maia's dead...oohh :P**

**i spent most of the night writing this, it took me 2 hours! is started at half 2 and now it's 5am! so i'm getting some sleep! good night! lol, but seriously it did take me that long to write this for you! but i did have this idea bugging me, so i just had to upload it now! **

**longest chapter so far of this story! :D**

**Review for chapter 38!**

**TBC!**


	38. Everyone knows

**hey guys! here's the next chapter, your all probably gonna kill me for where i finish this chapter...hehe! :D ironic cause i'm talking to someone on twitter about how much i hate cliffhangers, though it is about a film... but hey! anyway before we get to that point...**

**Replies: **

**Guest: haha! i like that! hehe, though she could be a witch, but she is a bitch so you could of used that! haha! =D and don't worry the drama is VERY soon ;)**

**Guest 2: haha yeah! their in trouble i guess you could say**

**Elizabeth: haha yeah! i decided on twins hehe! :D and yeah i know right, though who can blame him he's excited, and now you don't have to wait**

* * *

-the next morning-

Riker spent the night round at Laura's because Laura wanted him to, and he fell asleep when they were watching a movie, and Laura didn't want Riker driving when he's half a sleep and possibly having a car crash, so he just stayed there.

Laura: *wakes up*

Riker: nice of you to finally wake up

Laura: *laughs* what are you doing on the floor?

Riker: you kicked me out of bed, literary

Laura: opps sorry

Riker: it hurt though

Laura: blame the pregnancy hormones!

Riker: is that how it's gonna be for the next 7 and a half months?

Laura: pretty much so, yeah! anyway what time is it?

Riker: half eleven

Laura: okay.. i feel like i'm forgetting something, but i just don't know what

Riker; you'll remember later

Laura: yeah, hey can yo nip to the shop for me?

Riker: sure! what for?

Laura: milk, bread and toothpaste

Riker: toothpaste?

Laura: yeah, someone decided it would be funny to squirt the toothpaste down the sink, though there wasn't much left anyway.

Riker: oh okay then

Laura: thank you!

Riker: no problem see you in a bit *leaves*

Laura: *smiles and makes dinner for the both of them*

* * *

-5 minutes later-

Riker's POV-

so as i'm getting the bread, milk and toothpaste for Laura people keep on giving me strange looks that is starting to freak me out as i get to the till i find out why...

_Laura Marano dating Riker Lynch AND having a baby together _

i pick up a magazine, cause i know Laura's going to want to see this this... i pay for the things and run out the store and drive back to Laura's, i have a feeling that Ross isn't gonna be to happy about this...or anyone to be honest

* * *

-another 5 minutes later-

Riker: *walks in* Laura!

Laura: in the kitchen

Riker: *walks into the kitchen*

Laura: hey

Riker: hey..

Laura: did you get the stuff needed?

Riker: yep *hands her the bag*

Laura: thanks *looks in the bag see's the magazine*hey what's th- *see's the head story* oh god how did they get this! how do they even know i'm pregnant

Riker: i don't know it may have the fact that there was paparazzi there, and the pic is us kssing, at the baby clinic they would of put the pieces of the puzzle together!

Laura: what are we going to do! everyone knows about our relationship, and about the babies *rubs her hand on her stomach*

Riker: hey hey hey! shh it's alright

Raini: *bursts in through the door* LAURA MARIE MARIANO WHERE ARE YOU

Riaura: Raini? what are you doing!

Raini: to talk too you! why didn't you say your with him! why didn't you say your pregnant! how could you do this!

Laura: it just happened it wasn't planned!

Raini: i guess..

* * *

-meanwhile at the Lynches-

Ross saw the magazine, and you can imagine how he is taking it! he's upset, but also angry towards Riker! he got his ex girlfriend pregnant!

Ross: *walks in and slams the door* RIKER!

Rocky: Riker's not in

Ross: *scoffs* i bet he's not

Rocky: Ross what's this about?

Ross: hang on, Rydel & Ryland in?

Rocky: yep, and mom and dad!

Ross: great!

Rocky: and Ratliff!

Ross: cool the more the merrier!

Rocky: what's this about man!? why are you acting all strange?

Ross you'll see RYDEL, RYLAND MOM DAD!

Everyone: *goes into the living room*

Ryland: Ross, what's going on

Ross: what's going on? i'll show you! *chucks the magazine on the coffee table* my ex girlfriend, who i still love, is pregnant with my stupid brothers baby!

Rocky: come again?

Ross: she's pregnant and dating Riker!

Ratliff: speaking of Riker where is he?

Rydel: i don't know, his bed was unslept in last night

Stormie: what?

Ryland: then were is he?

Ross: i think i may no *leaves*

Stormie: someone should go after him before he does something stupid...

Everyone: *eyes widen* ROSS! *run after him*

Ross: *pulling out the drive way and drives off*

Mark: quick everyone in the mini bus! go!

Everyone: *gets in the mini bus*

Mark: *starts driving the way that Ross went*

* * *

15 minutes later-

Ross: *pulls up at Laura's old house and knocks on the door*

Ratliff: *whispers to Rydel* doesn't he know that she moved house?

Rydel: *whispers back* clearly not

Rocky: please whisper sweet nothings in your own time, i don't want to see you guys all lovey dovey!

Rydellington: sorry...

-with Ross-

Ross: *knocks on the door*

Laura's dad: *answers it* hi Ross!

Ross: hi! Laura in?

Laura's dad: don't you know? Laura moved out

Ross: what?!

Laura's dad: well forced to, her step mom **(sorry i don't know what to call them though it doesn't matter, this is probably the last chapter of Laura's parents in) **and i gave her the chance to either abort it, or put it up for adoption when it's born or move out, so she did

Ross: do you know where she is now?

Laura's dad: *writes down the address on a piece of paper for Ross* here!

Ross: thanks! *leaves and drives off*

the others: *follow*

* * *

-10 minutes later-

Ross: *pulls over at Laura's house*

Stormie: what is he doing?

Rydel: who knows

Ratliff: we're gonna find out in a moment

-with Riker and Laura-

Laura's POV-

so me and Riker were eating our lunch when there is a loud banging on the door causing me to sigh

Laura: i'll answer it

Riker: let me your pregnant

Laura: i'm fine, *goes and answers the door*

Ross: hey Laura

Laura: R-ross

Riker; hey babe when you coming *walks in* back your lunch... ooooohhhh hi Ross

* * *

**told you your gonna want to kill me for where i left off, this would be longer, but i thought i'd make it another chapter longer! :D**

**Review for chapter 39!**

**TBC**


	39. Riker's proposition

**hey! so last night i left you on a cliffhanger...hehe! and again your gonna hate me for the ending of this chapter, though it's probably not gonna be as long cause i have A LOT planned for the next one and that's the last one to... :( anyway... before that happens**

**Replies:**

**guest 1: couldn't of but it better myself haha**

**Guest 2: haha yep, he's probably gonna need a trip to the hospital.. we'll see ;)**

* * *

-back with Riker, Laura & Ross-

Ross: *sarcastically* surprise surprise your here

Riker: so you saw the magazine

Ross: oh yeah

Laura: look Ross...

Ross: don't! i do not want to hear it!

Laura: it's not like we're dating...anymore!

Ross: i know that! but you know how i felt about you! and you *points to Riker* helped me through the break up, when after all you were dating her. but i got a question, why didn't any of you tell me?

Laura: well er...

Ross: i'm waiting..

Riker: well i guess we just couldn't...

* * *

-with the others in the car-

Rocky: what's going on?

Stormie: if i knew would you think i would tell you! i can't tell from this angle!

Ratliff: well something's going on, Ross isn't gonna be happy about the whole thing

Ryland: i don't understand why they didn't just tell him that they are dating

Mark: yeah, what's done is done, you can't change the past

Rydel: *Sighs*

Ryland: you okay there Rydel?

Rydel: no

Stormie: care to explain?

Mark: don't tell me your pregnant too?

Rydellington: no!

Ratliff: your not right?

Rydel: *laughs* we haven't...you know...

Ratliff: oh yeah..

Rydel: no anyway, the thing is, is that i knew about Riker and Laura's relationship since day 1

Everyone else: what?!

Rocky: how?

Rydel: i wasn't supposed to know, i found out and i wished i hadn't

Mark: how Rydel?

Rydel: well remember when we were in New York...

Rocky, Ratliff & Ryland: yeah?

Rydel: and Ross accused of Laura and Riker having a relationship, and they "denied" any feelings or relationship they had for/with each other

Rocky: yeah, that was the day that Laura and Ross broke up

Rydel: anyway, that's when they got together, and how i found out was because i left my jacket there, and i popped by to pick it up, and i saw them both kissing or leaning in to kiss anyway, it looked like they were kissing, but anyway that's how i found out

Ryland: wow, she was on the re-bound fast

Ratliff: in all fairness that's who's Riker's been texting all tour..

Rocky: so that's who's he's been texting this whole tour

Stormie: he's been texting Laura the whole tour?!

Ryland: we never knew who he was texting, but clearly it was Laura

Mark: Rocky, Ratliff i may need your help

Rocky and Ratliff: why?

Mark: *points at Ross*

Rocky: oh shit

-Mark, Ratliff and Rocky get out the car-

* * *

-with Ross, Laura and Riker- **(while that conversation was going on in the car) **

Ross: couldn't or wouldn't?

Laura: to be honest a little bit of both, we didn't actually want people to know...not for a while yet

Ross: so it didn't stop you two having a relationship! no matter who's hearts get broken on the way

Laura; *laughs* see.. it links back to that, news flash Ross, you broke mine before i broke your's and oh yeah i didn't cheat!

Riker: *about to say something*

Laura: *looks at him*

Ross: yeah right... Riker who were you texting practically the whole tour...which stopped in the stop we had in New York when we saw you *eyes widen* you were texting, at the first part, my girlfriend on tour?!

Riker: well er...

Ross: *punches him*

Laura: Ross!

Riker: dude!

Ross: i kept that building up for to long! you slept with her, got her pregnant well congratulations! but i bet this relationship won't even last more then 5 minutes!

Laura: okay you need to leave, right now!

Ross: no this has to be done Laura! he stole you from me! he needs to pay!

Laura: he didn't even steal me from you! i'm not a teddy you win at the fair i'm a human being!

Ross: i know that!

Laura: after all you can't help who you fall in love with! it just happens we never meant to hurt you!

Ross: don't give me all that bullshit! it wouldn't of happened if you didn't mean to hurt me, but you two still went out with each other and you got pregnant Laura!

Riker: *sarcastically* you don't say

Ross: *about to attack Riker*

Ratliff: woah easy there Ross

Ross: Ratliff, Rocky dad? what are you doing here?

Mark: the question is, what are you doing here?

Ross: i er...

Mark: well...

Ross: have no words

Rocky: come on you this is the last thing Laura needs right now!

Ross: since when do you care

Ratliff: considering she's carrying your niece or nephew..

Riker: actually she's carrying twins..

Ratliff: okay whatever pops out of her, he should care, and so should you

Ross: yeah well i don't

Laura: Ross!

Ross: don't Ross me! i wanted to have a family with you when we were older! those were supposed to be my kids inside of you, but you just had to fuck my brother instead!

Laura: that's it, get the fuck out of my house!

Ross: gladly *leaves*

Laura: *sighs*

Mark: sorry about him...

Laura: it's not your fault i brought this on myself...

Riker: *hugs her* it will be okay..

Laura: *hugs back* you really think so?

Riker: i know so..

Laura: *laughs*

Ratliff: okay i'm not gonna lie, no matter how weird this is, you two are really cute together

Rocky: i agree

Laura: okay show's over *pulls away from the hug*

Riker: *laughs*

Mark: we're gonna go... cya you two!

Riaura: bye!

-Ratliff, Rocky & Mark leave-

Laura: well that went well...

Riker: yeah

Laura: what are we going to do, everything's one big mess!

Riker: we'll think of something

Laura: okay...

* * *

-back with the others-

Stormie: did you stop him?

Mark: just...

Ratliff: he was literary about to pounce on Riker

Rocky: though Laura and Riker do look cute together, even if it is weird, they do

Rydel: really?

Mark: yeah...it's a weird romance considering he's 4 years older then her, but they look happy together

Stormie: atleast he's happy, but what are we going to do about Ross?

Mark: i don't know yet, i don't know...

Rocky: but he can't go punching Riker every moment they see each other their brothers!

Ryland: if Laura's pregnant then he'll be spending a lot of the time with her, so that covers most of the day...

Mark: we'll think of something

* * *

-a while later-

with Riker and Laura-

Riaura: *watching a movie*

Laura: *lying on the couch, snuggled up to Riker*

Riker: *arm around her* hey babe

Laura: yeah?

Riker: you know this whole mess we're in

Laura: yeah?

Riker: i have a idea..

Laura: go on...

Riker: we run away...

* * *

**cliffhanger, again! haha i know i'm evil ;) next chapter the last chapter! :O **

**what will Laura's reaction be?**

**Review for chapter 40!**

**TBC!**


	40. Mistakes & Leaving town for good?

**hey guys! so i felt bad leaving you like that, so i decided to do a double update, that and i have a feeling that i'm gonna get bugged on twitter all night by someone *cough* Hj Russo *cough* to get this update up haha! so yeah this is the final chapter, and i should have the sequel up soon ;) anyway thanks to everyone that Followed, faved and reviewed on this story i really appreciate it :D and i'm glad that you liked it! some even loved it hehe! :D i didn't expect so many reviews though! this is actually my most popular story :D and i actually can't wait to start the sequel! oh and at the bottom the summary for illusion is going to be put there, cause i thought i'd be nice and post it on the last chapter :) anyway i'm gonna shut up and type the story now! thanks again! love you all! :D xoxo**

**Reply: **

**Cynthia02: haha lol! yeah Laura would be a bit shocked, but hey! and this is the last chapter :/ but keep a look out for the sequel! :D**

* * *

-back with Laura & Riker-

Laura: *sits up* w-what?

Riker: we run away..

Laura: that's stupid! where would we go?

Riker: anywhere, we could travel the world! go to different countries! i don't mind as long as i'm with you! and our children

Laura: awe Riker, that's very sweet and all but your leaving your family behind! i don't want to feel like it's my fault that we left here! i grew up here Riker, LA is our home, with out LA we wouldn't of met each other!

Riker: i know! but Ross clearly isn't happy with the idea that me and you are together now! the whole world knows, heck even Raini isn't over the moon that we are together! and she's like your best friend, i'm trying not to make you feel pressured that you have to do this, its entirely up to you and i'll respect that! but if we stay here god knows what will happen next! Ross hates my guts and by the thoughts of things he's never going to forgive me, but hey! that's his choice, sure i'll be leaving my family behind, but we can still keep in touch, the ones that will talk to me after all this mess. and i'm well aware on what i'm leaving behind other wise i wouldn't of suggested it, not to be mean and no offence, but your family is in pieces

Laura: i know, and you know what?

Riker: what?

Laura: yes...

Riker: yes? yes! really?

Laura: yeah, i wouldn't of said yes if i didn't mean it!

Riker: oh my god Laura! *hugs her* you have no idea how much i love you right now!

Laura: we can go tonight if you want to?

Riker: really?

Laura: yeah, I've got a lot of money upstairs, i can bring that. i'll take a few sets of clothes for travel and what not while we get started, i don't particularly want all my clothes, plus i can buy some more. we can be out of here in about half an hour, an hour at the most!

Riker: Laura are you sure you want to do this?

Laura: absolutely!

Riker: i'll book us some plane tickets! where do you want to go to first?

Laura: i'm thinking Canada, I've always wanted to go

Riker: Canada it is!

Laura: great you do that, i'll do a bit of packing and get my money!

Riker: by all means i'm going to have to do a bit of packing and get my money to

Laura: okay!

Riker: i can't ask you to pay for all of it!

Laura: *laughs* i get it Riker, just book those tickets to Canada while i get the essentials

Riker: *okay*

-5 minutes later-

Riker: *snakes his arms around Laura's waist* hey there beautiful

Laura: *smiles* hey *turns around and faces him* booked the tickets?

Riker: yeah, tonight actually, in 3 hours we have to be at the airport other wise we miss check in

Laura: *laughs* okay then *kisses him*

Riker: *kisses back and tries to deepen it*

Laura: *pulls away* ah ah ah nope,

Riker: aww *pouts*

Laura: *rolls her eyes and kisses him on his cheek*

Riker: *smiles*

Laura: *laughs*

* * *

-with Stormie, Mark, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland-

after they left Laura's place they dropped Ratliff back at home on their way back, and they went home to be surprised to see that Ross wasn't back yet. they don't know where Ross went after he left Laura's..

Stormie: where's Ross?

Rocky: i don't know, the only person that does know where he is, is well himself!

Rydel: i hope he's okay

Ryland: he's probably just cooling off after what happened at Laura's house cause something tells me that it didn't go to plan

Mark: yeah, no matter how mad he is at Riker, they are still brothers

* * *

with Ross-

Ross' POV-

as i pulled up outside the building that i need to go to, i have a quick thought about it and i still haven't changed my mindl, i'm, doing this

Ross: *walks inside the police station

Policeman: what seems to be the crime?

Ross: well you see, someone had underage sex with someone that is over age

Policeman: right, so how old is he?

Ross: 21 and the girl is 17

Policeman: will you step into an interview room and tell us all you know about the matter

Ross: sure! *walks into the interview room*

* * *

-back with Riker and Laura-

Laura: and done!

Riker: i thought you said you weren't going to bring all your clothes?

Laura: i'm not i'm going to see if delly wants them

Riker: are you sure you want to do this still?

Laura: of course, this idea might be crazy and stupid, but i love the idea of us touring the world and i'm stuck with you which makes up the best part

Riker: okay, lets go, i've gotta stop by my house and i rather do it now while Ross isn't in

Laura: *laughs* how do you know Ross isn't in?

Riker: i called, Rydel picked up and i did ask if Ross was in, she said no so...

Laura: okay then, lets leave then

Riker: come on

-they both leave and head over to his house-

* * *

-with Ross-

Ross' POV-

i cannot believe i did that! i just told on my own brother on the police! i don't know what i was thinking, i wasn't thinking! why did i just do that? i don't know what to do now, if he gets arrested then Laura will hate me forever! damn what did i just do? sure i hate him right now, for getting Laura pregnant and in my own words stealing her away from me, but did i really have to tell the police about it? did i really have to risk everything to get back at him? my own family is going to hate me for this! why didn't i think this through before? oh right yeah i was on rage, anger and stuff i didn't think! i should really think before i act. i can't go back home, not yet... and i'm not, i'm going to someone's house who would understand...i hope

-end of POV-

Ross: *pulls over on the drive way, gets out the car and knocks on the door*

Ratliff: Ross?

Ross: *crying* i did a bad thing Ratliff

Ratliff: Ross, come inside, talk to me about this

Ross: *walks inside and goes into the living room*

Ratliff: *closes the door and then follows Ross* would you like anything to drink?

Ross: one of your hot chocolates please

Ratliff: *Laughs* sure, by the way tissues on the coffee table, you look like you need one

Ross: *laughs and gets a tissue

Ratliff: *goes into the kitchen and makes it*

Ross: *sighs, puts his head in his hands and cries*

* * *

-back with Riker & Laura-

Laura: *pulls up the lynch drive*

Riker: you know it's still not to late to back down

Laura: *laughs* yeah it is, just get what you need and lets go, you've already booked those plane tickets, and we have to be at the airport in 2 hours

Riker: right, you coming in?

Laura: yeah, i wanna see if Rydel wants those clothes, why waste them?

Riker: good point

Laura: *gets out of the car, gets the bags of clothes and walks to the door*

Riker: *follows her* hey! you shouldn't be heavy lifting while your pregnant, give me one of those bags

Laura: *laughs* okay, *hands him a bag* so your going to be one of those fathers

Riker: what father?

Laura: who won't let me do any heavy lifting while i'm pregnant

Riker: can you blame me? your carrying my first children, hence the word children

Laura: *laughs* so since i'm carrying twins you won't let me do much heavy lifting

Riker: yeah, but i would be the same if you were only carrying one child

Laura: *laughs* okay then

Riker: and i'm doing it cause i love you

Laura: i love you too, but are we actually gonna walk in the house or just stand outside on the doorstep?

Riker: we're not on the doorstep *looks* okay we are *opens the door and walks in*

Laura: *rolls her eyes and laughs* boys.. *follows Riker*

Stormie: hey you two

Riaura: hey!

Mark: i'm really sorry about Ross earlier

Laura: don't be it's not your fault

Rocky: so what's with the bags

Riker: you haven't told them?

Rydel: i thought it would be best if you did, in person!

Ryland: lost here

Riker: *sighs* we're leaving town

Rocky: what?!

Riker: please don't make me say it again

Stormie: for how long?

Laura: that's the thing we don't know yet

Ryland: why?

Riker: we can't stay here can we? with all this drama and everything its no good for the babies...

Mark: babies?

Laura: we're having twins!

Rydel: awe your having twins so cute! aww!

Rocky: so why did you bring bags in here

Laura; well i thought maybe Rydel would like most of my clothes

Rydel: oh no i can't do that Laura!

Laura: it's okay really, it was my idea, i didn't want to take all my clothes so i thought you would like them instead

Rydel: *looks at Riker*

Riker: she speaks the truth and you know what she's like once she gets a idea in her head she won't change her mind

Laura: shut up, anyway aren't you going to get the stuff you need...we've got to be at the airport in 1hour 45 minutes

Riker: *laughs* sure *goes upstairs*

Mark: airport? i thought you were going to a different town or city or whatever

Laura: yeah

Rocky: so where are you all going then?

Laura: Canada, for now anyway

Ryland: for now?

Laura: yeah, we sorta said we would tour the world

Rydel: well missy, send post cards and such

Laura: *laughs* i don't know... maybe there's always Facebook **(1) **and everything

Stormie: well as long as you both keep in touch one way or another i don't mind how, i want to see pictures of my future grand children, got it?

Laura: *laughs* got it

Rocky: he really loves you Laura, anyone can see it by the way he looks at you

Laura: yeah.. i love him to

Ryland: it's a pitty Ross couldn't be happy for you two

Laura: yeah, maybe if the out come was different then we could of stayed, but hey, cant change anything about the past

Riker: *comes back downstairs* okay, i got a few sets of clothes and essentials..

Rydel: i don't want to know what essentials that is...

Laura: *laughs*

Rydel: mind you, that's a little bit late considering your already got Laura pregnant

Riker: RYDEL!

Rydel: what? i was just saying

Rocky: the last thing i want to here is about Laura and Riker's sex life...

Stormie: ROCKY!

Rocky: what, i think i speak for everyone in this room...well except from Riker and Laura..

Laura: gee thanks, its not every good about people talking about your own "sex life"..

Ryland: can we please change the topic! i don't even want to talk about sex, let alone someones sex life!

Everyone else: *burst out laughing*

Laura: anyway, you ready to go?

Riker: yeah..

Stormie: i'm going to tell you the same thing i just told Laura, want to see pictures of my future grand children got it? and keep in touch you, your my baby boy

Rocky & Ryland: hey!

Riker: *chuckles*

Stormie: you two are my baby boys but lets face it, he's my first born so he is my baby boy

Riker: mom!

Laura: *laughs*

Rydel: thank you Laura, for the clothes, and making my only older brother happy *hugs her*

Laura: *hugs back* no problem, and again no problem haha!

Rydel: you will keep in touch right?

Laura: of course!

Ryland: group hug!

Riker: Laura's pregnant i don't think that be a good idea after what happened in Ross dressing room a couple of months ago

Laura: *rolls her eyes and pulls away from her hug with Rydel* i'd hate to think what your going to be like if we have 2 girls...

Riker: we'll come to that if it happens

Laura: *laughs*

Mark: bye you two...

Riker: bye dad!

Laura: bye Mark

Mark: i may not be very happy about this relationship because of the age difference, but your both very happy and i can see that so i'm not going to stand in the way, as for Ross well who knows, it will take a while for him to get used to this relationship between you two

Laura: if he ever does, if he was more understanding about our relationship and our babies, then we could of stayed but hey. the past is the past, you can't change it, you've just gotta live with it

Riker: anyway we gotta go, bye everyone

Laura: bye!

Everyone else: by Riker, Laura!

Riaura: *leave*

Stormie: *cries*

Rocky: mom

Mark: Stormie..

Stormie: i can't believe he's all grown up

Mark: me neither, me neither...

Rydel: it didn't have to be like that, they both said that, but hey, they are both really happy with each other and that's what matters.

* * *

- meanwhile back with Ross and Ratliff- **(so while all of that was going on)**-

Ratliff: *walks in with the hot chocolates and see's Ross* Ross...come on, what ever you did can't be that bad right?

Ross: it is... i wasn't thinking, i just did it! everyone's going to hate me for it, especially Laura

Ratliff: *puts the hot chocolates on the coffee table* Ross, what exactly did you do

Ross: i just... i don't know how to say

Ratliff: come on Ross, your my best bud, you can tell me anything

Ross: *sighs* promise you won't get mad, or hate me for it

Ratliff: i can't promise that if i don't know what you did!

Ross: *sighs* i told the police... *starts crying again*

Ratliff: you told the police about what?... *eyes widen* Ross please tell me it wasn't anything about Riker and Laura...

Ross: *stays silent*

Ratliff: Ross what were you thinking!?

Ross: i don't know, i wasn't!

Ratliff: so you thought you would tell the police that Riker and Laura had sex together and that she's underage and he's overage!

Ross: yeah... and after i did it i realized what a mistake i had made! Ratliff please understand i was hurt and angry, i let that control me! and i now know i shouldn't of done!

Ratliff: to right! Ross you are a idiot!

Ross: i don't know what to do, my family are going to hate me forever especially if he ends up behind bars! *starts crying even more*

Ratliff: Ross.. *hugs him* just tell them the truth, it can't hurt

Ross: but i can't bring myself up to doing it *cries into his chest*

Ratliff: *strokes his hair* Ross, if you don't do it soon then they're going to hate you even more for not saying so... just tell them

Ross: yeah...i guess *looks up*

Ratliff: there you go, just when you get home just tell them okay?

Ross: yeah

Ratliff: good.. *looks down at him*

-silence-

Ross: *leans in and kisses him*

Ratliff: *pulls away* Ross what are you doing!

Ross: Ratliff i'm so sorry!

Ratliff: so you should be, i have a girlfriend! who happens to be your sister! key words girlfriend and sister!

Ross: i know! i wasn't thinking

Ratliff: you seem to be doing a lot of that recently!

Ross: Ratliff i'm sorry!

Ratliff: i think it's best you leave Ross, i need to think about...this!

Ross: it wasn't supposed to happen, it just felt right...you know?

Ratliff: i get it, but Ross, i love your sister! and your confused, you need to go home, tell your family what you did and get some rest you look knackered!

Ross: okay, *gets up* and i'm really sorry Ratliff

Ratliff: just go

Ross: *leaves*

Ratliff: *sighs* what am i going to do with him?

* * *

-with Riker and Laura at the airport-

Laura: so we're actually doing this i can't believe it!

Riker: me neither, and the best part, is that i'm with you

Laura: awe Riker!

Riker: i love you Laura

Laura: i love you too

Riaura: *kiss*

intercom: flight 678 to Canada gate 11 is now open i repeat flight 678 to Canada gate 11 is now open

Laura: time to go *stands up*

Riker: yeah, good bye old life, hello new life

Laura: *laughs* come on you

Riker: *stands up* here's to the rest of our life's... together

Laura: yeah, i'm really going to miss this place

Riker: one day we _might_ come back

Laura: yeah, maybe

Riker: *puts his arm around Laura*

Laura: *puts her arm around his waist*

Riaura: *walk to gate 11, get on the plane and fly out of LA*

Ross never did get a chance to tell Stormie, Mark, Rydel, Rocky & Ryland what he did, he didn't have to, the police went banging at the door after visiting Laura's place, sure they all shouted at Ross, but he explained everything to them, though they didn't think it was a good enough excuse for him to do it, they still forgave him after time. Ratliff told Rydel about Ross kissing him, and sure Rydel was really mad about it, and still is, she forgave him eventually once he explained things to him. season 3 of Austin and Ally was cancelled cause of Laura being "missing" cause lets face it they didn't know where she went off to, and considering how far things went with Austin and Ally it didn't seem right to replace Laura, plus the ratings would of gone down so it wouldn't last much longer anyway. she was a brilliant actress, and still is, she does a bit of acting here and there and Riker still preforms, just as a solo act. sometimes he does duets with Laura, but rarely cause she's got to look after the kids most nights. Laura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl **(2) **and boy **(3)** as for R5, well after Riker left, they tried to keep the band together, but it didn't seem right cause in all fairness, R5 wouldn't of existed if Riker didn't want to be famous. so it didn't feel right for them to continue it. they left Hollywood records but they always said if they ever wanted to make a come back there would always be a spot for them. Stormie, Mark, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff and Ryland still tried to keep in contract with Riker and Laura, but that failed after about a year because of all the touring they were doing. but they did get a picture of the twins on their first birthday. that came a bit of a shock to them, but never the less they were happy, as for Ross, he never did find love again, after everything there's still a part of him that still loved Laura. but hey, what's done is done. he did try, but it never felt right for him. in all fairness he's not ready to let go of everything. and as for Riker and Laura, they quite enjoy touring the world and they can't wait to see what the next adventure will be, though who knows where they'll end up next?

* * *

**and that's the final chapter! hoped you all liked it! and thanks again for reading, favorites, following & Reviewing on this story! i couldn't of done it with out you all! :D **

**1) Facebook i do not own this site**

**2) girls names: Bella, Ashleigh, phoebe, Matilda and Sophie  
**

**3) Boys names: Bailey, Alton, Paddy, Mason and Shane **

***vote which baby names you like best* :D i can't decide :)**

**Summary for Illusion**

**it's been 3 years since Riker and Laura left LA, they lost all contract with everyone in LA, but when something forces them back into LA, will it be happy families after 3 years? or will kaos and old memories rise? and how does Ross feel about having them back, will he forgive them after all this time? **


End file.
